Wake the Dragon, Bathe in Snow, Slumber in Fire
by JrOeKnEeRe
Summary: & Render Thy Soul / / He took the length of mine golden obscurity. I'm here, I've always been here, standing before the man who held my life forever tied to his. But the sadistic mirth of his power was taken. And should be taken further. I would learn to love him, to please him but never fear. OC. Contains Sexual Situations & Adult Themes.
1. See Her Through

**.**

**Wake the Dragon, Bathe in Snow, Slumber in Fire & Render Thy Soul**

Game Of Thrones

. Viserys Targaryen .

**1**

**See Her Through**

It shouldn't be this warm, this beautiful.

It should be graved, crippling and cold.

But it wasn't.

He was going to use everyone and anyone. It was his, rightfully so, rightfully blind. The truth is far from him. He can only see the illusion of the Throne. It didn't matter. He was willing to go this far. To give over his so very innocent, gorgeous and young sister to the Dothraki, to Khal Drogo. She won't be ready. She's too pure and gentle to be among their vicious, wicked ways. Still yet a child though soon to become a woman, Daenerys would find no comfort or solace from her brother, not now. Perhaps once he adorned her with loving care and compassion.

There's another who compensates all by which her brother cannot. One who could see the clouded presence of her pain.

One who knows Daenerys would need her more than ever for the hardships of a Khaleesi.

I, Nalareth of the House Ailyra, betrothed to Prince Viserys and bonded sister to Princess Daenerys, have never been so disturbed.

How could the sea be so lovely yet so sharp? It knows how we envy its waters. How we pray to travel across its haven, to be home in King's Landing, to not be exiled for a war brought on by those of greed and hate. Since it was my betrothed who had been the son of the slain King and had been sent to these lands, across the Narrow Seas, exiled by the war, then so was I.

"You must be close. You must walk me to him, hold me steady and be my strength," Daenerys graced the balcony alongside mine. Her long, slender hands grasped the marble edge, noting its smooth stone and cold feel before poising her neck.

"No more need be asked."

She smiled. A sad, weary vision yet it was enough to send a twin structure throughout my own lips. Only to have it frown sharply by the painful movement. I've stood here much too long. The sun had directed its harsh colors upon my lips and burned.

She led us both inside the room, with a vile of Athiri oil in sight. The servants had filled her bath with the many oils of the Valyrian trade, such varieties of enamored scents and soothing elixirs. The Athiri oil, in particular, is said to have the most healing tendencies, by which Daenerys had already dipped her pale finger into and is now spreading over my bottom lip.

"You must not think so long in such vivid light. Must I always be the one to lead you away from yourself?" she left no hint to respond with another sheet already glazing along my upper lip. The teasing glimmer in her lavender gaze was soon diminished by an expected visitor.

"Should it not be you, dear sister, being prepared rather than this?" Viserys took the floor and came towards us as though the war was non-existent and the seven kingdoms were long since his. His mind still seemed shadowed by his sister being the key and mine the affixed prize.

A prize yet to be fully claimed. We've yet to marry.

We couldn't here, only in our homeland, under the King's arch. It was close to happening, the marriage. It was meant to arrive not but a few years after the Lannister, Jaime, ended the life of King Aerys II.

And thus, delaying another Targaryen reign.

As such, we were unable to wed, rule and breed. A wait no one anticipated but its becoming held a comfort only I seemed to partake in.

"She needs no such beauty preparations other than a hot bath to calm and renew. She should be shown naturally not tainted," and should be kept far from the coming purpose, safe and untouched.

"Ah, so I agree my love, but we aim to please one who will look beyond such beauty and into a more, hidden sanctum," he brushed his hand upon her shoulder, sliding the thin strap away for a much more evident meaning. And all too sudden, the rest of her dress followed completely. Leaving her bare and vulnerable to her brother's inspection.

I moved from her side, the closeness of our position now seemingly influenced. If I were to move too distant, there would be disapproval in Viserys for being modest and weak. While Daenerys would grow tense and unsure. Not by her brother's touch or observing gaze, however, but by knowing why he felt the need to reveal her in such a way. To be aware of what will soon be expected of her.

I promised to remain close, this being one of them. Though futures ones, I'm sure, will bear much more need.

She kept her own gaze on his tunic, breathing slow, hiding her true struggle. Viserys cupped her breast. Nearly did I flinch for her. He was comparing its ample size to what he had in mind for the Dothraki's desired acceptance. He massaged the soft flesh aside her nipple whilst glancing fully upon my barren stare. "My lady Nalareth, would you become increasingly erect and hard by such a vision if you were indeed the horselord Khal Drogo?"

"I would hardly know my lord for I am of a womb rather than your query. But if you feel it would then I believe he'll be greatly enchanted by her as any other suitor could," still remained unread yet with a given smile added. He seemed pleased nonetheless and let go of her now teased breast. But not without first commanding her need for perfection in physicality and acceptance.

If this proposal were to fail, everything he planned and depended on would reach a mounting high. The dragon awakened. It was this or nothing.

"Bathe in your own company dear one and we shall see you before the stairs," Viserys motioned towards the water while collecting mine into him, hinting our leave. I wanted to stay with her but in knowing she wished to regain some dignity, I resisted.

And so, fell deep in step with Viserys' almost too enslaving stride. Out in the halls, past the waiting stairs and into his more spacious quarters. Mine was the same as hers but much closer, connected to his in a way. Convenient enough for his purposed visits of watchful ventures and privy reminders. For him to know that none were claiming his greatest right. For him to be reminded that his growing desires were reaping closer to fulfillment by each passing moon.

Though, it may be a few nights when I would wake in his bed. Covered by his arms, molded into his length and heat, carried there during the nights. Nothing more. There could be nothing for the risk of an early conception. A premature bastard, an incomplete heir per say. The ways of royal lineage were no less strict than any other culture. Nor could I even ready myself for it.

He walked ahead to his sword's pedestal. Reaching for the handle towards the tip with a quick sweep of veneered polish. "Go on then."

"My lord?"

"You wish to speak of it so I'm giving you the chance," the sword dropped into its black sheath as he turned in step. His so very white locks gleamed brightly before the open balcony. "Don't think me blind of your character. Speak," he leaned heavily into the bed's canopy. I held the same, only now on the verge of yielding. He gazed with the same depth as his sister but with something else, more him.

There wasn't going to be obedience or respect, I needed to do this. "Why must she do this? Why must you subject her to such conditions? Is it even certain? Will the Dothraki army truly be yours if she's given? Has Khal Drogo himself agreed?" Enough. Hold back, be still.

"So many questions. I thought you merely wanted to make a statement. How can one respond to such unpredictability?" he edged closer and stopped within a stretch of breath. "Answer me this, would you be willing to wait without these conditions intervening? Can you not see this is the only way for us to return home, for us to marry?" His hands now warmed the rather cool feel of my skin but felt difficult to endure. "I myself have no more patience," released just as hurried. "Put this on," he point to a long material spread along the bed. Its color heavily blended with the sheeting. He turned to face the sea. The velvet curtains masked his form. Something in his grasp pulled his focus downward.

I looked to the bed. There, softly lain against the bear-skinned duvet, was a dark brown dress, one-sleeved shoulder and very conservative looking. In this heat, I should melt. He spoke firmly yet remained. "I want his eyes on her, not you."

"And what do you have planned for her attire?"

"Quite in contrast of yours."

"Then there should be no faults in my walking her to him," spoken too soon.

He spun around. "You will do no such thing. By my side is where you'll stay, she must walk alone."

"I promised her-"

"And I reject your promise. Everything must be perfect, every detail, every design. You are not a part of them," his temper was rising but I couldn't end it yet. The subject needed to be changed immediately but one other matter had to be discussed.

"The Dothraki culture lacks in our societal ways and behavior. They have no concept of betrothal or engagement. There is only marriage and offspring, nothing in prequel. When we're near Dany, in the village, close to all of those Dothraki men, I fear their interest might linger. I understand no comparison of mine could ever match hers but-"

"Their gaze will be restrained," he stroked the seams of the dress. "Neither the Khal nor the Dothraki hold knowledge of our engagement, or the concept, as you say. They'll merely come to know of our marriage long since occurring. In their minds, we will be."

"We're not-"

"I know this, my love," his voice grew higher yet lowered its first intent. "But do the Dothraki know of the truth? No. So before Khal Drogo arrives, I'll speak to Daenerys. The bride-to-be will know of my bride. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He didn't wait, merely straightened his already regal length and briefly pondered. "If and when the Khal takes her, he and the rest of his savages will always look to you as my wife. Taken and claimed. We're not dishonoring our realm or Houses. This is merely in appearance. We'll sleep in the same bed, share the same bath, present ourselves in constant performance as husband and wife. Yes? And you will wear this," it was in his hand all the while. Clearly being his intention to hide its presence.

Suddenly I was fazed by the new intrusion now veered onto my finger. The Targaryen ring etched in steel, molded by stone and smoldered with precious gems of sheer ruby and pale emerald. Fitted along the dragon's neck and tail, in its aura, the creature was feminine, in meaning, it was a queen. A ring for the future queen of the seven kingdoms.

"It's been on me for much too long, perhaps now it can finally be with its true inherent," he whispered, soft enough to think him kind. His breath lined the edge of mine. Tender gaze so near, caring touch so near yet was already drawn away. He reached past the doorway's arch before conflicting himself again. "Put that on and meet me by the stairs."

_a / n_

_Why?_

_I had an urge to write in this incredible show and merely went with it. Was it a complete loss?_

_You agree, disagree or just want to keep reading for the hay of it all?_

_Beautiful video link on profile page as well as lots of glorious artwork. Indulge yourself?_


	2. Dothraki Weddings

**.**

**2**

**Dothraki Weddings**

Should the air become more thick, this gown will merge into a second layer of flesh. Though Daenerys, beneath the middle-arch, was shivering after the breeze. Hers being so thin as to markedly bait her features through the material, no slip, no feel of protection. This was the dress her brother picked so ardently? Should he have her appear naked before the horselord, there would be little difference.

One look shall determine our very future, he says. If the Khal's desires are unleashed within sight of her, all will be well. I knew of this and have been passive in its making but still the doubts remain unshakeable. Such a beauty as she could beguile even the most savaged man. But does she wish it to?

Her hands were clasped before her pelvis, tighter and tighter the grasp seemed to ripen. Our stance was changed, of course, to give an amplified view for Khal Drogo. Mine further and aside Viserys. The wealthy merchant prince, Magister Illyrio Mopatis, whose home and free city of Pentos we've been staying, stood adjacent ours. He, being the enabler behind arranging the marriage, spoke the Dothraki language and would give the introduction.

"Viserys I ask you again, let me go down with her," spoken soft yet firm enough.

"No, he will learn of whom you belong during the wedding, not before."

"Yes, but perhaps I could go down with Illyrio for the introductions, stand in a manner by which-"

"Nalareth," Daenerys called, ushering her reason with a slight motion of brow.

He took no bother to dispute further. His jaw already tightened by the mere push I was leading. He turned to the magister instead, questioning the Dothraki's delayed arrival.

I moved before her. She loosened her moist palms, trying to ease their already seen betrayal. "I know of your discomforts Dany," I tread lightly. "You can't hide your grievances from me."

We were too near for a more private dealing to occur. Thus our needing to hint each other in other directions, further from true meanings, must satisfy. She readied her own carefully. "Worry not so much of mine. Know that I've found comfort in merely having your presence here, with Viserys," she made an intent to grab hold of my hand but returned to her previous binding.

Trotting horses approached.

"Nalareth," Viserys spoke low as though my name would bring an omen upon the ceremony.

Why must he burden himself with this? My presence will bring no distracting influence he should be concerned with.

Illyrio opened his arms to welcome the Dothraki riders. Their native tongue had already been rolling his practiced speech. While I moved into the planned position Viserys had directed, partially hidden behind the large vase of dangling flowers. He gravely followed to mask the length of my side, from shoulder to hip, with his own enclosure. The heat of the gown's heavy layers could surely be felt through his tunic by such shielding. The silver dragon scales that lined his collar could be lit aflame from its heat.

My other arm, blissfully uncovered to the lovely breeze, suppressed the fire by battling with the plant's vines. A few thorns were more than willing to bleed scratches. If he shields my appearance any more, the vase will tip over. And his veiling would have been for nothing. It's all unnecessary to begin with.

Daenerys' name was spoken then through the mess of foreign sounds. She stepped forward in covered hesitation, hiding well, with an embodiment of curled fists. Though Viserys snatched her before she could proceed. He leaned heavily into her white texture. Speaking into the strands, of the Khal's achievements and strengths, yet I was fazed elsewhere to listen fully.

Apart from the day's yielding warmth and the overwhelming attachment, the manner of the Dothraki leader held all else.

The way his gaze had already narrowed in on her. Beseeching her beauty was one thing, this man was coveting every detail of her body in every and all angles. The more she descended the stairs, recently released by her brother, curled fists loosened slightly, wavy white mane dangling along her backside, the more convinced Khal Drogo was of his decision.

No man could resist her. He'll make her his wife. And I would have to render that fateful role.

As the dragon's wife. A performance he would no doubt want to take further.

He will.

With each night I wake along his presence, by the feel of his shape and closeness of breath, the harder he is to restraining himself. I, alone, held the strength to protect my virtue. But his was much stronger to ruin any of its efforts. Can he no longer wait? It was not a question of his patience but of his role as successor king and husband. The closer he thinks we are to the throne, the more he believes the kingdoms to be his. The more he wants mine to be his, completely.

The ring melted the blade of my finger, deeper and deeper, as an even more provoking reminder. It could be incredibly beautiful. The chill of blue emeralds, the passionate demure of red glaze, if it meant something beyond what it does.

The sudden tug along my side brought an abrupt vision of the Dothraki riders leaving the palace courtyard in the same manner they arrived. Hurried and finished. Viserys practically stormed down to Daenerys and the magister. His voice breaking in high tones, a hint of naivety.

"Did he not like her?" the question still echoed long after the magister appeased it.

If he hadn't, we would know. A frightful yet unreasonable thought.

Daenerys remained forward, no doubt catching her breath and mind.

He liked her and she was to be his queen.

.

I was wrong.

Giving her to Khal Drogo was the honorable thing to do. If Viserys had only one other choice, it would be done. "I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all forty thousand men, if that's what it took," in a loving stroke of her face, in the presence of the magister, and myself. He turned back to us as though it were a natural statement. An understandable one. The magister continued loyally in conversation as they passed. Though not before Viserys caught gaze with mine which was governed by Daenerys' own.

He did know of my character, there's no denying it. And in knowing, he purposefully stroked my bare forearm in linger. Sumptuously and long, he knew what it would bring whilst doing so. Not of insult, desire or anger, but of a numb purchase. We were his items of mercenary value.

And now.

It was done.

Daenerys Targaryen was now Khaleesi, wife to Khal Drogo and queen to the Dothraki. Her small throne was alongside his, positioned straight in her role, observing their wedding's events. Quite unsure with it all in distaste and endurance. They were unthinkable, though true to Dothraki traditions. The Khal was leaned forward as another fight began.

Viserys was more at ease, relaxed in his muscles and neutral in his surroundings. Though was mostly attentive to his left side. An influence I withheld. There was less possession however. He was merely more proud and certain in his manner.

I, on the other hand, was simply between concerns. I knew not of what I felt now. From watching the ceremony advance from dancer to dancer being raped to the aggressive rapture of beating drums to the growing need to avert my gaze anywhere but here. I was still detached.

Viserys leaned closer, his thigh strongly pressing into mine, arm to arm, fingers entwined. A dare. Though I meant to challenge its intention before he even made it known.

Gifts upon gifts were presented to the Khal and Khaleesi. It was one such gift, brought by a man clearly of our heritage, that gave the chance. He spoke Dothraki, knew of our culture and seemed to have a gentle, caring nature. Jorah, the former heir to Bear Island, another who was exiled by corrupt justice. The magister gossiped of his illegally selling poachers into slavery. But has now joined service of Viserys, _the true heir to the Iron Throne._

And then, he brought the enraptured gift which Daenerys and myself were pulled to the deepest core of fascination. Dragon eggs. Three lined beautifully apart from each other. The statuesque scales were long since frozen. She was pulled by them, lightly touching over the scaled curves. Her ancestry nearly given to her. I would be as well if they were so very close, only I was being pulled into another steerage.

Such clever wording as the _true heir _quickly brought Viserys' attention to Jorah, forgetting the reason of his entrapment. I stood then and broke off from a subtle reclaiming. "Ser Jorah, would you be so kind as to translate a few of my congratulations to the Khal?"

No doubt Viserys was upon me in dislike for such an attempt and its chosen time. Was it not he who expressed his concerns for proper timing? The Khal will know of whom I belong _during_ the wedding? I was protected by his Targaryen name now. He should be comforted by our lie.

I need to introduce myself, now. Even if Viserys has yet to be the first, it's something I must do. Not only as a personal query but as a sister's trust.

"Princess Nalareth, it would be an honor," Jorah bowed kindly, though the title was unnecessary. No royal power was ever held by mine. Neither by blood nor association, hitherto.

"Wife, perhaps you should wait until the Khal has agreed to meet with you in a planned accordance?" Viserys stood casually, unmoving.

"That is your plan, husband, I have other pressing matters of my own," and he said nor did nothing more, merely hesitated in returning to the cushions. With a cautious warning as though saying, _careful with your presence_. I would have thought he'd collect mine to him. Though this audience for such a display may be unwise, he took it in mind.

No matter, Jorah had already transitioned into anew.

The Khal slowly leaned into a heightened pose, hands still rested against each leg, a commanding stature. Jorah spoke with precision so I could begin. As soon as the Khal's deep, almond shaped gaze swept upon studying mine, I did so.

"Khal Drogo, I am Nalareth Targaryen, wife to Viserys and sister akin to your new Khaleesi. I must express my gratitude for allowing us into your world of mighty warriors and vast grasslands of the Dothraki Sea," I smiled, pausing enough for a composed translation which followed smoothly, in the same manner and even tone. Though the message could be easily misinterpreted. But Jorah, it seems, is well prepared in all his service's duties. The Khal listened intently, despite the elevated uproar amongst the guests, more fighting ensued. Jorah finished, I chose carefully. "I expect to learn much of your culture's ways with our time here and am perhaps wondering if I may provide the most honored Khal with one of our own traditional customs?"

Daenerys narrowed her questioning gaze. I was venturing onto cautious grounds yet was fully aware of it. She looked to him as he listened to Jorah's emulation. Thus finishing, he made no intent to reject my continuing nor made interest in learning of it, merely nodded briskly. Though, his attention still remained fully upon mine. An encouraged sign.

"You see, in Valyrian mores, you and I have become bonded in the ways of a joined kinship. If I may be so bold, great horselord to say such things. I am now considered your sister by this marriage as you mine brother."

Of course he doesn't agree. But the purpose of speaking with him now, was not of that reason. I wanted to learn of his character, to bring awareness. Dany is his queen, I his acquainted kin. This vexed Viserys to his point of overbearing concealment but it also vexed my own, in contrast. I knew of the Dothraki culture, its dark, aggressive ways with women. Their warriors were reared to be so. And their leader was soon to take Daenerys from us and into his ritual's finality.

He won't be gentle with her. If at all, the pain will pierce her soft soul more than I fear. I knew not from experience but it hurts enough to think of such harm against her. Perhaps if he would come to love her but even now. It's too soon. If he is at all capable of love.

The Khal stood, the clear vacant expression still written upon him. He spoke, the language deep and thick upon his tongue. Jorah followed, forming the words into memory. But before the Khal finished, he stared longer at my own. Then, simply walked past, the warriors and dancers clearing a path.

I looked to Jorah who nodded in slow pace. _Not now_. I was to hear the Khal's response later. Had I offended or angered him, none could see.

Viserys bolted from his seat, only to stand there still, waiting for us to pass. Daenerys did so first, following her king, yet widening her gaze ever so slightly for me to follow close. This was it.

I was already by her side.

She knew how it would look but could care less so. Her hand clasped tight into mine as we walked the aisle for thine horses. Her given creature patted the dirt playfully as it was led alongside the Khal's. Its mane majestically painted a color that could even match hers.

She welcomed the horse by coaxing its snout against her hand, her other hand. I was still within one. Though was delicately pulled apart from Viserys. "Come away now," he detached us further.

Daenerys looked down to her horse's hooves rather than showing her vigilance. I was far from her now and would be even more so.

The Khal took her by the waist and easily set her upon the white steed. He didn't seem to acknowledge our presence, merely rounded hers and mounted his strongly. She took the reins, gazing one last time upon us. Slowly, she reached out in comfort but was collected by her brother instead of its intended.

"Make him happy," he looked up at her, its meaning tied heavily with that smile.

It was only a moment but I couldn't let his be the last. She knew as well for we clasped hands in the same, smooth lock.

"We'll be here," I told her, she nodded. It was too close but was given assertion. When it's over, I'll be here.

Khal Drogo took the lead, ushering her forward as well. She didn't look back, merely stayed in pace with him and held high. In appearance yes, but within.

Viserys watched, satisfied, it was all going so well. This was his time. "Shall we retire my love?" he held his arm ahead which I was tucked under nonetheless. "Ah, Ser Jorah where is our tent?"

"This way my lord," he motioned where a large hut lay bare on the outskirts of the small village. Viserys followed, guiding mine with him. Only my gaze was still yet upon the path Daenerys and the Khal had taken. They were too far ahead. "It's equipped with all your requirements and if you should acquire more, I reside in the hut yonder there."

"Yes, thank you. I'm sure we'll have everything we desire. Now we bid you goodnight."

"Lord, could I perhaps speak to your wife a moment?"

"Alone you mean?"

The remaining guests already left to their own shelters. None seemed to care for our company.

"Yes."

Viserys moved before the tent's opening, gesturing to his side. "She's here," and remained before us.

Jorah looked to him but simply nodded. His leave meant something other than privacy for him. "My lady, it seems we were interrupted in translating the Khal's response," he looked with an almost tired gaze. It must not have been as I thought.

"Yes, I fear we were. But first, Ser Jorah, may I ask your opinion?"

"On what?"

"Did I overstep my bounds? Did I anger him in anyway that might have, damaged our presence? I had my reasons but I fear they were too rash."

"Oh no, my lady, you did no such harm to any side. In fact, the Khal hinted in respect for your boldness."

"Then I appeared too bold?"

"No, you misunderstand. The Dothraki respect courage and strength, especially Khal Drogo-"

"Not in women though-"

"Perhaps I should convey his message first and leave his impression to your own interpretation."

.

.

.

_a / n_

_Special thanks :_

_To those whom Devoured the Story Alert :_WeTheMonsters. NightStalkerblade. LiliAnn Jackson. The Midday Moon. Rileysradcliff. ThisSideorTheOther. Millenia-the-wings-of-valmar. EvillncarnateForever & Lena Illini. _(I guess you really did want to keep reading for the hay of it all huh? hahah. Your support was terribly fantastic!)_

_To those whom Dominated the Favorite Story :_classyjazz93. Lovely darlings. -the-wings-of-valmar & EvillncarnateForever. _(Just one chapter and already you're favoriting ? ! Many many, many thank yous!)_

_To the those whom Reviewed :_

Dear _The Midday Moon_, I thought I recognized your name! First off, thanks for sticking with me all this time and giving each of my stories a look-see. Especially Grecian Pulse and now this one! Second, your review was incredible! My heart keeled over and welted in joy, okay a bit dramatic but still, imagine that effect only less so or an equivalent of. Thank you very very much. And, just try and stop me haha. I'll never stop writing! Plus, I have the entire Game of Thrones soundtrack all ready for some writing sprees and I'm pretty much set on the inspiration chimes.

Dear _Lily, _Did you happen to watch the youtube video I made? Something tells me you did haha before you reviewed. He is totally misunderstood, you can't really blame him since his one priority all his life was to give everything to Dany and to care for her. But still, his behavior is sometimes like, Really? Thanks for reviewing and I hope it's still being awesome in your book.

_Something for you :_

Video Tribute entitled Render Thy Soul [Targaryen]. It's quite stunning. Link on my page

_._


	3. Sacred Realm

**.**

**3**

**Sacred Realm**

Dusk. The wedding had ended, sun had brisked the ocean with its descent and guests had simmered out quite suddenly after their Khal's leave. The dancers gathered their remaining strength to either retire on their own or be taken to another warrior's hut. The Dothraki men happily gathered their chosen women and disappeared amongst their cots. The village had forgotten itself.

And the dark veil of the moon's haven sealed the shrine of virgin realms.

If only I could have given her advice. To tell her how it will feel, what to do, maybe the pain, the experience wouldn't be as terrifying.

"Must you stare into the night so?"

He slipped his formal tunic from his backside and dropped it to the feathered rug. The disquieting alteration of his footing neared close.

"When there is much to think upon, yes I must," and the feel of his lanky arms collecting mine into his leading physique followed.

"Should these things even be worthy enough to hold your mind captive? No, I think not," his short white strands entangled themselves within the golden shadows of mine as he dipped into the curve of my neck. "Follow into me," he whispered, still holding us together, guiding across the room and into the cloaked bedding.

For what creature could be skinned so carelessly yet beautifully made into silk?

He set us both onto it, the fur pressing deep into the large cot. And there, his touch smoothed over the outline of my hair and silhouette, exaggerating its texture. In restrained temptation, he explored more. The curve of jaw, softness of neck, linger of lip's design, yet when he met gaze, I led him astray.

"You heard what Jorah spoke of, why have you not mentioned it hence?"

He groaned softly, barely audible in its need. "Because I wish not to speak of foolish Dothraki omens this night."

"He said nothing of omens. It was far from such a thing. We must at least understand the Khal's words, fully."

"There will be no conversing of it now. There is but one thing I wish to master tonight. To understand in its entirety."

"Viserys-"

"You have something of mine my love."

"I have nothing. We are not bonded by marriage. I am still yet your betrothed. There will be no pursuing of our lie when we're alone," I slid from his custody and welcomed the distance it gave.

He still remained, the bare vision of his pale abdomen stretched along the darkened fur. His gaze heavily fixed upon mine. It nearly shook his tongue into revival. Only I meant to decline his intentions to a stern fathom. Though the sound of voice was taken deeper.

"Tell me, Nalareth, why do you feel the need to repeat this detail so much? Do you think me moronic enough to not understand your growing absence from mine?"

"I've only agreed to perform in hopes it would abate your anxieties. I merely ask respect of the concerns I have for your scheming desires."

He moved in an almost intimate way yet rose to his knees with aggression. Too haste a movement to not be defensive. "_Scheming_?"

I could have crawled further from him yet was arrested by his summoned strength. He gathered my knees beneath each palm, the delicate nightdress crinkled from how fast. Such hands have always been plagued by nerves, always, but not now.

"I am no plundering thief or vagrant beggar or one of those savages out there, I am and will be your husband, your king. And you call my need of you to be _scheming_?"

The way he leaned heavily over, seized the edge of mine hips and spoke, the more demanding he wanted to seem. Only when he finished had I christened my tongue in ease. "You know we cannot. There are too many risks. It is not of the right time nor place. _When_ you become king, and I your queen, if there is an early infant growing within mine womb, an unplanned heir- You know of this," it was given an exact purpose.

He stayed close. Didn't draw away, didn't loosen his grip, merely lowered his gaze and spoke again, only lower. "Than it seems you're confused, my love."

"No more than you, my lord."

The dimmed lighting of the candles were less fitting in their purpose. It grew harder to see the tent's surroundings. Yet we could paint each other as perfect as a sun's clearing.

"No more than _I_?" he nodded slowly, far from agreeing. The sway of his silver-white ends hovered along his broad shoulders. His gaze had lingered elsewhere but has now found mine with cruel devise.

It's happened, I've woken the dragon.

"Open your legs," there was no resistance. How could there be when he had already used our position towards the dragon's threshold?

"Viserys," his rage is known to tear mercy. He understood what I spoke of however. My concerns were his as well. It was how I could appease his growing desires. To make note of his future dynasty had saved this night. He would do nothing to devastate the throne. Nothing. Not even this.

"I want to feel your sex against mine," he would go no further, than this. The sealed material of his breeches and thin layer of mine undergarment had given protection and dignity to both. Yet if it was enough to tame him, I lowered myself even deeper into the fur. Still in body, wild in mind. All the while, he moved his thighs to whatever bearing he felt most strengthened by. For him, to merely envision with such quality was enough. For now.

And thus, the dragon may be soothed, to a degree.

"Can you not feel the need I have of you Nalareth?" The rhythm of his dance was apparent enough. He wanted to answer his desires and I silenced what I was yet ready for. "If only I could take you now," he let out a salacious groan, shivering by the temptation. His thrusting deepened even more upon mine lay.

I molded beneath him, though was masked by his longing. Another moan followed shortly. Longer and deeper, the pressure was great. He could soon erupt into a peak of ecstasy. It would have been complete if he was given entrance.

"You must stop now Viserys."

"How can you ask such will of me now?" though his body held slower, teasing away from its undoing.

"Do you not feel tortured by this?"

The masking faded, slowly until he gazed down above. "Must you know so much of mine?"

"Only as you do me."

"Then it is of our entire existence."

The sheer veil of endurance glared bright upon his chest. His once neatened hair was no longer pulled back. The strands were now separated by exertion and drenched in craving. "Soon my love, soon I will have all of you," his amethyst gaze charged the response I would give carefully.

"And I you."

A heavy breath through his parted mouth seemed to hint its satisfaction.

"Come to me now. Sleep in mine arms as a wife would her king," he rolled to his backside, opening his chest for access. I gathered the thick cover of sheath first. Receiving its awning with great affection. He embraced as I lay aside him. Though beneath, he had directed my hip across his own. Leg over thigh, breast upon rib, virgin upon master.

It had never occurred as such before. Never had he taken it this far. To force his manhood above, to beg vast intimacy. The sensation had never been felt nor had I wished to experience.

"Let your thoughts be conquered Nalareth. I can feel your mind wallow in attention against my heart. Lay bare and sleep," he gathered a hold of my golden obscurity. Not of yellow, not of brown but between shades. His strong chin burrowed within the strands. When spoken for, he lifted ever so slightly to avoid bumping. "Shall I stroke your hair until the black takes you? It brings me peace as well for reason."

I gave no answer.

He had already convinced himself. It did bring comfort, the calming feel. Though this was not a massage of forgiveness nor devotion. It was of command. He merely demands sleep so he may evoke the lusting he had earlier brought. So he could feel alone without the influence of my own reeling in judgment.

The trail of desires were still hardening him.

So I let him bear mind of the black rendering the influence I held. Because soon, sleep will genuinely follow and memory will think no more.

.

Should Daenerys feel as plagued as I this day? Another comparison that should be not made. The experience Viserys ushered is nothing to Khal Drogo's night of her. Hers was real, mine was delusive. It was protected by boundaries, hers was forcefully ravaged upon completely. Mine lover was of selfish demise, hers was of violence and reign. When shall I embrace her with comfort? To whisper soft words into her pale ear. She should have returned by now.

"Should you pass through that entrance without me, expect no kind retrieval."

Merely being within his sights in waking was enough to bring tension. It was not as though he held arrogance or satisfaction in his manner. It was of being here, with him, ensuing.

"I was merely curious of the village. It is not everyday you observe them after a wedding's dusk."

"Yes well, you are not yet ready to appear before them so come away."

"You dislike my attire then?"

"No, your attire marks approval. It is of your texture."

I had waited until the last possible gaze. To face him, fully, would be a challenge. And I took measures to prepare myself ahead by waking before him.

I was ready.

He stood _directly_ behind. His touch long since inspecting the feel of my long strands. And then his gaze came sharp.

I am not ready.

"Why must your color be so uneven? Light and dark? The old gods of Valyria had no mind with you."

"And yours does not amongst Dothraki black?" Perhaps I was stronger than expected. Its strength nearly broke to a stutter though. Break no further. Hold confident.

"It's not mine I'm concerned with. Yours brings more beauty than I favor here."

"What would you have me do? Shall I rid of its existence with your sword?"

"No, this length must always be as such. Slicing the ends are for women who wish not of their sex. I merely wish your hair was one constant shade."

"It is my lord."

"In the time of night, yes. But in the sun's day, the shine of gold bares too lovely."

"Too dangerous you mean-"

"The Khal was very much upon you yesterday. Especially when Dany, his new wife just waiting for his seed, sat right next to him-"

"It was my intention to do so when I claimed him mine brother. Only when I spoke had he noticed. I needed him to understand-"

"That you would be close to him?"

"That I would be taken already by you. But it seems you've made this true from our lie. Your own seed has forever stained mine nightdress from having no other place to sow. Or have you forgotten?"

I've prepared myself beyond the strength of demand.

.

_Oh so many thank yous! I must sing praise to.._

_Mine new Story Alert-ers : _DocWho999. May Traverse. StephyMay92. Ameryll Cullen. MissCaityGrace. ilovefalloutboy. scarecrow1997. Rosellyia. Silvereyed . jjnnrr. SOSlove & lunaretinue. _(Well hello there! What? Wait, what? You want more? I bow to you. Yes, yes I do.)_

_Mine new Favorite-ers : _The Midday Moon. RainexXxSakura. Breazey. StephyMay92. Lovinlife48. ilovefalloutboy. scarecrow1997. Anthaliaxstories. BlkMagickWomyn. Emovampyreseer. Krissie Daughter of Iris. jnnrr & seni called by songbirds. _(Now don't do that. Just, just stop. Alright go ahead. Favorited? Uhm.. ThAnK yOu!)_

_Mine Gorgeous Reviewers :_

Oh _lovely darlings_, Impeccable? Whoa now, thanks so much for this encouragement! I hope I'm still keeping your love? PS, I checked out your profile, and I must say I really love your name, Ruby? Yea, I've just always loved that name. The end =P.

Oh _The Midday Moon, _I have to say, I love the way you write your reviews! Oh yes, the Khal is such a tricky guy to write, you just don't know about him. I hope I can get him really. And yes, the soundtrack is the fuel for my writing and of course, all your support as well haha. But the one song that takes me all the way has to be the Main Theme for GoT. It just does something to you.

Oh _Breazey, _Je t'adore? You adore? Thank you! I'm so glad to hear from you too! I remember typing in your name earlier and was like, Breazey? That is terribly cute. How'd you think of it? And you're a Walking Dead fan I see. Hmm... I made a deviation for that show! It turned out pretty great. If you'd like to see, I could PM you the link?

Oh _EvilIncarnateForever, _Thanks so very much for saying something! I hope I don't sound dumb when asking, but what's a Shanpire? Haha, it's been bugging me and I just had to ask. Yes, I stalked your profile.

Oh _scarecrow1997, _Yea when he got crowned, I was just staring at the screen like.. Wait a second, that can't be the end of him? After one season? That's it! He has to be resurrected, Martin has to bring him back? Why! Haha. I'm so glad to hear from you really! I love your review, you basically wrote exactly what I needed to hear. As for Viserys and the crown, we're just going to have to see what I shall do. P.S I thank you for your review and Game of Thrones is beyond great! It's about time they get a tv show like it on the air. Oh! And you made me your favorite author as well? Uhm.. thank you!

Oh _MissCaityGrace, _I'm hoping this one is keeping your love just as much? And I know you probably get this a lot, but you're from Australia? ! I've always wanted to go there really. What part are you from if you don't mind?

Oh _ilovefalloutboy,_ I do believe you made me one of your favorite authors? ! That was pretty sweet I have to say. And I totally went on youtube to check out Harry Lloyd clips for Robin Hood. I don't know, there's just something about him without the white hair that I miss. He just doesn't seem the same without his Viserys get up. But still, he took on the character perfectly and we'll always love him for it.

Oh _scarecrow1997, _you reviewed again? I shall respond again! You're absolutely right. I get so caught up in the details, adjectives and overall complexity of just one sentence that I forget that it might not be the easiest to read. It's a little messy. Sometimes it's hard to resist actually haha. But I promise to get better at it bc you're so right! And thanks for bringing more of my awareness to it really. I went back to the second chapter and edited some, just a little, only bc it was no bugging me. Such a perfectionist I am, it's a curse. By the way, you slapped me with flattery. Do it again? Haha

a / n

Whoa now, I've never written like this before. It's a whole new realm. Be patient with me, it'll get even better as I write more.

Oh, by the way, I have to sing another praise for those who took a look at the Ooh La La youtube video haha. It has over a 100 views now! Wow, again. That song, I tell you, every time I hear it, I think of Viserys. I've been corrupted. Have you?

Reviews?


	4. To Vaes Dothrak

**.**

**4**

**To Vaes Dothrak**

If I hadn't been given to him, he would have married her. She would have always accepted the fate. And he would have been given pure, incestuous offspring to carry his name with no flaw. If I hadn't been promised to a Targaryen, this life would be very different. But I was his, since the beginning, the moment we were introduced, he had claimed mine indefinitely. His father, King Aerys, saw what he had done. The appointed betrothal was made. He could see how his son yielded by the mere presence of his choice bride. The king's plan had not only succeeded. The rising thoughts and reaction had consumed his son faster than he designed.

Daenerys would have been given to her brother if none of this transpired. Perhaps it was the belated king's wish to marry his son far from his own kin. Of the reason why, none knew. In the 300 years of unbroken rule, there had always been incestuous marriages. Their children would have been complete in dragon's blood. Their reign would not be questioned. But the fates decided against this, as did the king.

I was to be given to a Targaryen. A daughter bequeathed from the devoted and strong House Ailyra. Its loyalty known greatly to all dragonlords, some of which to House Blackfyre. But I, a Valyrian outside the blood of dragons, would instead be married to one. And to, perhaps, become queen.

Was it of my desires? Did I wish to reign over the seven kingdoms?

Yes, I wanted it.

But it was never to be mine. Not now. And I held no anger or pain from this. If I were truly to be a queen then the gods would have given mine life to another prince. Not Viserys. He was far from a leader. By birthright, yes, the throne is his. But by nature and character, no, he should not rule. He was not a proper monarch. If the army should ever be given to him, no experience would seize them.

"Do you wish to open it?"

"Ser Jorah, I didn't hear your approach."

"A talent I've since been accustomed by. Would you like to see them, Princess?"

It was true. I was much absorbed in mind again. At least the sun's light had chosen to warm shadow instead of thy skin. Though, I had been unknowingly stroking the chest which kept safe the three dragon eggs. Only when this knight interrupted had I rest my hand against it.

"No, kind Ser, I wish not to expose Khaleesi's gift. It is her own, not mine."

"Yes, of course," he smiled, nodding as I stepped further from the heavy caravan. "I know not of her character as of yet, my lady. But I think your sister will be undisturbed from your curiosity to look."

"You know much of her already it seems," this was pleasant. It's been awhile since I've conversed so easily with an unfamiliar companion. There may even be a formal acquaintance between us yet growing. "As always, I will gratify my curiosities when she is near to share them."

"Quite," he grinned again. Yet a silence grew thick. We politely watched as the Dothraki continued loading the wedding gifts and few possessions onto the Khal's caravan. Ours was behind, the horses were ready to bear more weight as well. He soon glanced quietly, deciding to speak for chance and did so clearly. "Perhaps, this may be a good time to ask your inquiries of my translation?"

"Are we to wait until the entire village is ready or can we march ahead on our own horses?" Perhaps it wasn't. Viserys motioned for his saddle to be readied. His stride bearing even more confidence than last day.

"The road to Vaes Dothrak is a long journey, your grace. It may be best to wait for the leading warriors to escort you first."

"I will not wait for them. If Daenerys and Khal Drogo are already meeting us at the path's start, we will leave now."

"Then I shall arrange the escort now," he bowed and left in haste. Seeking the few men standing near with lengthened braids. He would ask again. He wanted to learn of my thoughts, as do I.

"They expect us to wait," he scoffed while neatening the few wrinkles of his tunic. Less formal in its riding attire, while mine was suited much easier to withstand the heat.

"I thought Dany was to be here when we woke?"

"Perhaps the Khal wanted more of her."

Arrested again. By the images he brought forth. Not only of the Khal's form mounting Daenerys as a dog would its bitch. But of Viserys thrusting above mine.

Let the mask wear thick, motionless, don't unveil such a reaction. Not even the faintest curve of lip can rise or gathering of brow. The time needed for control has proven worthy. None came. The strength of demand graciously faded.

"It would have been pleasant to see her this morn is all," a moment alone to ease both our discomforts.

"And you shall," he smiled. "We'll see our Dany soon enough. I'm sure she yearns your presence just as you hers. Though, we must remember, she's a married woman now. Her place is by her husband's side, in his bed. Open to his needs at all times. There will be a distance made between the two of you now."

If she needs mine near, I will always be. The Khal's influence could never separate our sisterhood. Neither could his. "Of course, I understand how it must be. The Khal's time of his Khaleesi bears more importance than mine," and yours.

His delayed nodding meant he had paused to study its meaning. What I truly meant. He has yet to distinguish each expression, each row of lip and distant gaze of mind. I was still his riddling sphinx. And would be kept so for a lengthened stave.

Daenerys, in both practice and bond, has been the only master to mine. As I hers. We knew each secret, every meaning behind our windows of soul. Just by a mere beat of lash could we decipher each other.

"Forgive the insolence, your grace. But it seems we have no horse for the Princess," Ser Jorah basked in what seemed to be humiliation for the khalasar's mistake.

"No horse? Are these people not the lords of horses, the matriarchs of foals? What do they expect her to ride then, a goat?" Instead of outrage, an expected response, Viserys held a humorous counter. It didn't anger him. He was actually quite upbeat and cheerful.

"It is not as though they have no such creature to give. They have many horses here. But it seems they've been ordered to wait until the Khal bestows one for her, himself."

And the mood has gone.

"What?" his dark brows drew close. "The Khal means to give _her_ a mare?"

"As a gift it would seem, yes-"

"Why?"

"I am unsure of his intentions. Though, I can suggest he means to welcome her to his village. Nothing troubling-"

"_Troubling_? He gave my sister, his _bride_, a horse, as a wedding gift before he meant to fill her sex. And now he wants to give _my wife_ one as well?"

"Ser Jorah, would you excuse us?" I should have suggested his leave earlier. But now that our escort has gathered, it may be wise to usher this elsewhere.

Viserys watched him leave, still furious of his messenger. He snapped to mine. "You dare come to Khal Drogo's defense?"

"I know not why he wishes to do so. It may seem inappropriate. But we are in a foreign land. Of course their customs will be different-"

"To openly convey a sexual innuendo-"

"An innocent gift-"

"He means to take you from me!"

It may have been a small village. Yet when such an argument about their leader reaches high, all eyes come to it. His narrowed gaze only bore into one thing though. Caring less for what attention he brought to us.

"You must calm this pain. Can you not see how important it is that you rid of this anxiety completely? Destroy it before we reach Vaes Dothrak-"

"Don't speak to me like I'm unaware-"

"His desires are far from me nor does he mean to steal-"

"You know nothing of his thinking-"

"I know if you risk confronting him of this, you risk losing the army."

He tightened his heated mouth. It meant to tremble open soon following, yet was closed again.

"Let him bestow this gift. It is only a horse. It holds no meaning as it did Dany. You know of the difference, you felt it last night. I am yours. I have always been yours. Nothing, no man, no realm, can ever change its certainty," whispered low, meaning great. The velvet stroke of his face led him far from the animosity. Even slowly, he placed his own on top mine, leaning into their place for a moment. The resolve of his battle left him blackened. "Your heart is no weakness," yet was consumed just as quick. He had solved that riddle with a close revere.

To show his true character, his true emotions would render him unfit, rotten by wasteful efforts. When such a glimpse could be seen, he returns. Conceals it fast as though it was never seen. But I would always look and see. I, who held him at no high pedestal, knew we were to be forever.

"Get on," he motioned towards his brown steed, newly saddle-born and playfully anxious to ride. "In front where I can hold you."

.

I would have slid off, charged the distance between ours, enveloped her small frame with mine and let her stay within them. Until she could muster her drying lips to speak of it. We would have even ridden in the same company.

But he did as he voiced.

He held mine choked and precarious.

The intention grew by each gallop. When I would loosen mine grip, he would tighten his more. When the escorts first noticed their leader's company, he would breathe heavily into my tress. The warmth of it clearly meant to resemble a dragon's throat. I was to stay with him. To not meet Dany with such an encounter.

She was there aside the Khal.

Her glowing locks seemed to dull and break of its usual vision. Her lips were cracked in lifeless rifts. Her once vibrant colors are now pained and numb. She didn't look to us as we trotted near for the Khal's signal. The joining khalasar had already caught up. Their numbers were almost extreme yet they were only half of their allegiance. Their leader gazed over them along the path. He had not changed. Still strong, still daunting in every feature. There was no hint of affection. No hint of care. It was only of duty and relayed apathy.

"Not yet," Viserys uttered deep, his gaze on Dany as well.

We lingered the same yet different in care. He wanted to know if she had satisfied him. Whether his sister was a worthy Dothraki lover. If she had given herself completely that would ensure his army hitherto. Without any flaw or weakness shown. I worried her health. Had he been gentle or was it as expected? Had she accepted the pain or fought against it? All of mine would soon be answered. Whether on this road or in Vaes Dothrak, she would break into reminiscent echoes and I would hear them all.

Viserys would later learn from mine or directly question her himself. Either way, our answers will match what he wants to hear.

The Khal's signal was given. Our escort followed behind him, we followed our escort and the large khalasar traveled along. Though Dany didn't return to his side. She kept pace with ours, somewhat ahead, though lacking in decision. Should she look to us, engage in contact, she would have to speak. Perhaps even if I was alone, riding my own horse, no such privacy would be given. No creature was given nor opportunity.

"You see how he commands them so easily? How they follow so perfectly?-"

How soon they will march for his beacon. How his signal will bend them to him. How long has this speech been etched into mind? Too long. Though it didn't have the chance to end. The same repetitious tongue had been interrupted.

When had this man dismounted his horse and walked to ours? I had nearly fallen heavily from his sudden appearance. Not nearly as heavy as his intention.

Khal Drogo had somehow wrapped around mine waist, grabbed tight and pulled down. Leaving Viserys with a dumbfounded stare soon turning to outrage and disbelief. Ser Jorah had followed close. Thus preventing a regretful outburst from him by calmly questioning the Khal.

"Shafka rhoa manin dorvi. Azhat chiori azho," he spoke even more thick than when first heard. Yet this was unlike its enfolding. He held mine at an arm's length from his. Gripping the upper portion of my arm. He didn't wait for another translation. He didn't even acknowledge my own reaction. Merely guided us towards the very head of the khalasar without a single glance of a reason. How else was I to respond? Cower away, run back to Viserys, seek the translation?

Nothing.

Until I saw it.

If the gods of Valyria granted mine unpredictable colors, then they truly blessed this creature with a beautiful existence. It must have emerged from soothing flame and titian sunset. The streak of pearled white along its snout vividly contrasted the reddish burnt mane.

"Hraze," _horse_.

The Dothraki have fourteen words devoted to their worshiped creatures. But none for thank you.

Khal Drogo led us closer to the stallion. Speaking again though the confusing sounds blended all too well together. It was enough to understand that one word. Never have I been given anything as majestic. Perhaps expressing gratitude would be even more unsuitable.

"Tell him!" Viserys broke through the enclosed gathering. He had taken the ground quite suddenly after I had. However, less antagonized and more controlled. "I will have him do no such thing without consequence. Tell him Ser Jorah. Tell him how great he's offended-"

The knight had already been conversing with the Khal long before they passed. Though, the Dothraki leader was obviously unaffected by all reactions. Even still, he readied the gorgeous mare with a leather-born saddle. Himself. He didn't ask his warriors to do so or even wait for our reach to Vaes Dothrak. It was here that he felt he should present his gift. Here that he seized mine directly from Viserys' lap. Here and now. And it meant nothing to him other than whatever purpose he was determined by.

"I care not for Dothraki culture. If their custom is to take a husband's wife from his arms, lead her far from him and give an extremely inappropriate token? Without any permission of my own? This is beyond what I shall permit-"

Ser Jorah waited patiently. Nodding when it was needed. Silent when he was yet given the chance. Though such a chance was far to be given unless interrupted. And he did so with the Khal's ignorant retort.

"He meant no offense, your grace. His intent has always been clear. He means for her to ride into Vaes Dothrak on her own horse. Picked from his own gaze. It's simply to pay homage to a custom."

"What custom?"

"I've earlier spoken of this to the Princess. You insisted of your presence as well."

"That has nothing to do-"

"For the Khal to personally bestow a horse is a great honor. You cannot refuse-"

"And we won't," his warm snout cuddled deep into mine palm. He was glorious and I have already since fallen for the creature. Regardless of how obscene the Khal's actions are or how disapproving Viserys is of it, I must have him. And I will. All who stood near were silenced fast by just a whisper of my own. "Aurum. I shall name him, Aurum."

"Sajak sajo," the Khal placed the reigns between mine. "_Aurum_," and bowed slightly before leaving for his horse. Which had wandered close to Dany's again. She was quieted all the while, yet her gaze spoke differently. The same confusion was written upon her. She would soon command our presence alone come the Khal's village. And I will be all the more obedient to the request. There is much to talk of.

Much to understand and more to learn of.

"You would do this?" Viserys slapped his hand upon mine. "Against me, you would ride this mockery?"

"As Ser Jorah explained, we would greatly dishonor the Khal by declining."

"You will shame me if you climb this saddle."

"There is no shame in abiding innocent customs. Customs by which your sister has been given to by marriage. By your demand. You will ride beside Aurum and I. Close and fitting," and thus I mounted the rich saddle. And was accepted almost instantly by the steed. We were perfect.

Viserys craned his neck, still holding the reigns. "If it pleases you?" and carefully handed them to mine. He backed away then. Unlike his sister, his gaze meant I had angered him. Not the dragon. Far from the dragon. This was something he could deal with. When we reach Dothrak, he will deal with it. And I will accept it. This was worthy of any consequence. Not only granting the distance I've so needed between us, it brought a happiness far since felt.

"It does," I smiled.

He bowed, lower than the Khal's, gaze harshly bore. "Then it pleases mine."

_a / n_

_Story Alert : _Doppelganger13. Rosie-Everdeen-Potter. eclectictsunami. The Battling Bard. Manderlin. ithinkimae. ForAslan. anne's creations. Bustedwitch. saint liz. katiemarie090.

_Favorite Story : _WhatsGoingOn. omoalexa. OC'sforever.

_Reviews :_

_MissCaityGrace, _It did? ! Well good, I'm glad it kept your love! Am I seriously the only one to comment on your origin? That's kinda crazy to me. Simply because I just love people on here from different countries. Australia being my top favorites along with Greece. And Sydney? ! I knew it was going to be Sydney haha. How I knew this, I do not know. But I did. Oh gosh haha. I would so love to visit there. I'm from Indiana originally, moved here to California. Next move = Australia! Haha, I wish.

_WhatsGoingOn, _Way to give me inspiration to keep writing! Really, you basically opened up the story and demanded more.

_ilovefalloutboy, _Thanks so much!

_The Battling Bard, _My thoughts exactly! I was surprised to just find Robb Stark and Jon Snow fanfics on here. Viserys got left out. He needed one, I needed to write one. Perfect match! Haha.

_Anon, _Your wish has been granted.

_The Midday Moon, _Yea that's true. I love them reviews but sometimes I'm like begging for more. Yours makes me happy, again. And oh gosh yes for the theme song! I can't tell you how many times I've listened to it. But thankfully I've branched out and into the rest of the soundtrack. You stopped breathing when you read it? Well I did so as well when I wrote it! I've always wanted to write a moment in a story that just makes you forget to breathe and stops your heart. Basically something that just does things to you. Mission accomplished I fear.

_ithinkimae, _Right? Harry Lloyd as Viserys is just such a perfect character. He made me hate him, love him and sympathize all the same. I just miss the heck out of him too! When I see Harry Lloyd without his platinum hair, it's just like... No =( Thanks so much for your review! I hope you're still interested?

_A / N_

Some more pictures for your pleasure. The 1st : Mine Dragon Egg. Oh dear gosh, where do I start? I just so happened to come across this beautiful necklace that reminded me so very much of Dany's green statuesque egg! Online shopping amazing-ness complete. I mean really, it's truly incredible. I took a pic of it in the sun, when the scales look like they're glowing, and posted it. There's that.

And the 2nd : Aurum, Nalareth's horse. He's so very perfect to match, you must go see him? PS forgive how hurried it may look. The main focus is the horse obviously haha. Ignore the failed effects.

And 3rd : Another very big gracious thank you for those video lookers. Over 200 views? ? Do you want to kingslay me with your amazing-ness? Because you did.

You know where they all are.

And 4th : Reviews yesh ?


	5. Master & Lover

.

**5**

**Master & Lover**

Castles of prevailing stone and glorious intimidation. Powerful, clean and marked by thousands of Dothraki warlords. All foreigners who spoke of its existence would cower. None were willing to travel the Narrow Seas to write in historic records. Fearful and indecisive they were.

The two mare statues ahead seemed to welcome in an unusual way. Though, its beckoning was unlike its inhabitants. This would be our home. Dany's home. And it has yet to prove its reputation.

"This is the great city Dothrak? Barren land covered by mud and horseshit?"

None answered him.

The horses seemed to instead. Mine Aurum gave a curious sound of either impatience or hunger. I hadn't the chance to ask whether he ate earlier. It's been awhile since the creatures were given time. Khal Drogo led his gelding past ours. Overlooking his empire with the same gaze he wore since, the beginning. Does he always give this one expression? Even with his Khaleesi? What man would frown if she was theirs?

The khalasar followed us between their reverent gate.

Viserys may drive the truth past its validity but for this. This seemed undeniable. I hoped for something grander. A home like this? There were no marble castles or towering land of strength. Simple huts lay waste across deserted lands. Children ran happily though. Women gossiped brightly as they cleaned. Even the men joined their families with enthusiasm.

"Nalareth," her voice had even lost its song. The usual veil of satin now a bland tune. Wait, she spoke?

"Dany?"

"My hands. They're so painful," she released the reigns. The rope had dug deep into her tightened grip and left her wounded. The long journey had worn its length. We were well into the village. The Khal already disappeared among his people. Nowhere near.

Aurum playfully nudged the man who took care of his reigns before almost trotting after mine. I took the dirt and was by her side instantly. Nearly too fast for I sought to lean against her horse to regain balance.

Though Ser Jorah had readily offered his assistance. He didn't wait for her permission nor mine. She was already in his arms, leaning heavily against him to prevent a fall. As soon as she met the ground, we embraced. "Let me see," any longer on the Kingsroad and the rope could have sliced her palms.

"Khaleesi," but then a crowd of three determined women joined us. Soon gathering around Dany and leading her away. She looked back, still dazed by the pain yet it was clear, she was confused by their actions.

It was one step towards her. Just one step to follow them. And was so easily forsaken. Viserys had engaged, clinging to his sword with one hand, gripping my arm with another. "I told you. There will be a distance now. I bought those slaves. To care for her, tend to her, comfort her. All the things by which you've always done. No more."

"Viserys-"

"She needs to learn of the Dothraki ways to please the Khal. And to do so, she must grow apart from you."

"No-"

"Careful of your tongue Nalareth. You've already defied me once-"

"She can't be forced into another deprivation. Not this fast. Those women won't replace her need of mine. Her role as Khaleesi bears more hardship that she wants to endure alone. I won't let her be alone-"

"I've spoken. Our lodging has been established ahead of our arrival. Meet me there and do not leave."

"We meant to converse together-"

"If you continue to argue-"

"I will leave for our new home but not before I speak with her," I could have remained there. Stared into his growing intensity. Endured the building of his eclipsed purge. But I turned from him, risked the chance of being seized, and marched ahead in the path they lead her.

Aurum was an escape, a reasonable flight. I was willing to accept the consequences to ride him. And now? It will be unthinkable.

Practically charging through the entrance and stumbling over whatever lay way, Daenerys and her handmaidens nearly looked startled. They begun to tend to her wounds with saturated cloths. All knelt around her, unmoving. Until their Khaleesi spoke, with a stronger voice than before. "Leave now," and they did. One such woman finished wrapping cloth around her hand first. Then smiled to mine lightly whilst joining the others outside.

Where they left, Viserys should have been. But wasn't. It won't be long until he returns from whence he came.

"You left him?" She moved from her chair to a plush pillow resting beside another.

"Yes-"

"You must go back."

"Do you want me to?"

"No. Will you sit beside mine already?"

.

It was the company itself we needed. Not the content. She spoke of it all. Every detail, every unchallenged thought. How it felt. How he was gentle at first, then his desire grew harder, more demanding. The Dothraki way truly extends as far as their sexual preference. It was hard enough not to look away or clench might. He wounded her.

But it was she who needed to speak. It was I who needed to bear silence.

Of Viserys, of the night, of my own pain, none of this mattered.

"It's why I haven't spoken until now. If I were to look upon you- When I tell you, it becomes real. When we always speak- Nalareth?"

I looked up from the pillow. The edge had lost its cushion and the material had dampened slightly.

"Something's happened to you?"

The sooner I let go of it.

"No, I was listening," and the sudden ripple of thick lashes betrayed the attempt. She saw and she knew.

"What did he do?"

"What _did he_ do indeed. Another time to bask in your rumoring perhaps?"

"Brother."

"Sweet sister. Your maidens wait for your invitation back in. They'll rejoin you after we take our leave."

"She tires from mine beckoning now anyway," how I managed to stand without falling gave even more discomfort. But none saw. The royal siblings were yet intently gazing into each other. I walked to him and was bold enough to snake mine arm through his. Despite our earlier conflict. "Let her delve in much needed peace-"

"Did he take you?"

She remained on her pillow, not grasping the edge nor following as I. "Yes," her gaze was even practicing neutrality. Every emotion she held was released earlier together, thankfully so.

"And he was satisfied?"

"I could hardly see-"

"Through what? Tears? Have you cried before him?"

"He showed no expression for he took mine anyway-"

"If you show any objection to his seed-"

"I understand-"

"Do you sister? You understand your new husband has yet to pay mine for your sex? That we are not on our way home with the army? Why is that you suppose?"

A slight tug may have pushed him further. It seemed as though his muscles were breathing, in and out, beneath the skin. They paused only a moment as he briefly noted who was still dangling from his arm.

Daenerys left the ground and stood before him. Thinking the height difference would improve confidence. "Illyrio did say the army would remain as it is unless there comes a Dothraki omen-"

"But an omen has already been seen. Or have you been so mournful to even notice what's happened?"

"No, I-"

"Nalareth," he gave a raw distance. Outstretching his hand to mine chin, lifting ever so slightly. "Tell her," before dropping it heavy. For what purpose? We stared, peeling each other by layer only for him to finish first. "Is this not what you wanted? To speak privately with your adorned sister? Well I suggest you do now for it will be your last for quite some time-"

"You mean to separate us?"

"You've had your turn, sister. Nalareth wishes her voice to be heard."

"Mine voice is the same as hers-"

"Tell the Khaleesi what her Khal has claimed you as."

"Why does this need to be spoken?"

"Tell her!"

If I am to, then I'll do it as though his presence is nowhere near. It would be easier to explain in our own dealings. His anger will rise, yes. But if he means to separate our company, then I shan't let him ruin its time. I disregarded his scowl and met her. Fixed already, she didn't wander.

"I claimed him mine brother for concern of your well being. You know this for you heard. Ser Jorah later translated his response to us after you left together. Khal Drogo has claimed mine his _Krista_ by means of both his Dothraki and our Valyrian culture. We do not yet know what this means completely. But the word _Krista_ is female relative. As to what type of relation, we're unsure. Though I believe he claimed mine his sister by marriage. What worries your brother is what the position may require-"

"Require?"

"Since the Dothraki have different meanings to their language. Ser Jorah tried to explain more on their dialect but Viserys quickly deemed it to be sexual. I must contradict him-"

"As you have been," he's allowed this much to continue. Nor has he forced silence yet. How further can we pursue?

"And of the omen?" she glanced to her most precious gift. The eggs, newly open in their cradle, their scales perfected by candlelight. Golden slashes beneath each chisel gleamed under the attention. Their frozen peak gave her more meaning than she foretold. I followed her gaze, lingering upon them. Why would they capture us for this?

Viserys meant to answer her then but I continued before he could.

"It's not an omen. Your brother's judgment is clouded by something more grotesque and obscene-"

"We're leaving," he marked the hour, nearing the edge pursued too long. "You'll return to each other's company when I see fit. Remember my commands sister. You know of their dire conditions."

"Wait, please brother. If you truly mean to hold us apart, let our embrace once more?"

"Quickly for I grow weary of this," he lowered his arm like an opening gate. Brushing past its hinge, I completed the distance for both. Giving us little space.

She burrowed within the cover of mine shadow. Masking her concern. "Stay near?"

"Fear not."

She grasped softly to mine arms. So soft I thought she had let go. But was still in hold when Viserys gathered mine again. A glaze of panic flashed across her lavender quartz. A small mixture of my own could be seen as well. Though, with our mastery, any hint faded.

"You will look only to your slaves for pleasured advice and womanly care. And only them. Sacrifices must be made to win our rights. _All_ of our rights," he spoke the last few under his breath as we passed the entrance. The women waited for his nod before going in. While I searched through their obedience for one last glimpse of her silver wave. It was unseen.

Its replacement had taken the form of this man. A man whose next decision was made only to quench what he's been wanting to finish.

Our new dwelling was close to hers. Closer than I feared. Within a short walking distance, and perhaps even shorter running breadth. But how could I go to her now that he's even more determined to yield his jealousy? There's always been resentment when he would look to us. Our care and love stronger than what we felt for him.

What would he do if he wakes without mine beside him? It's happened before. When the nights grew long and thy encompassing form was smothered by his choking influence. I longed for my own panthera fur and raven feathered mold. The dreams were already moving. Images were full and lovely. So deep into nothing. Until he threw back the warmth, reached under thy backside and legs, and lifted across the distance between our chambers. The feel of his rigid chest breathed purposefully against mine breast. His scent had turned erotic. Though lust was not the only reason.

It was his soul that fell prey to lonely revelation. Ever since the Rebellion had turned his life awry had he grown fearful of solitude. The cure was given to him before it struck. Before his brother, Rhaegar took Lyanna Stark from her brother and betrothed, Robert Baratheon. The cure to help him through all was, simply, his young bride.

His bride whose body was now forcefully dunked into a steaming bath. It wasn't until I frantically resurfaced had Viserys' naked physique joined the same path. Only mine path was of flight instead of his easy descent by ladder.

Just as he would throw back the covers of my bed had he thrown me into this cauldron. Without any hint nor warning.

"I would have stripped you of your garment but thought it best to avoid the struggle," his perspiring manhood gradually lowered by each step until he submerged completely. The humbled waves settled just below his ribcage for its chosen level. I tried to make distance but where I landed bore an unlikely escape. The water was still yet caught in my throat and nostrils. "Don't drown my love. I value you more than I do your corpse."

The gown's material was so heavy as to make even the smallest attempt to remain in one place impossible. And he found the solution incredibly fast as though it was his plan all along. Despite any fight I would give, he already made his intent very clear.

Under the water's resistance, one cannot move in haste. Everything becomes delayed by the thick pressure the liquid gives. But none of this hindered Viserys. He moved fast and finished even faster.

The soaking dress was tossed over the bath with a loud splat unto the rugs. No undergarments to hide beneath for he had somehow tore them off as well. And the water gave little concealment from its boiling color. I am now completely exposed to him.

"What are you doing Viserys?"

"Looking at you," he spread his arms along the border of the bath. Grasping the edge. His silver tips were close to melting icicles above his shoulders. The end droplets spewed crystals along his skin. And the daggers turned especially void within the gaze he maintained. "You've accepted the Khal's horse, you ran to Daenerys when she needed you close and yet you shy from your lover's gaze," he let go of the corners and repositioned his handle along mine beating thighs. Pulling more and more until I was made to straddle his lap. The sudden reminder of his naked form impacted my own with as much awakening as I could choke. "That's right my love. I am as much your master as I am your lover. It's time you were reminded."

_a / n_

_The Ones Who Want More : _XroweenaJAugustineX x. tainted-angel21. Jeeperonastool. NimbusLumos31. LadySaphire. RickaRickaRicka. Phoenix Unicorn & slipxxknot.

_The Ones Who Want Gold : _bunnyboo154 & You cant rush science.

_Now these, these Ones already have it : _

_ithinkimae, _And I was so excited to hear from you! So quick too! Right after I just posted the chapter too. And there you were for me haha I was a bit nervous about writing that chapter since it was after the provocative one. But I think it turned out pretty well. And hopefully this is all playing out as it good as can be. I'm so glad you're still interested! I always get unsure whether I can keep it in the hearts of readers haha.

_Rosie-Everdeen-Potter, _I shall carry on and I did carry on. Thanks for your voice! And all I know is I want to hear even more from you! Though I'm sad to say my ASAP isn't as fast as I would like. But it's here now and enjoyable still I hope?

_WhatsGoingOn, _So perfect it hurts? Well not too much pain I hope? *** **evil smile & swoon * I loved your review and would love to hear from you even more! More pain on this one perhaps?

_scarecrow1997, _I don't think you were too quick, really. I understood why you said something. The sentences were just way too long and commanded by descriptions. But still, I appreciate your review again! And thanks so much for mentioning the personalized reviews. I wish all the authors on here did it actually. Especially when you're a reader, it's like each chapter is designed for you. I find myself just scrolling down and looking for my name for the authors that do haha. But of course, I'd scroll back up and read. I totally agree about Viserys. No one loved him. He even says, "They love her more than me." Referring to Dany after she eats the horse heart. "How can you rule without wealth or fear or love?" I loved your review by the way! It had so much in it and I went crazy for it.

_The Midday Moon, _Gods I love your reviews. I said exactly this after reading it in my head. Seriously. And you say exactly what I love to hear. And actually what I do as a reader. The way you talked about how anxious it makes you feel until you can click that notification. It drives me mad when real life demands you deal with it first. But then again, it always feels like a reward when you finally do get to it. I was wondering what took you so long! Haha. I missed ya! You know, I think I did a shout out to you in Grecian as well. I saw your name and was like. "Wait a sec you're familiar. Hello!" Yea, it was lovely. And I so appreciate you mentioning Aurum, her horse. I fell in love with him too by just writing him haha. Did you happen to go see it on deviantart? I think a few people did which was nice. And yea, Viserys has a temper. I just hope I can stay true to his character. Hopefully he seems real enough.

_A / a / n_

Oh yesh, yes I know.

The next chapter, you may need to brace yourself.

PS You know how I sometimes mention the GoT soundtrack? Well, I made a little playlist for you via 8tracks. It waits for you where everything else is. On profile. Indeed. I only put my favorites. I also make a whole bunch of other music playlists if you'd like to listen in on them? They're pretty nice.

Reviews for mine? I do crave them you know.


	6. Silver Mirage & Vicious Green

**.**

**6**

**Silver Mirage & Vicious Green**

"I'm not going to fuck you. But if you cover yourself from me again, I'll wound the very feature you mean to mask. Yes?"

It wasn't enough for him to feel the hardening of his sex build upon its entrance. Nor have these pale sweltering breasts openly marvel the harmful shame more. There was a fire in him. Spreading more rapidly than any flood could take under. Though a restricting chance would need to be given, quickly. "Yes."

He looked over the way it formed within the mounds of my lips. Accepting the answer quite fast. Though patiently lowering his gaze to the moving steam. Gauging along the rounded corners of my exposure. Modeling the shape of the fainted smoke. Its lingering enhancement rising through the skin and somehow even higher. He couldn't fall heir to silence though even with the vision before him taking all else.

"Since the time of your first blood, the moment I was informed of its meaning, of my duty as a man, I've dreamed its purpose. What it would feel like to spread your naked legs, lower myself against the warm silk of your womanhood. To release the seed of my dynasty into you. But I couldn't. You were taken from me just as the throne was. When all I ever wanted was destroyed. And yet, you were always near. Though left forsaken to reject the very seed you're meant to carry," his touch had caressed the dimples of my outer thighs while dragging with his voice. Until both his hands bordered the center of our joining.

He would speak of it. When we're like this, together. Close enough to fill each other by just one mistakable thrust of his. Of the morning I woke with the creamed sheeting drenched by darkened color. The disgusting trail of vaginal blood running along my legs. The day I became a woman. Ready to bear his children, the dragon's offspring, a new generation of Targaryens.

He wanted to bring the memory, slowly. To ready himself. Yet he already was.

The extent of his rapt game was suddenly met by pressured waves. He meant to feel mine, deeper. To pleasure his senses beyond the temptation of the dream, and so I lied. I led him here to build something I lost. Courage for one, composure for another. To say yes to the invitational pause.

A pause given even more time by the very breath he's now stolen. The waiting has left his control weakened. Even as I kept the promise. As I strayed from hiding any part he wanted bare to him. Nor did I wince from his leaning massage. But now? His aching palms had slowly moved to cradle himself while his knuckles covered the tender hairs of my groin. He looked to the thick waters as though he could see past its coloring and into his doings.

"Our child, my son, waits in the high halls of the Valyrian gods until existence. Until we give him life."

He prodded even more between my legs. From the start of his soliloquy til the end. Until he couldn't take it anymore. And he couldn't. Two of his fingers greedily pushed into me. Deeper than the untouched region has ever endured before.

"Viserys!" I kicked off the bath's wall.

The slick water prevented such an attempt of his to reclaim too early. Though I cowardly stayed within the boundaries of the bath, inside the cage. Still naked and still condemned. The fight was only willing to guard for that one push. For he didn't wait. He lunged after my path. Waves of water poured over the edge and layered the floors. Even more so when I tried to unbind his grip. No water could give resistance now. The sharp force of his knee blew into my stomach and pinned us both.

"You dare fight me!" His dragon was more than ready. The ample swell of my right breast was crushed instantly by his collision. And the trembling muscles of his leg shook the water into long ripples. "What did I say Nalareth? What did I say not a moment before you loathed my touch? That I wouldn't fuck you. That I wouldn't force my cock inside you. Because I, unlike your precious Dothraki brother, have to wait. I must wait to have my woman, my wife!" His warm saliva showered my lips like fire to stone. "Do you not know what this is doing to me? Every night, every morning I'm reminded that _you_ are still a virgin. My virgin. My bride. And you lunge yourself across waters to avoid having my skin stroke your cunt."

The bath had emptied greatly around us now. His pale, sculptured backside was completely exposed. But not nearly as I. One entire side was shadowed by his smothering, while the other was in a fit of violent shivers. Even though the water was still warm, still enveloped in steam. I was freezing.

"Viserys," it took more than I could summon to move along his chest. Past his long neck, strong chin and silken face. To keep my palm against him somehow without staggering. "You're hurting me."

Generations and generations of Targaryens have always inherited the rooted color of striking lilac. So unearthly and so glorious it could pierce dragonstone by gentle gaze. His colors were different. In this moment, they were far from violet, but of silver. Dark silver that couldn't be without forthcoming. Brought on by a source of great emotion or influence. The one who summoned its sights would forever become unheard of in legends. For they would be lost in the ashes of decay. Unless the cause of the mirage was either precious to the Targaryen or of great importance. Their mate in particular.

Then something else occurs.

"_Hurting_ you?" The silver glorified even more with an explosion of light. So blinding, I had to look away. "Am I causing you pain? In what way my love?" One hand left the restraint of my arms. And briefly lined the corner of my breast, trailed the still quivering flesh of my torso and kneaded his way downwards. Though instead of returning to his previous intent, he moved his palm along his own hip. "The only way I could or would ever _want_ to inflict pain on you is to be _inside_ you."

The thick ice baking the walls of my throat wouldn't melt. "Can you not see how you're changing Viserys? We should remove ourselves from this temptation. To bring us here, without a moment's breath, without clothing. What it's doing to _us._" Slowly his color of blaze faded. Though its silver mirage was still there. Still tormenting his beautiful eyes with animosity. "Please, my love."

Not my _lord_. The bounds of this caution have been crossed. My _love_ was rare in its bringing. So rare, it could give mercy.

"You can't undo what's been done Nalareth. I can feel it. You've brought it to me. And it won't go away," and from his hip to the length of himself, he insinuated. "You know what needs to be done."

"No, this has never happened before," it may have never to us but I was more than aware of why. He reached for my hand while urging with a sharp gaze.

"Touch me."

He was merciless.

For he already thrust my palm around his largely endowed sex. And tightened it to make an urgent fit. "Correct what you've done, now."

"I don't know how," truly have I never been taught nor experienced.

"You will do as I should have done to you," and it was then he directed the movement into lustrous stroking. Moving my hand beneath his own guidance. His length had already been hardened but has now grown irrevocable without relief. Pulsating by its lingering hold. His dulling gaze closed softly. The faster he compelled us, the faster his scent filled the bath with erotic lust and thick elation. The steam would only sympathize for mine with its small token of concealment. I couldn't see how he was unraveling. Couldn't watch as his erection furiously begged our hands for liberation.

The water's calm ripples took another form. The more we rubbed, the higher the waves. Soon no water would envelop the tub. Which would give him a reason to leave. For us to stop.

And I wanted to. What this was to me, is punishment.

Punishment for his waiting. For pushing him to do this. The Khal brought undeniable rage. Aurum brought vocal lashes. Running to Dany proclaimed a jealous mark. But with all of it combined. The rejecting, Khal Drogo, Aurum, Dany, this. All of it has led him here. To go beyond simple possessions and into something unshakeable. When the fortress of our houses brought us together. My House Ailyra and his House Targaryen. So close were they to joining by our vows. So close to becoming the strongest, largest and most dangerous of the seven. But when those vows never came. They never did. But we were always together after.

I accepted it. He demanded it.

To think since the time we were forced from our home that now he means to push everything at once. To break the many boundaries that's been lain. To want so much more than he can't have.

And now. His seed would forever coat my dress of night and has now drenched thy skin.

He released himself into my hand while moving his own quickly before he could. And instead cradled the back of my neck, pulling us closer. His chin taking place on top the soaked wreckage of my head. The heaving of his chest trying to catch up to his lost while. "Thank you," he leaned into the side of my face, touching our cheeks together and breathing erratically. So erratic as to barely speak though he broke its restraint. "To be given you Nalareth, saved everything I've ever loved. Everything I can never be without. Why can you not see what you are to me? Why can you not see you are the only woman I will always have. Feel for me as I do you. Let yourself be mine."

He pulled away. Arching his body until the end of our embrace. Stretching his lean legs over the bath, his torso painfully resting against the railing until he heaved onto the puddled rugs with a hard landing. Though as he leaned back over, my own leave was suppressed.

He whispered deep enough to mistake a lion for a man.

"Do not leave."

.

For he had left to seek out wine and converse his throne with Jorah. Leaving me here. Not within the bath since I'd long since crawled down the ladder, staggered to our clothing crate and plopped down onto the still wet floors. Only to cringe sharply by the impact.

It was sore.

The heated, tortured, betrayed feature of my own sex was sore.

What if he had thrust himself instead of his hand?

I know nothing of pain.

He knew everything of its sweet calling. He wanted to bring the vision of our pain. To wound mine with his weapon.

And I wanted to scream. To cry hard, bulbous tears. For I know it will happen one day. One day he won't use his fingers to enter his desires. He won't have the control he invoked this day. And he certainly won't ejaculate into my flesh, rather my womb. And I responded to him. The one feature I've so desperately tried to protect, to honor, responded to Viserys. When I flung myself from his lap had it grown wet. Wet from his skin, his touch, his invasion.

And when he spoke. To give myself to him, to love him as he does me. But what kind of love could he have ever felt? I was his reminded virgin, of everything he once held dear? Could he possibly love with a heart as cold and cruel as his? Yes. And I loved him. I did. I loved him as any betrothed maiden would to her future husband. As any maimed horse would to its eating predator. Or lioness to her lion in heat sneaking up from behind to rape her.

How did these muscles, these hands manage to move the material, lift it overhead and scoot the golden dress down over my bod? My freezing, shivering, dripping bod? Well it did somehow. And was somehow able to wrap the folded panthera blanket around itself. Soon after I shoved the tangled brown and flaked gold branches of hair under this hood.

I must stand now. Just cling to the blanket's seams, stand and resurrect thy dignity. Though when the soles of my feet nuzzled into the pond rugs had a visitor made themselves known.

"Forgive, I wait until Krista is ready," a young boy with short Dothraki curls made his way back towards the tent slit.

"No! Please, come in. I, I was merely cold," when diamonds and jewels could melt outside on rock surfaces, I'm cold.

He bowed low before entering again. The slopping noise of his boots didn't seem to pay him notice. Though he didn't pass the wooded arch. "I bear gift from your sister Khaleesi," a bundle wrapped in a black leather blanket was held in front of him. Still with his gaze lowered and neck tilted. "And message. Khaleesi say since she is to be made far from you, you must have part of her. A most treasured part to ease Khaleesi and Krista's pain from distance of each other."

Still crushing the furred seams with one grip, I reached for the bundle softly. And gently pressed it against my chest, tucked behind the blanket. It was heavy. So heavy, though I cradled its form quite naturally.

"I take leave?"

"What is your name?"

"I one of Khal's bloodrider's and guard of Khaleesi. I, Kovarro."

"Thank you so very much. You may take your leave Kovarro. Thank you," just as he opened the entrance to do so. "Wait! I should give her something as well. Something of me to- Yes. Here," the thin golden bracelet my mother gave to me after she announced I had bled. It's timing may have been unpleasant but it was still dear. "Tell her we will give our thanks personally to each other, soon."

He carefully positioned it under both his clasped hands and quickly left as though it were a grave mission.

The bundle molded perfectly against my ribcage. So perfect, I nearly forgot it was here. Though when I laid along the bed, cuddled deeper into this hooded cave, with my backside facing the entrance, remembering could have brought those foreboding tears. They did come. They came fast. Very fast. The bed sheeting would soon become a light lake if I don't slow its stream.

It was the bundle that did just that. Unfolding its tender wrapping should have brought more. But when the gift was completely exposed. And Dany's perfume filled the air had I stopped breathing. She's giving mine one of her dragon eggs? Not just one of the three. But the gorgeous egg covered by green and bronze scales. The one her touch first glazed over at her wedding. The one my sights went directly to as we stared from the mention of omens.

And I give her a simple piece of jewelry?

Nothing could ever compare to a gift like this. Nothing.

Its scales shimmered like the dance of a dark hymn. The green was like moss in the deep woods at dusk. Just before the light fades and the midnight hour beckons could they gleam like jaded dew. A baby dragon once resided within this temple. How it would be to watch as it glided through the night's realm. Perched on top of the highest tower of King's Landing. Overlooking every human and creature with its large polished eyes. Then, when the sun had returned to its godly home beneath the horizon, would the dragon hover down into its keeper's window. Gracefully hopping onto her bed, fondling into her cold body, with its tail protectively cradling its mistress. The hot blood beneath its rock-like body would warm their sleep into comforting luxury.

"You have saved me little dragon," I stroked each scale over and over until its texture is memorized. Until I could breathe again. "You may have fallen into a frozen world beneath your egg but you have given me hope. And I will love you forever."

a / n

_(Story Alert) Those who Don't Deny It : _ . Heartless-Princess33. ArchangelFemme. Marvgrrl81. JasperControlsMyEmotions. Spyro Flavord Skittles. DamonSalvatorelover. Friggatriskaidekaphobia. wearamess. Else Puck A Liar. Aya Ayame. IfoundHopeInYourHateForMe. Hufflepuff Mudblood. VoodooKarma. Fethefeline. Bess Woodville. randompersoneatingpie. Kyliesaysficken. The-Kiwi-Lover. DeadWombat. xx Rachel. RaeChasingRainbows. _(And just where have you been? There was just this explosion of all of you all at once! It's alright, I forgive you for taking so long. Why don't you let me hear you now? Huh huh? Just a suggestion. PS You succeeded in your kingslaying mission. Congratulations. I've been slayed. By, you know, the overload of support and fascination of this story from you.. Ok okay I'll stop.)_

_(Favorite Story) Those who Don't Fear It : _Heartless-Princess33. CHSShortie. Storylover456. wearamess. Else Puck A Liar. IfoundHopeInYourHateForMe. Bess Woodville. Harajuku Flavors. DeadWombat. RaeChasingRainbows. _(So, what brought you here? Was it the Game of Thrones Season 2 Finale? Because that's what brought me here for sure. Those dragons have stolen my heart almost more than Mr. Targaryen has corrupted it. If only he would have showed up in the finale like the book has him written! But I was more than okay with that beautiful scene with .. Wait, I shouldn't spoil it for those .. Well .. Khal Drogo & Rhaego! Sorry.)_

_Those who Keep It Forever : _

_scarecrow1997, _Oh my goodness! You feel just as passionately about Viserys and Game Of Thrones as I do. I didn't think it was possible. But I've met my match! So, fear not, I already have some pretty dynamic ideas about the very scene you're worried for. Its been etched into my mind ever since I witnessed the golden crown. I nearly cried too, I won't lie. There's just something about his character that well, you know. I have to say though, it may be because he reminds me of Loki (from Thor) & just men in general I find myself attracted to. Too bad I can't find any where I'm living. And it may also be because Viserys is unforgettable. There's just way too many conditions to that, I go back and forth. Oh! And by the way, the votes that you mentioned weren't really votes. I was just getting sick of writing "And here are the people who are Story Alert-ers and Favorite-ers." So I came up with something to replace it. So the "more" and "gold" represented them. And you have Viserys down to the deepest note don't you? Product of his environment, really bad temper, foolish boy. I watched Harry Lloyd do an interview about Viserys to become more acquainted and let me tell you, they need to resurrect him.. like NOW. Season 3 give mercy!

_WhatsGoingOn, _I do believe Viserys has become even more of a dog in this chapter. Or a lion. You may agree. I don't know which one I like him as more. Or a dragon haha. Okay, that's me stopping now.

_gameofthronesfan, _You really think so! Well thank goaush! I'm actually just having the hardest time staying true to his character. He's such a difficult one to write. I want to change him so freaking bad but I just can't. It's the way he is.

_The Midday Moon, _And sad for me to say that I can't keep up with Grecian Pulse either. I've hit some type of Greek mythology road block that won't let me escape. I blame Game Of Thrones. I really do. Westeros has stolen my soul. You saw Aurum! I'm so flushed about the effects though. I tried to make the background less modern because originally it was a fence. But I wanted the horse to be the main focus. Kind of failed. And the text! Oh gosh. That's just embarrassing for me. But at least the other deviantarts turned out pretty good of Viserys and such. I probably should restrain myself from asking. But DID I STOP YOUR HEART on this one? I hope I did! That's one of my goals I tell ya. I have to stop The Midday Moon's heart. I have to do it! It's just not worthy enough if I haven't hahaha oh gosh. And also, for the effect my writing has on you, let me just say. I apologize... now let me just hug you for how awesome you make each review.

_Else Puck A Liar Called, _And first off... THANK YOU thank you for reviewing this Viserys fic! You can ramble all you want seriously. The cravings I have for long reviews may just be the end of me. Hopefully this is turning into something you love as well! I'm not going to lie, this chapter was incredibly hard to write. Even I was blushing from the descriptions but I got over it and I think, as a result, went well beyond what I probably should have.

_IfoundHopeInYourHateForMe,_ More has been given especially to you. Now, if you're not still in love with it, you have to speak! Because this baby is so much more different than I'm used to writing.

_Aya Ayame, _I shall keep writing until my little heart gives out and my bones turn to dust. I solemnly swear. Only if you keep reading!

_Bess Woodville, _Nope it's not possible. You're awesome! Alright, I know, that's cheesy. But thanks for the inspiring awe! haha

_Harajuku Flavors, _Steamy? Yea the ending for 5 was a jerker. But this one, phew, it was soo hard to start, keep going, keep going and finish. But it's finally out here! And just seriously hoping everyone loves it. And I LOVE Khal Drogo as well. At first, I was like, who does this guy think he is? But after watching him, falling in love with Dany and then just recently on hbo, I'm so glad I wrote him into this as well. He will be mentioned a lot more of course. But I can't stray too far from Viserys. I've been captured and held hostage by his character and must be loyal at all time... or something haha. Their relationship is way complex I admit. Love hate love hate, wait love? No hate. Wait! But you were totally right on what you said. They're distant but close.

A / a / n

Like I said to some of you above, this puppy was seriously hard to write! I was just struggling to the core with it. I could have gone another month trying to push ideas out. And it's summer! But it actually came pretty good! Towards the end, my fingers just glided along the keyboard. I got the inspiration I needed. And no, not with that playlist I made.. I made another! For Season 2! Yea, it's there. Among other things. My muse came and should stay, I'll beg him for us.

Oh! And I need to give some major praise to FF for creating the Image Manager for us writers! OMG am I in love with it! See that lovely, handsome, gorgeous Viserys at the top of the page next to the story title and summary? That is what I speak of. Thank you thank you thank you! Now all my stories have awesome pictures to represent them! It's about time. But why does the image have to be so small? Make them bigger so people can actually see them.. better.

Remember to SPEAK or sing, whichever.


	7. Entice Thy Dracarys Light

.

**7**

**Entice Thy Dracarys Light**

The bleak evening's draft writhed notoriously. Crawling from the tightness of wrist to the soft dip above elbow. Nearly was I dangling from the bedside. Childishly laying like this for such a reason to be near her gift. The sway of my arm slowly orchestrating a soft tune. One that could tame the greatest of bothers into succulent rapture. If it were even made possible, I would have it up here. Beside mine now. Dwelling in the empty side where Viserys would be. In hopes, he'll still be gone after morning breaks. Though to stay alert long enough to make certain was doubtful.

Even if I were to move, in the smallest limp, sharp pain would come. Perhaps not as keen as before. The shock of his touch must have been greater than when it was actually forced. For the pain didn't come until after. Until now, when I'm here, alone and near to sleep. Even if I were to close these paled colors, his feel would still be there. Penetrating mine over and over until its burning thrusts could be relived no more.

The jaded egg helped memory forget, helped delay. Dreams would have to fulfill its place instead.

For the last of this closing vision was of an empty crate. The crate once filled with dozens of pillows and stacks of blankets. All of which have served perfectly as protection and berth. Thy dragon egg inhabits the consoling realm beneath our bed. Directly under my lay. Its texture still reigned free along mine. The wavy artistry of its design. The burnt color of its shell.

Its hidden berth kept it safe from contour yet evident for those who knew. Wrapped around those blankets and furred shielding. It was the one place I could think of. One Viserys would never look to. Yet when it becomes known to him? He would never harm it. Not from how savagely I would fight to keep him from doing so. Nor will he be given a chance to reach for it. For I shan't even let his gaze wander.

And that was it. The last of the vexation faded gravely into dreams.

Dreams so overpowering that to notice any movement beyond its domain would be unlikely.

To hear the heavy footing, slurred humming or feel the weight of the bed's decline. I heard nothing. For the black had taken the world and silenced it.

I heard not of his drunken stagger. Nor was I awakened from his first attempt at reaching the bed. Drowned in the liquor of honeyed wine and lucid ale. So much as to fall twice before claiming victor by making it onto the fur. And when he finally managed to retire against the pillows. He never pulled us together, never voiced his belligerence, merely consumed himself in a sleep as deep as mine. His heavy dreaming perhaps filled by painful guilt and lingering haunts. While mine lightened with forgotten time and lulling winter.

For the night warred long. Past the late hour of early ventures and into the happenings of its midnight leader. The early time of morning was still distant in occurrence yet. Even the cruel, shameful thoughts were forgotten. Until the thunderous roar of Dothraki outrage filled the darkness with life. Until someone of great muscle yanked the body softly fixed to my backside and dragged it into the land.

"Filkak azzimel!"

"Azzafrolat dahaan yofi."

"Vindelat!"

"My lady," a softer voice echoed gently. Though I had already lurched from the inertial tonic and faltered a balance. Crusted sleep rubbed hurtfully. It took even longer to view Jorah's stance clearly. "You must remain here. I shall explain but speak of your stay to me first."

"I will do no such thing before anything," few torches lit brightly beyond the tent. Shadows overtook the walls with crowd. Voices growled low amongst each other. The knight's expression nearly answered for him but quickly changed. He held out his hand to halt the stirring of my pace.

"Please, let me speak. The Dothraki boy who came here on behalf of Khaleesi. When he left her tent after yours, Khal Drogo approached him in questioning. Kovarro spoke of his reason for being sent back and forth between you. And the Khal has learned why. He is _very_ hateful for it-"

Rising howls and crazed footing interrupted more strongly than he seemed to expect. More than enough to run past him, barge through the opening and into a circling crowd of bloodriders. The mighty Khal towered in front, looking as though a battle raged inside him. A battle whose reason was far from knowing. Why was he so unbound? There were a few reasons but none matched to follow any fury as this. Of our separation, should he not feel content with having his bride all to himself? It benefits him more than anyone.

Yet here was Viserys, in the middle. Conquered by intoxication. The drink holding him under. By now he would have sprung to his feet, vocally abused the Khal and demanded the army be given to him for this treason at once. But the beggar prince was wavering in his surroundings. The wine strong even after its long hours to heal. How much had he swallowed?

A large volume for him to not struggle. The khasar had even torn his tunic from his backside. Leaving his pale spine vulnerable and bare into the night's capture.

"Princess come back," Jorah moved through the enclosed riders. Each busy watching their Khal. The early midnight hour held no one at bother. For it was then that the horselord reached for his belt and cracked open a long, leather whip. His gaze fixed entirely upon his kneeling prey. None could act quick enough. For I had slapped Jorah's hand away, pushed aside the bloodriders and somehow managed to move between the Khal and Viserys.

"No!"

The whip stretched alongside him, sweeping the land with craving. The intensity from his gaze crawling into mine nearly sliced my knees to the earth. I was standing between him and his kill.

"_No_?"and he spoke the only common tongue known to him. Its familiarity gave little comfort.

For I was to receive no further help. The khasar were ushering Ser Jorah away from the gathering and far from us. As though this could not be seen by outsiders. How am I to communicate now?

Behind, Viserys reached blindly for me. But the thick layer of wine covering his perception made him fail. Fortunate for us both, I can't do this if he's touching me.

"Qoralat," the Khal flickered his wrist to the side. Meaning I was to move?

"No."

There must be some other way to make it clear. He stepped forward. Close enough to physically remove mine and give remarkably devastating lashes upon Viserys anyway. And his intentions were nothing less.

"He is my husband," he doesn't understand. He won't- That word- What was the word? Use it now! "Please, Khado." _Brother_. Please brother.

He clenched a difficult fist into the handle. Tilting his long chin higher and griping intimidation by the neck. Even the darkness of his colors blended into the frightening coercion. I was wrong. I was very wrong. It made it much worst. Perhaps a Krista must never refer to the Khal as her brother. Not so directly. He reached out as though to push me aside but instead grabbed my arm and pulled towards him. He didn't stop, only guided us further from Viserys. Whom was still kneeling, looking around as though he were sitting in a dream.

The Khal only glanced back to his khasar once to motion a simple gesture. Which they lifted Viserys to his feet in return. Dragging him towards the tent. He tried to peer for the ghost of mine. The drink was slowly leaving. He's becoming more aware. Though not enough to see where I was from him.

In the arms of Khal Drogo with a whip trailing behind us.

I would have fought against his path. But to do so could mean death. Especially for a woman. One who is not his wife or of his family. I've done this to myself. And now he will leave me in the outskirts of this village. Return to Viserys and rip his spine apart. Bruise the very marrow of bone until nothing is left to lash. And why? What could possibly lead this man into avenging any harm done to mine? And for what harm is he punishing? None saw the bath, none knew. It was all of the separation between his Khaleesi and I. Why would he want to amend it?

Was Daenerys unable to equip his bed rather than let her mind wander? Not only this, it's only been half a day and still night since we've left.

But rather than the banished border of the village, he led us towards his tent. Where she was, beneath layers upon layers of panthera. Sleeping sound? She heard not the uproar?

A squeamish gasp choked the pool of query into nothing. The Khal had lifted mine into his arms. Not ushering like before. But _into_ his arms. Legs dangling along his side, waist jammed into his warmed darkness and neck awkwardly bent to avoid being close. This was his answer for the communication problem. To carry instead of signal. To speak nor look, merely circle his bed and lower mine onto the edge. Just missing Daenerys' feet.

And then it all came clear. He means to punish Viserys in another way. Because I pleaded for it to be so. For him to not be harmed physically. But instead for him to drown in the images this will bring. The staggering wait. The unknown hours of the night. Whether I was being trifled with. His rage will pile beyond its heightened citadel. He will binge his surroundings. Everything will be vulnerable to him. _Everything._

"No," I grabbed his arm with a sweating palm. Sliding along his own moisture. It was whispered softly to avoid waking her but firmly to object him. And it was there, in his face, that he mistook it differently. I stood briefly as though to hint a leave. But he pushed mine back to the bed. Not violent or sudden but enough to mark his frustration. How can I- "Mine. I need it here," I pointed frantically to the dragon eggs. In their chest. Just the pair of them being warmed by the lost space of its third company. He followed. Surely he would see there used to be three eggs. One missing. One given to me. "Here," I patted my chest. "With me."

Viserys will find it.

He'll find it and he'll harm it.

A simple grunt rumbled through the Khal's thick throat and followed a quick nod.

He understood, enough.

No, not enough.

For he cared not for how this would appear. Not only did he storm into our keep while Viserys, newly sober and reddened with fight, argued with the bear exile. His throat scratching uncontrollably without sense. But I was dragged behind the Khal. Fastened to his broad backside. Chained under his flexed shoulders and demurred cage.

Just outside, before he dragged us in here, he snatched my wrist, confined it beneath his own, held mine into the curve of his back and pulled until halting a few feet from where Viserys stood.

There was a silence. Both men studying the other. Until the Khal somehow maneuvered himself without detaching mine and allowed a temporary freedom. The moment he revealed my company was the moment I lost coherence. It was no longer about mine or what's been done. The Khal was sending Viserys a message. And I was to be his raven. Willingly or not.

"Arrek, Khal Drogo?" Jorah bowed admirably yet was given no acknowledgment. Instead the Khal let go and granted release. All the while, Viserys was hatred. The red tinge of his drunken remnant carved the purple. Though completely sober and entirely aware of everything. He was planted on us with the virtue of seven hells. Half naked towards insanity. We met. And I caught sight of the vaguest relief in him. But ended upon the delirium he was trapped by.

Heavily I took the first step, then the second with breath, then another, each one getting easier until I could pass them fully. To lean against the bed and disappear beneath. To find it unharmed, untouched and cradled secretly. I dragged the material along slowly. How long was I to be away? Any article I would need for the wait was far from mind. The only novelty I could ever think upon was this egg. Nothing else. This was it.

And with the few blankets still garnering it, I was taken elsewhere. The Khal, silent and devious, already stood behind. Ready to finish the message with a sealed ending. I thought he threw mine over his shoulder from how quick and sudden he moved. But I was instead back in his arms as though walking was no longer an option.

Viserys was beyond rabid.

His lips moved but could say nothing. His abdomen quivered into uncontrollable limits. The line of his ribcage should break through skin if only to relieve its quake. And the core of his lean muscle could shape life into Valyrian steel. New steel freshly pounded by molten flame and hard rock. It only took a single step of the Khal's for Viserys to block any further movement.

The sheen coat livid along his wet lips broke into smoldering meld. "Put her down."

The heat of him filled the room. This was no dragon, this was the beast that reared dragons from the empyrean. Birthed into the Ancients of Old and New with life and scorn. It appeared overwhelming but was simply meager. The Targaryen had no bounds.

And the Khal locked on even tighter. Denting skin and bone. But for mine to make any sound or show any pain could erupt the boundaries into a lethal break.

For this was more than just mine. More than Daenerys. More than our influence. We may have been the push but what took over these regal souls was the domination of man. Yet it was no prediction as to who the winner will be. For Viserys was no man. He was still yet a boy. A foolish, proud and blind boy whose rage would prove nothing more than his defeat.

a / n

_(Story Alert) We Cannot Stop : _Misfire In Agression. blackbanshee12. LadyoftheIrishLovr. louielove. the-autumn-leaves. PrincessOfSilence. Nomtastic & Aislinn101. _(After typing all of this and later falling asleep one night, a dream came about how all of your names turned into this story-like vision thing. It was a battle-centric one with pretty cool fantastical aspects. Probably because of the names like "Misfire" "banshee" "Lady" &"Princess." And after I woke up, it pushed me here into finishing this chapter and telling you what it was about... Only to find that I forgot. Forgive?)_

_(Favorite Story) We Never Will : _blackbanshee12 & xthexNamelessx. _(Only two this time. But two that showed up in that dream! Do you want to hear it? I thought you might. It came out like this, the Black Banshee was this creature who was something like the Grecian sphinx. And the warrior who had to conquer the Banshee was called the Nameless. The only way the Nameless could defeat the Banshee was by solving a riddle, of course. I forgot what the riddle was, but the Nameless warrior didn't win. The Banshee won, a pretty violent victor. The End. Random outburst done.)_

_We have a Secret Endeavor : _

Dear _IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe, _I did? I wanted to capture his character just right! I'm so glad you said something about that. I was a bit worried. I think the one scene that just kept helping me was his own bath scene in the show & book. But of course I had to add my own as well. It turned out great I think! It's hard to follow it now though.

Dear _RaeChasingRainbows,_ Thank you so very much! How far along the show are you now? I'm starting to get antsy from how long the wait is until Season 3. I may just have to watch Season 1 again, and again. And perhaps restrain myself from skipping everything until I see the Viserys & Daenerys scenes which I always do.

Dear _WhatsGoingOn, _Hmm.. Well perfection I can accept!

Dear _randompersoneatingpie,_That was one of the things that bothered the heck out of me in the GoT archive. Everyone seemed to leave Viserys out and just focused on Robb Stark or Jon Snow or Jaime Lannister and that's it. I was having some Targaryen withdrawals and just went for it. And I'm just ecstatic you reviewed again! Dodgey reviews make it all the more worth it! If your mum yells at you again, tell her I said "Hi and that you are awesome and you deserve more time checking your emails." Or not. Haha, I tried to think of a creative thing to say there. But these updates only come every two-three weeks. Bc I cannot, for the life of me, get it any shorter. It drives me crazy!

Dear _MissCaityGrace, _It was a bit intense I admit. But so happy you loved it! This one was like trying to walk on glass with how hard it was to follow the last chap. Success? Maybe haha

Dear _The Midday Moon,_The bath scene basically dominated my entire mind with hear stopping ideas. I can totally deal with seven times that I've succeeded with your own little vessel. This chapter was a bit intimidating to follow it actually, I was just thinking "Well you can't stop now. Keep going until the reaper comes to take you away." That's dramatic, I know. But I seriously can't stop writing in this. Especially with how many ideas are just completely annihilating my every thought. Sitting in lectures, sitting at home, doing homework, riding to campus, I'm like "What should happen next?" I love it though! There's a patten here unfortunately. I can't seem to post or finish writing in under two or three weeks. It takes me a fortnight to get this out here. It's unfair! Especially since summer is over in a blink. I was planning to write like a maniac in this but something's just not letting me. My muse must be mad at me :( Anyway... since you accepted my hug, I shall give you another and try to update faster this time!)

Dear _scarecrow1997, _Yea Loki pretty much owns me right now. Along with GoT. He's taken over my YouTube account, DeviantArt page and mind. And yes, Harry Lloyd is universally attractive, even to guys haha. After watching all of those interviews and trying to desperately search for more movies or shows he's been in, he's grown even more addicting in my eyes. He just better be in more films or I may just have to rewatch GoT for the … fifth time or so. I seriously just skip all the other stuff and go straight to the scenes where he, Khal Drogo and Dany is in. Even when I was watching it for the first time. I probably missed out on tons of important stuff bc of him. You put so many thank you's in this, I'm just gonna say. THANK YOU for all them and YOU'RE WELCOME... okay, I leave you now.

Dear _Bess Woodville, _Four times you reviewed! ? ! Whoa now, I had to take a sedative to calm my excitement with this! Let me see if I can respond in an organized way... I must thank the compliments about Nalareth's character. In her situation, it's a bit of a hard deal to write. But she came out pretty good and hopefully stays strong throughout. You saw the YouTube Video? ! Well thanks so much for taking a look! There's a few others now actually that I put up. Mostly bc I needed to get some inspiration and that's my writing cure. Your Viserys obsession? You're telling me! He's too good of a character to not play around with, I couldn't resist. As for your worries. The killing part has already been circling around my head ever since I watched it on GoT. Nearly did I cry from it too. We'll see how it turns out on paper, but I can assure you, it'll be perfect and you'll remember it.

A / a / n

Hard to follow? I think yes! Sheesh. The last chap took it all out of me. But then again, this one took something as well. I had to take a breather. Victory? Perhaps.

QUESTION : This may sound silly, but every time I go on the Game Of Thrones Archive on here. I cannot find this story! It's kind of driving me up the wall. I see all the other GoT Fanfics, but not mine in this particular archive. Am I crazy or are my eyes deceiving me? How did all of you find it in the first place if it hasn't shown up at all , maybe it has but I can't see it? Could one of you take a look and see if it shows up for you? In the TV category Game of Thrones and then find this story. I mean it has to be somewhere, I categorized it as such and it even say right next to the title. You can just PM me if you want instead of putting it in a review. Thanks so much!


	8. Allay Thy Gorging Throat

**.**

**8**

**Allay Thy Gorging Throat**

"Leave."

"Your grace please, let me establish some sort of-"

"Get out!"

There was no bow in Jorah's flee though it made him no less honorable. He meant to fix this. To bring mine safely down without harm done to any. But his place could no longer hold purpose. For there was only one now who could bring their egoistical game to an end. The Targaryen may have no bounds in this moment but the Khal never had nor ever will have any. His nature is limitless.

It won't reach the point of slaughter. Not for how barren and trivial this truly is. This was a mere folly. Though may mark the beginning of a much more dangerous turn of chance.

Something must be done. Right now.

And so I did. Without thought or intellect. To not only stop Viserys from ruining us. But to stop Khal Drogo from countering. From claiming victor.

From destroying a boy before he can define himself as a man.

It had to be sudden. Though I was nearly dropped. For I had wiggled mine legs, slipped through his custody, made distance and landed between. Far enough to avoid capture, close enough to be heard. And like before, when the whip could have struck, I halted their intentions. With a far greater risk than I could see. And when I looked to the Khal and he to me and a voice of power came, it was too late.

"You are Khado. I am Krista. And your Krista is with child," one arm nurtured thy dragon egg, cradled into nook and the other draped over the womb to accent- "_Baby_," fondling even more so his gaze could sharpen mind. "Viserys, father. The father of your sister's baby. Your _Khalakko,_" the nephew of a Khal. Or _Janise_ for niece. To ensure a male out loud would prevent this incident much more. Its effect more striking than if I claimed it female.

And between them, they were stolen.

Their vendettas halted by the mere mention.

"No harm. No _ildat_ Viserys," not now. Something would arise again no doubt. Something that would take any fight of mine, any attempt to ease them, into failure. But for now, no matter how great the risk I've just taken, it needed to be done. To hold them back. To give mine a chance to protect ourselves from catastrophe. Daenerys and I. The memory Viserys reminded was still too near for it to only be about him. Daenerys needed the chance to make a home. To somehow, if it's possible, win her husband's respect rather than as a mere bed-mate. And her brother's influence needed to be lessened before she could. We were trapped here with or without causation.

And it was the way the ovalic stone was held into mine, near the womb. That created a lie most perfect in timing. It was sudden and daring. I could think of nothing else that would force them back to sanity.

But they weren't returned gently.

Viserys. No longer was he untamed, but numbed. Of course he knew of its deception. Never _had_ we nor _could_ we. But the Dothraki lord knew not of the restrictions of our regal lineage. One lie was made before the wedding. For mine to be a Targaryen, protected and taken. But it was not Viserys whose reaction meant most. It was the horselord by whom I meant to lead. And he was. The unleashed savage of Khal Drogo was forgotten by the new vision bequeathed before him. A woman who may collapse soon by exhaustion if one these men don't prevent it.

Though while one was distracted by his own guise, the other took it to advantage. I was caught. The Khal was yet done with his message. Despite my intervening. He only _allowed_ mine to leave his possession for a moment. A moment to change his actions. He could have refused to loosen his arms. But didn't. Because it was temporary. Just as this visit was to Viserys. They've withstood each other long enough and the Khal was not leaving without the thing he brought.

It wasn't his arms this time. Rather I was given a choice to move on my own accord. Perhaps if Viserys saw the Khal take thy into his arms again, not even the sudden news of his non-existent child could calm him. Such an outburst was always meant for the Khal from the beginning. His fury was one to delay. Viserys couldn't even move for his sword prior to the horselord's counter attack. It was too close to not be stopped. But that was his message. Khal Drogo brought mine here, under his control, to show Viserys who is king. Who is the master and who, the peasant. I was just the raven who was to make it last through memory. And I've done just that. Beyond what he or I intended.

And he shot a look that was more than obvious. For mine to return to his tent, now. And with that, we passed Viserys with our stride nearly identical and much too close. We left him to stare into the emptiness of our leave. For in this, his punishment can grow. Deeper into the remaining dark. If sleep should ever take him, it won't be for long. Only will his thoughts be of us until I return. He would stand there. With no power. No wife. And he would endure the brief abandonment without restraint. He won't just stand there. He'll lose control and when he does, everything will be endangered.

But he will not come to find _this_. Nor had he discovered what it was I came back for.

He didn't see. For I kept it wrapped tight under several sheets. He probably couldn't even define it if I held it out to him and spoke of its reason. His mind was gone. Swallowed by the passionate storm blinding his rule. And it will remain so, until I'm given back again. When we meet, when we stare, when we realize our lie has taken a new level of deception, none could see. None can see what he'll do. How I will dodge his pyre. But I've done this for the sake of our lives. If the Khal returns to finish his message entirely, then Viserys would be in the greatest of dangers. Not Daenerys, nor I.

But I can't help but to linger on the Targaryen prince. What fills his mind now? Is he truly scourging our tent with his war? Or is he filled by images of what I brought forth? When I protected him, if only for a short while. Does he see the vision of a young boy, with silver hair and violet eyes running towards him to be lifted in his arms? Or perhaps a new baby girl with dark golden waves, and sapphire diamonds. Looking into his the same as mine have always done? No, he doesn't. Because he's yet to meet the man he could become. To see what we could be.

There was no need to wait.

I already knew what the Khal wanted of mine. To go through the entrance, past the dragon chest, under the fur and remain with her sleeping form. Exhausted just as I. Though our reasons were nearly too grave in contrast. Hers by the exhausting trepidation of a new wife. Mine by the infectious burden of a lie.

But that's not what he wanted yet.

Instead, the Khal angled before mine and waited until I was actually aware we stopped. The path I was so determined to charge, now blocked. Before I could look up, he reached his large hand out and fully covered my abdomen, near the center ribcage, barely above the pelvis. "_Khalakko?_" he spoke. Loudly. Booming. Should he wish to startle, he already did. But it wasn't as pitched as these ears would write. It was actually of a normal tone. But with thy nerves and uneasy presence, everything seemed to have amplitude. He spoke again. Of the same word. Not in the form of a question. Enough for me to hear its clear sound, and meaning.

He didn't question its existence. Whether I had forged the infant to selfishly remain near his Khaleesi, among other things. He just muttered the title lightly behind his teeth. As though he were burdened with, jealousy? No. The mighty mare jealous of the terrible dragon? For producing an heir before him?

"Khalakko," but I confirmed it. I pushed this further than it should. It's already beyond- And now all I've tried to protect will be threatened. For if the Khal is jealous, he will demand more of his Khaleesi. Every hour of the day, every second of night, he'll work vigorously to make an heir of his own. Soiling Dany until her sex will blister and scar. And Viserys? The Khal's anger and dislike of him has been pushed even more. More than it can bear to be tempted.

And his hand still coats my stomach. So close as to tackle mine, beat his fist upon the womb. Rid of the mockery that shames his Great Stallion. I shall perish beneath his fight.

What have I done?

That is until his palm moved higher and lifted my chin from its bow. I nearly jerked back. Though the smallest pressure from his two dirt-ridden fingers squeezing the edge of thy chin was strong. I was going nowhere. And it was then that he simply met in gaze. A gaze that held no jealousy, hate or even anger.

"Krista," and was instead filled by- Pride? Admiration? He moved his touch more, sweeping along the brim of my profile. A trail of moist dirt lingering after. "Krista, _Nalareth_."

Gentle.

He was being gentle with mine? And caressing? This was no man to such means. Unless- Could Daenerys have already done the unthinkable and made him_ love_ her? Or at least affection, soon inclining towards _genuine_ love. Not just sexual. One night and now he was this? Or has he always been as such and hid it from his khalasar per weakness?

_Go_. He urged inside with an easy nudge. But left quickly after. Though I can't imagine to go do what. Morning has yet broke. He won't go to Viserys. He wants him to think otherwise. That he's here, close to mine, and under his guard. Either way, I shan't look back and must obey the granted solitude.

Laying aside Daenerys, quietly molding beneath. The crone of thy neck released all tension the moment it framed the pillow. And it wasn't until I released the egg from mine grip that I felt the sore flame of its remnant. How strong I held it. Everything had gone to its rock. The fear, the urgency, the fabled evasion.

Lightly I smoothed over my palm. No more affliction need be felt this day. But I did it to myself. The polished texture of the scales was practically engraved into thy skin. And it hurt. Like I held a sword's blade too long but it never pierced through. There's no way I could have held onto it this hard. No one could. And it was still wrapped beneath the few layers of material. How?

Until the very answer revealed itself, I was arrested. The textured remnant of its imprint glared dimly into a colored stain. Across my palm, painting more and more as though it were preparing a bleed. I closed a fist. But it continued. The color now as vibrant as the rubies lining thy ring. The queen dragon etched into our wedding ring. Her jeweled rubies were shamed to match this crimson rouge. Darker and darker, yet growing bright. Brighter and lighter it flared as powerful as the moon's waning phase. So red, so dark but no blood broke. It stung! I nearly cried for Dany until it vanished. All together. The wound. The color. The feel. I felt nothing of its ponder for nothing was left.

Carefully, I peeled the material from the egg to find it, entire. Nothing was altered or gave evidence of the phenomenon. Had it- Was I- It healed mine?

If I were to jump any higher, thy skeletal would have smacked into the canopy above. Daenerys, her gaze open and livid, was staring heavily. And when I noticed, the scream nearly came. Though only a mere whisper escaped.

"Dany?"

She was mute.

For she saw.

The innocent sparkle of her perfected ivory skin and mauve colors were no longer present. She instead reflected confidence of a woman whose fate had recently begun to clear. Who bore wisdom so fitting in this moment that she smiled adoringly, and caressed my silhouette as her new husband did. But this time, I could hear the voice and words, completely.

"You, my sister, are the _true_ and only blood of my blood."

.

_a / n_

_(Story) Miss Nothing : _Misty Day, alauraanne & reader13lovesbooks. (_Now this is easier to work with. Let's see.. Once upon a time, on a Misty and cold Day, there was a girl named Laura Anne. She loved to read books and was almost past her 13th birthday. Though the only problem was, her eyes were stolen. Snatched right from her sockets by a beast most fierce & most treacherous...)_

_(Favorite) Linger Longer : _Nonsense0909 & UniCryin. _(… and this creature could only survive by feeding on the tears of her eyes. The Cryin Unicorn of the 0909 realm... your right, I'm just talking Nonsense here. Thanks so much for supporting this story and I must say, you're lovely.)_

_Make Your Mark :_

_RaeChasingRandbows, _I bet you're much further into the Season now. Delay it as much as you can though! I just discovered Game Of Thrones a year after its first season came out and then right after I finished, Season 2 was going to premiere in 2 weeks! So I didn't have to wait. But, this, now, until the Spring of 2013? It's torture. But I heard they're going to start filming either this week or the next, so I don't feel too abandoned. Thanks for your favoriting! haha

_IfoundHopeInYourHateForMe, _Beyond words? Your review is beyond words haha. And your yearning has ended. Also, let me just say that your FF picture of Viserys and Dany is seriously cool. Did you make it?

_Bess Woodville, _When I said "I'll see how it's down on paper." It's just an expression for "We'll see how it goes." I've been thinking a whole lot about that scene, and everyone keeps asking about how it's going to turn out. And I hate to be the tormenting type of author, but you're just going to have to wait and see. Just know that I'm pretty excited about it. There's still some chapters that need to happen before then, so be patient. Loved your review!

_WhatsGoingOn, _I have to ask because it's been bugging me, What's a BBgirl?

_The Midday Moon, _Weird spasms, seven hells reference, nearly choking you to death, I do believe I can die happy now! Hahaha. And you're so right, I just have to slap myself for thinking of writing when life beckons. But... I don't because I love it too much. It's a survival thing I think, don't know what I ever did without it. Oh and I would very much like you to know that I made a goal about posting a chapter in the time limit of just one week.. I'm a day late! So I'm proud of myself. And you gave me that little push to do it! Thy muse was pretty sweet to me and gave me … alright, so my muse this time was Red Bull. Seriously, I'm given wings with that drink and my fingers and mind just totally take off. I couldn't stop, actually, last night, writing in this, bad thing for the summer courses I'm taking though haha. As for Viserys, you'll just have to wait and see! That's been on my mind tons and tons, and when it finally happens, I fear you'll be scarred by it. I'm planning it to be so incredibly good that it'll be remembered. It'll be great don't worry!

_blackbanshee12, _I was hoping at least one of you would comment on that dream! So glad it was the black banshee beast! Haha, that was wicked I must say. So thanks for inspiring it with your awesome name. And about Viserys dying. Like I told a few others who are just as anxious as you, you'll have to ignite your patient bone and wait. And I'm so glad you asked because I haven't gone over it yet! The little situation with Khal Drogo and Nalareth and Viserys, with the whip, let's just say that's just a minor speed bump for what's to possibly come. And I'm not really close to it either. I know everyone just wants it to happen now, because that's basically the greatest scene in Game of Thrones. But we still have awhile until it happens.

_Misty Day, _All in the morning? That's some flattery right there. I'm glad you like this that much! Haha. And for the Viserys-death-scene-wait, I know lots of the readers want it now. Ready to devour it with your eyes, but it'll take awhile until it gets posted. But I can say that from what my mind's been unraveling ever since I started writing this story, it's going to be something you won't be let down by. Thanks for letting me hear you!

_UniCryin, _I wasn't too fond of Viserys either. He's got that type of attitude and demeanor that just knots my stomach and makes cringe. There's more Khal Drogo in this chapter, but I hope his character stayed true enough. In the books, he's actually quite gentle than what GoT had him out to be in the first season, in the beginning episodes. I wanted to incorporate a bit of that. And thanks for saying something about the sisterhood between Dany & Nalareth. They are seriously close and I wanted to show it. Update, granted!

A / a / n

* My concern : You may be confused about the order of events contrasting with the show, book and this chapter. Like, suddenly, after they just arrive at the village, the Khal is already falling in love with Daenerys? I mean, they just arrived and only one night has passed. _Well,_ from the time Nalareth left Dany's tent with Viserys and during the bath scene and the sleeping after, a lot happened for Dany.

* Important ! ! * Basically, _in order_, these are the things that have happened since Nalareth and her were separated : 1) Dany put one of her dragon eggs into the burning coal and came back unharmed by the heat 2) the servant girl taught Dany to be a better lover "to make the Khal happy" 3) Dany "mounted" her Khal and started their love story. I was going to wait until next chapter for Dany to catch up Nalareth with all of this, but I didn't want you to think I forgot the major things. Hope that helps!

& & Like I told some of you up above, I know you've been wondering about Viserys and his trademark death scene. First off, there's still some chapters that need to be put out before I'm _allowing _myself to get into it. Second, that particular scene has been on my mind since I first saw his golden crown hit the floor. So, ideas have been constantly and rapidly shaping hopefully into something all of you will remember and won't be filled with disappointment by. So, be patient and I'll try to do the same.. in a restraint jacket.

Because, I have an outline for this story that keeps me sane with how I can get everything out. Not a written outline. But an outline filled with video clips of all the scenes strictly about just Dany & Viserys & Khal Drogo and all the Dothraki, in order of the book and show. This lovely person I subscribed to on youtube put them all up ages ago and it's been my organized survival kit. It helps so much because I don't have to skip through everything until I can see that silver hair.

PS I found this _painting,_ not by me, but by this artist who let me share it with all of you after I pleaded. A painting of Harry Lloyd as Viserys. And it looks amazing. I nearly lost half my life staring at it, it's so good. So if you want to lose some of yours as well, the _link _is waiting to be copied & pasted. And if you can, give the artist praise, if you have a deviantart account, because.. well you'll see.

Patience & Reviews ? They're the fuel to my muse and it can get incredibly hungry sometimes.


	9. Nefarious Pang

**.**

**9**

**Nefarious Pang**

Eight moons have passed. Eight nights. Sleep would not take us. Silence could not win. So our company divulged. The first day filled by an ode to Daenerys. Her voice, a lyric to conquer my own, began eagerly. Of how the searing black coals warmed her black dragon egg with scarlet ripples. And her skin, brazed into its rock, felt nothing. That, in her, she felt the Targaryen blood thrive. That although she felt none of the heat, something devoured her with a calling. A calling too early to say. For she said nothing of it, only continued more. Of how she was a student of seduction, her teacher one of the handmaidens. And lastly, of how her confidence grew so ordained that she took her lessons further. By mounting the Khal, looking down into his almond gaze and viewing the new affection.

The encrypt scales, of my own, were not spoken. Either we couldn't contemplate it yet or she was hiding. Even as we took a moment's break, as I looked to my palm, the color and feel no longer. Questioning how she could be so calm. How she could keep this from mine. But she already revealed it. _Blood of my blood_. The Dothraki phrase for a family bond. We've always been family, this was no news. But after the dragon's egg pierced its flesh into mine, when she claimed it so direct- I was no Targaryen, by blood. It shouldn't have happened. We both knew it. But could say no more, hitherto.

So the next day was given. Uninterrupted with all I kept silent.

And when she listened of the bath, of Viserys, of how her gift redeemed mine. She changed. Nearly could I see her brother, Rhaegar, livid behind her soul. His spirit, his caution, his protective drive. The sudden resemblance was unmistakable. She might have even gone to Viserys and revealed more. If I hadn't assured her husband's plan was already eating her brother away. If I hadn't defined the meaning of Khalakko. That I was pregnant with a lie. Just this alone seemed to breathe more into her. Into a woman her esteem has never before braved.

But when the fourth night overlapped, the truth of her change and soliloquy became real. Khal Drogo returned when our voice slowed to a pause. Not moments before we were slaving over plans. Plans of trying to salvage what I've created. Of deceiving thy abdomen with some kind of truth when months should come pass. And when the ninth month develops, how to birth an infant without conception. It was all so dangerous. But we had to halt the method. For he, under the arc, bore rapture among his barren white. And it was there I saw in Daenerys a mirror of his own need. The fear and cry of her first encounters healed. That she found a home.

I stood freely, thinking perhaps the maidens may have an extra berth. That we would continue this later. There's no returning to Viserys. Not without the Khal's consent, even if tried alone. Nor could I. So soon.

But they'd yet to follow their passion. Merely did they remain. Staring and waiting, for something- For mine to take leave of course. After all, it should have occurred sooner. I've been sleeping in their marriage bed. By invitation yes, but it's grown delicate. There's no reason to leave with the egg. It's safe, with the other two. Returning here was unavoidable anyway.

But leaving was somewhat difficult.

For the Khal made another barricade. Directly gating the door with a look to decipher. Daenerys, on the other hand, read him fast.

"Nalareth," sharply did she call out, demanding almost. "He doesn't want you to leave, not far. Where he can-"

"Away from Viserys you mean?"

"Yes," a command. "You must stay where he puts you. I must know that you're safe and near to mine. Say you'll do this," the Khaleesi in her was just as strong as Rhaegar shone.

"Yes," and I was more than willing to abide for her. "Where am I to be?"

She looked to him. "Ajjalan ei," Dothraki patiently left her mouth as though in early practice. But it did well, he followed. She smiled softly, relieved, while collecting us and joining his hand with mine. The gold bracelet I gave her mingled her thin wrist delicately. "I told him-"

"Tonight few," little of the language I could hear as well, if spoken slow enough. By which she probably meant _only a few nights_. Though she didn't ask nor answer my earlier question.

"Yes," she tilted her head, bliss practically curved her face. She was in love.

The Khal pulled. To a place already in his mind. One that's close, one he could carry thyself, if necessary, by short mark. But I needed to know something, if I'm to be away longer.

I moved from him quick. "And how long until he decides otherwise?"

They're falling for each other, it's clear. But he is still the Khal of a very aggressive, very large khalasar. Expectations are reckoned for him. And no doubt, by now, he's told them the news. And they've spread it over their Dothrak realm. That their leader is soon to become an Idrik to an expecting Khalakko. They'll consider it a blessing from how they've responded lately. They've accepted his claim as mine Krista quite honorably. They show great respect when I near. They'll honor it. A blessing for their Khal. And a promise for what's to possibly come with their Khaleesi. But I needed to know what he plans to do. What he'll do to Viserys. Their battle is still vulnerable. Something could ignite it again, if only the smallest of insults or damage. And also if I'm to be freed. This was no imprisonment I know. I was with Dany. I was happy. But when will it be that he decides? She didn't answer. For the Khal had grown impatient and pulled us away from their tent to another.

And here is where I've been. Overlooking the Dothraki grassland, recalling the past week in quarantine. Isolated in a guarded, secluded niche. I doubt Daenerys expected him to bring mine here. Yes it was close to them. Far from her brother, _safe_ as she put it. But for how much longer?

"Krista?" it wasn't Kovarro but another appointed guard. One whom the Khal spoke with quickly before leaving. Instructing him of things too fast for mine to catch. Much too fast, the guard had to focus intently to listen. And if he was confused, there was no help. For the Khal left, to answer the stiff reminder in the crotch of his pants. The reason why I had to leave. But it was different now, she wanted him as well. And so, I'm glad to be here. To give them each other. But I wasn't entirely left alone.

Aurum was brought, even though we couldn't go riding. His company filled nicely and he seemed to have even missed mine. From his custody, I couldn't wander. Even now, he's been eating alongside the field. One eye watching, the other looking for more feed.

"Yes, I'm here."

He rounded the corner. Just behind the hut, where he let mine alone briefly. He bowed, looking to Aurum, who lifted his head only a moment before plunging his snout back to the field. "Khal say you leave now."

The tip of the longest grass rolled off into a crumbled ball. Its plant weakened by my fidgeting. "Alright," it disappeared. "Shall I follow you or is he coming here for me?"

He furrowed his bushy brow and peered muddled. "No, you _leave_ now."

We stared. The change in my expression must have been interesting for he studied it long. Until the rather large and warm collection of saliva could be swallowed. Until its structure wet enough for a voice to live again. "And Khaleesi knows?"

"Only Khal. He say he come for you when time."

"Time for what?"

"No say. You go now, I take you?"

.

Nine days since he was left. Since he watched our leave. As though he were trying to hinder time. Trying to wake from that delirium and grab mine before the Khal could reach. And now, here I was, freed for however long, in Dothraki clothes. A gift from the native women. Leather cooled and a rather revealing backlace made up a tunic of white linen with sandsilk leggings. He won't like it. It'll anger him more. But the old dress was worn, smelt and was burdened by memory. This was graciously given freely. We hadn't even asked for it-

Enough prolonging, don't stand here like a coward.

But as soon as the shade of the hut replaced the warm light of noon, I wanted to leave.

Destruction lay waste. Everything tousled, ripped and wrought. Simply annihilated. His and my clothing scattered, wax from candles coated the floor and walls. The traveling aroma even reeked tantrum. And there he was, crippled in front of the low firepit. Still in the same attire, perhaps in a different delirium. Had he noticed I entered, I couldn't tell. Until some broken debris underfoot snapped had he twitched alive.

Though he didn't turn, only lifted his head straight and dragged himself higher. Just another step, one more closer, show there's no fear. Never will I fear him and certainly not now.

"He took you from me," barely could he speak.

"Yes," barely could I respond.

"And he touched you?"

"Carried, in his arms."

"He laid with you."

"No, it was just as you saw. Nothing more-"

"I saw him."

"Viserys-"

"Our son!" He left the filth of the debris and rose to his tallest height. Hunched no longer in self-pity, on his heel he turned. To face mine, to reveal just how much the Khal evoked. His hair oiled with dirt, matted white strands painted into his face. Skin clammy and coated by thin grime. His defined brows were even damp and cracked lips erect. "I saw him after the savage took you. When you spoke of his existence, growing in your womb. I saw him. His pale face. His strong eyes. Our child filled with pieces of us. I held him in my arms. The look I bore, so proud, protective. And you, against mine, I held you with us. And we were home. Our crowns matching in the dragon's emblem. The throne was taken back, the kingdoms were ours, a son was born and you were mine_._"

He reached long, his hands overcome by their familiar nerves. "I saw him," grasping mine shoulder, then the other, barely capable of holding them both. "And I want him."

So close was I to breaking, to tearing his grip from mine. The time kept apart wasn't nearly long enough. The Khal meant to only torment Viserys. But it did far worst to mine. The lethal building of emotions brought an unhindered version. When spoken to Dany, it was just words. But now that I was here, standing before the man who held my life forever tied to his, there's a reaction. One that should have happened in the bath, in bed. When I should have moved aside and let the Khal shred him to well-deserved slashes. But instead there came a roar, unlike any origin I ever voiced.

"You can't have him."

He stared hotly. "No." An expected fight was close, it was his nature, his prerogative. But instead there came a patent rub. Along thy neck and jaw. Flattened in weak regard. "But you will. You will have my son and I,-"

"The throne," I parted from his touch and stepped back. Just once more. Once more he must make it clear. To say it aloud again and again as though it would travel the Narrow Sea and drag the throne back for him. For that is the only way he will ever pose upon it.

"_You. _My crown is inevitable. But you-"

"Are a Krista. And am no more the mother than you, a father. I gave the Khal the idea to save us from your own doings. And now, the entire Dothraki army believes I'm pregnant. And that you are the father- But you can never be- You _won't_ be the man I've wanted. And I've accepted that. For years on end, I've accepted who you are. When your father joined our hands, when we ran from King's Landing, when your dragon would rage its undying cry until it blinded your soul. I've been your reigns, the stone which melts beneath your fire. But if _you've_ accepted it all, than- your vision of that little boy in your arms is no more alive than my love is for you."

A shatter. An implosion bourn from the hollow of his throat. Creeping through his viscera with gathering pang. He broke. His full, wide lips pulled apart. Dry rifts sticking together, veined. The smallest hint of a pout even moved but ranked feral. No longer could he steer himself straight. Like his mind was slowly divorcing his body. The sadistic mirth of his so called power was taken. And should be taken further.

"I may be forever yours but you may never be mine_._"

I attacked with word. He attacked with loss.

As though to take us both down, he charged. But there came no such violence. A gesture, instead, by which I've never seen from him. Rash and sudden. He dropped his knees to the ground, griped the sides of my hip and leaned his boiling forehead desperately into my abdomen. Clutching mine with quaking fists. He shook.

"I could have you right now," his lips moved over the silk to hide its tremble. The silver-blonde of his drizzling hair blended eerily into the tunic's white linen. "I could tear these rags, open you up and pierce your virginity right here. It would be easy. I've already done it. Already have I tasted the juice between your underlips. My tongue slipping into the delicious warm drink. I rode inside your silky edges, they filled my own hardness," the hot sweat along his hairline soaked into the tunic. Wetting a halo closely above my womb."You wanted me. You desired the love I gave," he poured everything into this hold. Everything. "But I woke. I woke from the dream to find you gone and far from mine," he wasn't kneeling to enforce any of it. He was kneeling, to beg.

_A / n _

_(Followers) _A.K.A. Author Unknown. WhatsGoingOn. Nonsense09. Lostgurl09 & Paperlanterns86.

_(Favs) _Lostgurl09 & OneDayI'llFlyAway.

_(Reviewers)_

_Guest, tho I think it's IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe, _Well, I'm glad I created this addiction for you and I also think your FF picture is still amazing and should be larger in poster-sized quality! Tell your friend she has great taste.

_UniCryin, _Khal Drogo, I love writing him, really I do. I'm glad I got him to your liking even more! And the dragon's hatching, oh gosh I know what you mean. I just want to write them sooo bad.. Especially the green one! I've already started thinking about how all of that is going to play out and let me tell you, my fingers aren't fast enough to keep up with my plans. Now if only my muse would.

_Blackbanshee12, _The situation with the whip symbol is one of the things that will lead to what shall happen. It definitely broke my heart too when Viserys was killed. I mean, when he smiled, when he thought he was finally going to get what he's wanted, the crown, the throne, when that smile came, I about cried. I just read the chapter, uhm 46 I think, in A Song of Ice and Fire when it happens, and … let's just say, my head went wild with ideas. And yes, when Nalareth said she was pregnant, it was just to protect Viserys from Khal Drogo, for now. She's not really with child.

_WhatsGoingOn, _Baby girl, oooh! Now I feel silly haha. Should have got that. You still love it! Good! Yea, the literature from 8 was a bit complex and long, but it had to be put out there. No more reading when you're sleep deprived! … That goes the same for me when writing haha.

_Nonsense09_, You fueled the muse perfectly! Even though it's a little late on the updating dosage. But hey, it's out here now. And I already have the next chapter outlined & inflamed in my head. Let's hope the muse helps me shorten the time until it comes haha. I think a lot more people, those who admit if anyway, were saddened by Viserys' death. It just- breaks something in you. When he smiled, gosh, it hurts. "Not today." hahahaha! I LOVE That. He should have!

_The Midday Moon, _The muse failed me on this one. Perhaps not in the writing since I already have plans set for the next chapter, and even find myself writing in future Future chapters that torment me even more. Red Bull didn't help this time either! Gosh, but maybe it will next time. For now, at least it's out here. I seriously wanted to do more on this one, but it turned out to be a Fill-in-the-Time-&-Space-Thing-of-All-that-Needs-to-Happen-Before... stuff. Haha But the next chapter will have way more and I'm so prepared to go places on it. And you won't be scarred! ! ! I promise. But it's going to be good enough to scar you just a little xP Not too much. I can live with just being semi-evil.

_Scarecrow1997,_ Oh man do I need a vacation! Where'd you go? Anyplace exciting? I have a few weeks off before hitting the books again, I guess that's as a good as a vaca as I can get haha. Tapestry of vivid imagery? Weaving the words? You've got some skill right there just writing in the review. I loved that by the way! And thank you so much for telling me about Harry Lloyd's new movie! I googled it right away, but I guess they haven't started production or something bc I couldn't find much. I WANT it now though :(

_Bess Woodville, _Well thank you! I can be positively blissful with "beautifully written." Viserys shall develop I can assure. It'll be tricky but zee muse has already fed me some help on it. Thanks for your words!

a / n

This I know. But it has been devoured by your eyes now no matter the.. delay. And the next chapter's already waiting to be dragged out from my mind, into my bones and onto this screen. Ideas have been rapidly moving. But it seems this chapter was a kind of, time filling chapter. It has a few things happening but nothing too major. Soon, you shall have more.

Several things : Because of this Viserys Targaryen & Game of Thrones obsession, I've created a group on DeviantArt that has, graciously, become more developed and actually has some members in it. The link, which by the way WE can now click on instead of copy & paste YAAAAAAAAY... is where all the others are. I did it for feed, for the muse. It really helps actually.

ALSO, there's another picture I've found that represents the vision Viserys had about him and Nalareth, his _dream_ per say in this chapter. Link is #5 under Artwork & Bold in (Viserys Vision Chapter 9). It's pretty lovely. It's done by an artist who contributes art to the group, oh yes.

There's also one of my own artwork I've just recently finished. But, since it has Future content about this story, I'll give it to you when the story comes to it. It turned out so much better than I could have ever thought. Realistic and quite beautiful.

Hint : Dragon Babies with Nalareth & Daenerys. But you didn't hear it from me.

Let's say something shall we?


	10. Undeniable Surreal Corruption

**.**

**10**

**Undeniable Surreal Corruption**

They were tight. Each hand tightly in their own fever, trying so hard not to touch him. So much, I nearly fell back. If his leaning wasn't enough, the hold he had could suffocate. There was no more from him to think or say. It was all through this, clutch. He was begging, pleading for the one thing I couldn't give.

_Love me_. In his eyes, his hands, by the impaling fever between us.

"Viserys let me go," a mere breath of my own plea. I knew it would tear him. For it all to be undone and thrown and marred. But never have I seen him like this. Never would he let anyone see him in this state. And for it to come from what I did, was near seizing.

His mouth moved to say something. Another phrase I couldn't hear, only feel. Against my upper thigh, he smothered himself like a child. His response muffled by the fabric. But it was felt.

_I can't. _

He can't let go. Not without help.

But how could I? I bore the dragon now. I was cruel. I hurt him. I made him weak. No more than he did mine, enough to make even. But I wasn't him. Nor mine. Not now.

So the fever broke and cooled its might. I could touch him without cringing. I could lean into him without coiling away. For the roar came. It came and stayed but has now faded. There was just, dead passion left. Such a beast couldn't prolong itself and still be mine. It wasn't fair to harness it. So, calmly did I lower myself through his arms. His stone clutch softened the instant he felt the direction. Rather than fighting or pushing away, I was joining him. His head bumped into my breast quietly before he managed to tilt his heavy chin higher. We met. With no silver mirage or tear-glazed smoulder. There was no colouring, other than its fade.

He watched intently as I dragged my thumb over his lips. Wetting their dry texture with our gathered sweat. "You can't let go because there's no will to," I won't help him, won't push him away, the guilt had taken the roar. Unreasonable and absurd guilt. Truthful in its timing, false in its eternal. So instead I let go, and returned to who I've always been. How I've always handled him. No matter its forthcoming.

A shredded band of cloth would have to do. From the top of his hairline to the beginning of his flat chest, I cleaned blindly. No threshold was between us nor ruptured intricacy. There was just, a tolerance. His tongue moved behind his teeth but couldn't form. His mouth drew out in a shivered bleak but couldn't open. By the time I reached past his neck, he could almost divulge. Yet wasn't able to redeem his pride.

"Nalareth!" forgotten by our private realm, Daenerys stormed in without so much regard for the mess. And tore mine from his weakened claim. "Don't touch her!" the Khaleesi wasn't gone. "You don't get to touch her," nor Rhaegar.

"Dany," and yet this voice beheld unwavering calm. Even when spoken to Viserys. I was tamed now, numbed and tired.

"Why are you here?" it may have been the poor light but a vague silver of her own could almost be. "I looked for you. First to your guard then to your hut, and here is where I find you? You promised-"

Viserys would've never let his sister in. Never let her see him this weak. Let her ignore his presence and speak with such command as to take precedence over him. And he couldn't. When she grabbed mine, he moved with us, pulled himself up, wiped his face and gathered his regent bearing. But merely stood there. Didn't intervene or interrupt. When I explained to her how I came to be here, when she realized Khal Drogo ordered it despite her concerns. And when we continued to mouth back and forth regardless. He did nothing.

We moved to a quick silence. Finally did she catch her brother's presence but didn't care to recognize. "Come with me," she left for the door, turning back to further her urgency. Though didn't acknowledge him, again, other than a simple look. One that would have silenced his tongue if it were moving. He too now saw it. Rhaegar.

And while she did so, I had already passed her. Leaving the unbearable keep behind. I couldn't leave him, couldn't get away from his arms or give him any such of my own warning. Because I didn't have to. She became the savior of those needs. But she came for it too soon.

Her hand found mine and had already been pulling for quite sometime. Only now have I begun to notice. And before the path even came to mind, we already stood near our dragons. The three eggs always guarded by the flame of candlelight. And there, in the middle, once more, mine seemed to draw our attention to first. She released mine, stepped forward and cradled it well into her arms. So nurturing and careful, it could almost seem alive to her.

"What made you choose pregnancy?"

Clearly, I wasn't here with her. Because to hear her voice or catch my soul up with the current time and place, hasn't happened yet. I was still with him. Still down on my knees. Still waiting for him to snap out of it. But there was nothing left in him. The Khal's victory has proven beyond its tactic goal.

"Nalareth," a flickered twitch snapped mine back until I could see what lay above my arms. She'd positioned the green egg just as she held it. "What brought the idea of pregnancy into your mind?" she repeated softly.

What's wrong with me? Wavering in the surroundings slow, I glanced down to its spherical beauty. And answered with little emotion. Almost like it pained my mouth to move. "The way it felt against my womb I suppose-"

"Yes but you also chose it because, deep inside, you long for a child. It was against your womb, it touched you in a way your mind meddled with your heart," she spoke so fast.

"Perhaps," my own sounded much too far away. "But I wasn't given time to think like that-"

"I have."

The same hand that led us here, that moved to pick the egg up has now made the point she's been leading to. The point she brought me here for. Quick to find me there and even more so rushed to come here, it hasn't caught up to mine yet. Over her womb, she then stretched her hand protectively and waited.

It's happened.

"Daenerys."

She smiled.

"You're with child?"

"Perhaps the pressure on your hollow womb will be lifted by mine more so."

"You're going to have a baby."

"Yes Nalareth," she laughed, studying mine playfully. She waited for each one. But the rapture wouldn't move, or would the raving mind clear, lest the crowding purge of affection show- She continued without lingering on it. "The Khal was told a few days ago. And my as well the day before. One of my handmaidens, she felt it before I could," a timid smile came quietly, only she knew the humor. Look at her. She's taken aflame with a warmth I've never seen. So much, I felt ashamed to be standing so close like a shadowed plague. I couldn't share in her bliss, something kept it beneath. "Will you not say something apart from your dazed response?"

"Forgive me," a smile did come. Not as real as I wanted but enough to bring her content. "Truly I'm entirely full of love for you, Daenerys, and of so much more. Of all these emotions I've yet to give you sister. But they won't, I can't-"

"Of course," and she did understand. More than I needed. She completely got it. And merely took me into her arms and held us together instead. She bore a child in her womb. Khal Drogo's child. Her baby. And I, both of their sister, was to become its family. But Viserys corrupted the moment selfishly. I thought of him when I should be thinking of love and kin. When I should be seeing myself with the newborn. Playing with its toes, holding its new skin, loving its existence. Cherishing the precious gift made beautifully of Dothraki and Targaryen love. But instead he was there.

And the reason, I knew too well of. I didn't have a chance to give him the warning. Daenerys gave him hers, with Rhaegar tightly furthering the message. But I had my own. Hers was to protect mine. But mine was of another protection. If he should ever do as he did, to desire another ordeal, I'd lose. I'd let fate protect mine. And fate, alone. I won't be there for him. I won't plead for his well being or bear the guilt of its undoing. When- if he should do as he once did-

Why can I not just enjoy being with her for this moment? To laugh with her at the hint of our position. Thy egg and her womb squished together from our pitiful way of expressing _my_ feelings.

"There's something you must do for me," she pulled away, her hands on both her stomach and egg in case either should fall. "There's a ceremony tonight. A ritual for a Khaleesi when she becomes pregnant-"

"I'll be with you," finally a smile of my own came true. But lacked in the focus. For us to speak more, on any matter, was something I couldn't do.

"Yes I know you will, you always have. But the ceremony-"

"I have to go," I moved past her and placed the egg snugly between the two. Stroking its texture in a brief farewell.

"Go?"

"Yes," why nothing else could be thought of. Why I couldn't let myself be here, without being elsewhere.

"Nalareth wait. I must speak with you."

My back was to her, a distance already in length. "Have Jorah take us to the ceremony," and there, I made it across the path between our huts without once looking back.

Sanity was clearly not a strong judgment of mine this day. To freely choose to return here, away from Daenerys, after what she just shared. Was far from a sane action. But here I am, back in his possession. Only of a reverse nature. He was in mine.

It didn't take long for him to bolt from where he sat and stand there, once more. Waiting for me to go to him.

I said nothing. He did nothing.

And I began. There was no objection to my stripping him of his rotting clothes or drowning his face and head with buckets of freezing water. Only half naked as he should be. To wash him completely exposed, now, was unwise in my condition. He was paralyzed to my every will.

It was surreal.

He would never be this quiet, this willing to be so, useless. To yield his tongue muted or surrender his bod vulnerable. I directed his every thought and movement to my guidance. But it won't last. This was rare. It'll only happen once, this time and no more.

This wasn't a chance to reconcile. That certainly wasn't on my mind. I came here to do as I've always done. To handle him. And I was doing just that. It's what held me under, what kept me from sharing her joy.

"Here," I held it out, expecting him to take the last piece, his belt. He let me do the rest. Bathe him decent, guide him enough. Even while he changed into the fresh tunic I found dangling down the canopy. And the attempts of my own to replenish the mess he's made. Of not only himself but of our limited home. He didn't take it. He stared. But not as before. No longer was he the lifeless object bending to control. But as himself. Returned and renewed. Whatever _self _he's been given back, that is. From my doing, my care, he's begun to look and feel as he once was.

The pure shade of his purple lavish filled again. The thick dose of his summoned wetness coated his mouth and tongue with life, again. "I want you for myself," and this is what he says.

Mine could only speak just as his, as it always has. "I know you do," the belt snapped tight around his narrow waist. One last deed. One last thing I could control myself without his own. He's returned now, and I was back in the same life he charged for mine. My fight, has ended.

To warn him? Of what should happen if he ventures beyond the limit of his character, has past. There won't be another opportunity. I've wasted it. Nurturing him back to himself has taken the moment. I can't look him in the eye, restrict his morale and commit the warning. Too focused was I on him, to realize it was the only chance I'll have. Gone.

The moment was finished and won't be given again. His has begun again and will continue until fate honors my plea.

If it should ever happen.

"They've started for the ritual," I didn't think to ask where he's been, Jorah. Where he was when Viserys needed him. Was he not with him the night it happened, had they not drunk themselves inept? Was he not supposed to be his loyal servant? No one else would involve themselves with him except this knight. Yet he hadn't even cared to check on him during this period. The blame was understandable of course. But why do I always have to be the one for him and I, alone? "Shall we?"

"Yes. We've been waiting for you," he couldn't refuse being our escort. Either he felt guilt or didn't want to refuse, he agreed. And I asked it of him. To speak of it to Viserys. To tell him what I'd yet to. When Daenerys sent for him, when I spoke with him outside while Viserys changed, he couldn't plead otherwise. It was bestowed upon Jorah to explain, everything. Not I. A challenge I desperately craved to hand over. And was given such.

Viserys. He hasn't left mine. Only had I turned from him and addressed Jorah had we broke our fixation. _My_ fixation, his was still immovable and so very direct.

"I've not yet tended to myself. Converse together and I'll be ready shortly," and so, away from his gaze, from their confrontation and earlier hardship, I escaped. Able to breath, if only for awhile, behind the comforting veil of the changing wall. I could hear Jorah begin, brave at first but aging low the more he drifted.

I could just see Viserys, his backside through the crack of the wall. The porcelain shine to his hair had returned. Skin was clean without a morsel of stain. His bod even held its lean build in confidence. I did well. But to care for him as I did, felt empty after. I gave him back his soul. But what do I have in return?

My throat felt wrung and raw as though choked. Eyes were dry and burnt. Hair and skin felt just as crude as any other feature. Thy reflection caught horribly in the dust of a mirror lain close. No shatter through it but shown with imperfection. The golden streaks among this dark color frizzed in harsh flurries. The dirt and grime from his skin had drizzled onto mine in sweating crud. Another forgotten bucket of cooling water splashed hopefully but would need work to rid completely. Work I began eagerly.

For the knight finally told the dragon prince of his now pregnant sister.

.

A / n

_IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe, _An addiction can't be without its withdrawals. Like a whole month withdrawal specifically haha. Whoops, sorry for that. It's been forever since you joined my DeviantArt group but let me just say, I love you for it! Everything I post to it, especially the Viserys and a-GIF-a-day folders all have relation to this story. Mostly involving the Targaryen's of course. It's like you have a special advantage over the other readers just by joining the group. So thanks again!

_UniCryin, _Well, if it changed your thoughts and feelings on Viserys than I believe my job has been well done. Very few truly like him. He makes it so hard to actually be completely fond of him. So I wanted to write more of him as he could be. But still keep his character entirely in tact. Success? Perhaps.

_Bess Woodville, _Update given. A month later. My apologies! It was sad towards the end, the chapter, definitely what I was shooting for. I'm glad you felt sorry for him. I wanted him to seem pitiful and just heart-wrenching. Setting it all up for the future *wink .

_WhatsGoingOn, _Right? He can be so mean at times. But we love him. It's confusing really.

_TheMiddayMoon, _Muse, currently being punished harshly and without mercy. Hand me the hot pokers! An entire month, gone. But hey, I have a little back up here since I've already written the next chapter if you can believe that. I just need to edit it out and will post it either tomorrow or a few days. A sort of sorry gift of mine for everyone haha. I guess I just had my own withdrawals and once I finally committed myself to this, it poured out of me. So much I had to divide the longest chapter into 2 individual ones as you just read the 1st. "Finally Viserys is letting go of the spoiled child and turning into a man desperate for the love the world has denied him." I love this so much you don't even know! You just took it all and wrote it down just as I've wanted to hear.

_hodhod2011danger, _Well hello! Where did you come from? Amazing? Shucks, thanks so much! Harry Lloyd is so attractive, and yet he's not even aware of how much, which makes me love him even more. And yes, he was such a sweetheart in Robin Hood, but I prefer him with the platinum hair and the Viserys persona more I have to say. Without that, I have a hard time coping haha. Thanks for your review!

A / a / n

Okay, so yes I went on a legitimate vacation before the new school term ended that super short summer. Back home to the Midwest I flew. Yes, I expect you to see this as a reasonable excuse b/c * smiles innocent * it is. No internet connection too so there's that. But I did think and write about this story more than you'll ever know during that time.

And fear not, the next chapter is already written up, a shocker I know. Once I edit it out and perfect it to my perfectionist standard, I'll soon post it for all. Accept it as an apology. This, right here, was actually going to be a super long, super dense chapter all on its own. But I made them separate.

Let me see, one more thing, I've decided to make another Viserys Targaryen YouTube video tribute. After realizing that the very first one I made way back when, wasn't really serious enough. It was in the beginning but towards the end, I think I let myself get the better of me. What with matching his mouth to the singer's voice, yea, I regret that now. Even though I love the song but it only showed his attractive aura, not anything deeper.

So, that should be coming as well.

Breathe.


	11. The Stallion who Mounts the World

**.**

**11**

**The Stallion Who Mounts the World**

There was no care.

No care to change back into the Valyrian colors. No care to mind his bothered gaze when I came out from behind the veil. Still in the Dothraki wardrobe. Hair smoothed down with watered palms, skin cleansed from the muck and mind enlivened once again to handle more. No care to really notice how the news played out on him. And certainly no care to speak to either. I've done what I had to. And could breathe with a drop of ignorance. Because I was back in the world of this new culture. Taking in the air filled with drums and chanting and lit torches. The dark room filling with villagers, all swarming around the raised platform as we were. Few of them even bowed and noted _Krista _under their breath_. _My softly greeting back with the same warmth. It was nearly surprising from how comfortable I was with them. How naturally I blended in. Not only of the clothing but everything else. They accepted my company and I felt, belonged. They gave mine the confidence. To hold high even beside these two men. Jorah aside Viserys, Viserys aside mine. I hadn't looked to him. Merely stood next to and endured his side-glancing with each _Krista_ received. I was elsewhere mostly. On her.

Their Khaleesi, in the middle, raised on the pedestal, waited just as dignified for the ritual to begin. Her hair newly lush and pulled back for beauty with care. Skin paling white from the open skylight above. They were here for their queen and king and I, sister and brother. And soon, nephew, or niece.

And when her gaze finally found us, the mended presence of her brother and loved relic of her true kin, she snapped her attention elsewhere. To her husband, on his throne, near the front. He was on her fast and ready to be so. The air quieted to a murmured beat. All eyes moved to him as he took the floor towards his wife. But it wasn't her from which he meant.

He was coming, to me.

The crowd divided his path, almost too quickly as though they knew his intent before we arrived. Daenerys even hinted a kind of caution when we did. Is this what she wanted to speak of earlier? He stopped. His gaze fixed on mine, Daenerys on us, Viserys between and mine wide enough to seem fearful.

He reached out. "Come," and waited. No doubt she taught him it to appear favorable. But when he moved for my hand, a reaction of my own came first. And when it did, regret came second. I cowered back into Viserys. Perhaps if Jorah stood there instead, it would have been him but wasn't. It came without thought or reason. And even as I shrunk back, Viserys instinctively pulled me into him and held strong. Threatening Khal Drogo with a protective guise. But the Khal stayed on me and kept back. Not once glancing to Viserys. He just turned to a sharp-looking priestess who then took off somewhere with a few followers behind.

"It's alright Nalareth," Dany hushed quietly. But I wasn't moving, unsure and unwilling to, from either. She softened her gaze but quickly did the priestess return to the Khal, still unmoving. And there she bestowed a bundle to him wrapped beneath peeling brown flesh. He placed his hand upon it lightly. The woman then bowed and passed it to her followers until it reached Daenerys. And when I saw, quickly did I become embarrassed for reacting as such.

The Khal may have even known I would. Because this whole effort, was just him being patient.

And as we watched Daenerys open what lay beneath. Watched her mentally prepare herself as she slowly revealed it completely. I felt even more ashamed. The massive heart drenched in oozing blood quickly brought my hand into his. The Khal turned back, looked to it, answered his gaze and pulled towards the platform. While Viserys, reluctantly, dragged his touch along with it. Until the last contact was pulled apart did he have no choice but to release mine from him. And stand to the side like everyone else. Like he was just as unimportant as they. Even less than them.

I felt him hesitate. His touch fading more and more. It wasn't a reflex. He didn't pull me close with no intention to. He was overcome by a desire to protect me. But I thought nothing of it. It was just a body there to back into. And I was entirely attentive to Daenerys, entirely. An _extreme _Dothraki ritual is what she should have said earlier. Perhaps I would have stayed and learned more. But as she dropped to her knees and the chanting began low. And as the Khal delivered his Krista to his Khaleesi before returning, I prepared myself blindly. As though I knew what to do. But she knew. "Beside me," and steered her gaze.

The priestess began. Moving her arms in a shimmied dance while chanting in a different form. Of a speech it sounded. I might have moved too sudden for the woman paused a moment. Nearly did I fall as I stepped onto the platform. But caught myself and carefully dropped as she did.

"No, not on your knees, lower than me. Sit with your legs out to one side," she whispered low. I did. The khalasar watched. They were allowing this to happen. For someone else to be joining their Khaleesi in this ritual. One most sacred and urgent that it was gravely carried out for every tribe. Had Dany asked the Khal for mine or was it of a Krista's duty? Either way, I was here with her. The priestess came to us and stood in view. "Face her," I did. My legs touching hers so I could.

We stared together. The woman's dark wrinkled hands gave the final preparation. Her palms faced her mouth and arms shook back out as a way to initiate the ritual. Motioning Daenerys to begin. To, eat? She was to eat, this heart? She moved away. The Khal sitting erect and leaning forward.

The rest watching, patiently. Waiting.

Waiting for the first bite.

She lowered her mouth closer, her nose wrinkling slightly and lip curling. "Don't move your legs," she spoke to its side. And I moved closer. She needed mine touching. The smallest gesture must have helped her in a way I couldn't imagine. "If I lose this after it's swallowed, the baby will be endangered. His life doomed. Don't let me lose it. Help me keep it down. I can't-"

"You won't," this is why she has me here. To support and encourage her more than anyone else could. Our bond now at its strongest. The fear and uncertainty that kept mine, was gone. The hall was completely silent now. Patient for our own need, just like their Khal. He must have prepared them. I spoke quiet but knew very few could understand. "Look to your husband, keep his gaze," she did. He leaned more. Comfort, encouragement, even love clearly showing through his usually blank colors. I looked to him as well and he to me. The same emotions glazed over. But with praise it looked and, kindred love? Yes. I turned back to her. Finding her lips already above the heart. The dark liquid staining her, drizzling down her chin and neck. But her mouth was still closed. She glanced again with gentle plea. And I soothed it. "You, my sister, are the mother of our destiny. Bring him to us."

Devoured.

She didn't nibble, didn't taste or linger, she devoured the first piece. Chewed and swallowed. Again and again. Chewing and swallowing, chewing and swallowing. Louder and louder the chanting rose. More and more the heart traveled down her throat. Safely without rising. Her gaze was his and his was hers. They didn't falter. He kept her strength.

And I kept us both breathing.

Bite, breathe, bite, breathe. Breathe near, touch near, stay strong.

Along the uproar, I could just hear Jorah translating for Viserys. It was hard, I could barely make it out. But it was heard. I didn't look to them.

There was no Viserys, no other entity outside my devotion. There was only her and the baby. Again and again she honored them. Feeding on the heart of a horse, their worshiped creature. The last portion was finally left in her palm. And slowly, she took it into her mouth, used her sore teeth to rip through its thick vessel, lifted her throbbing tongue back- But it wasn't like the rest. Now, an entire heart had been eaten, kept down, but has been eaten whole. And filled her insides with raw flesh and tainted blood. There was a brief moment, while she made it past the middle portion, when she looked to me with panic. But I kept her gaze. Just kept looking to her, calmed the color of our stare, waited it out with her. And she made it through. But now, a simple stare isn't going to be enough.

She heaved her body over and gagged, enough to alert everyone of her possible failure. Her body shook. Face echoed ill. Her hands searched for mine the instant she felt the sickness come. I latched on fast. The blood of the heart coated hers, bleeding onto mine. Pouring between us. But I cared not. I was hers and did all she longed for. I leaned with her. Swept her hair over the side, cooled the warmth of her neck, touched her cheek with mine, hovered over her body protectively. Breathed the same as her, faced the same as her, held her tight.

Silence.

No one moved.

No one breathed.

I kept fighting. She moved nothing.

A deep sob escaped her. And then nothing. Until I felt her muscles quiver and spine lift upwards, I moved with her. Kept our bodies one. But let go when she looked to. It was alright now. And I watched as she mounted her feet. As she looked to her husband, his movements enacted the same as ours.

On the furred rug I stayed, craning my neck up to her like a child's fixation. And then she swallowed it, and smiled.

It's over. She did it.

He smiled, captured with a pride never seen from him. The women cried to the heavens of her victory. The men sung their glorious hail. The stallion who mounts the world. They listened to her, as Daenerys spoke. Claiming the hearts of all those in the room, all those of her khalasar, family and love. And then, she gave him the name. The stallion, the baby, growing in her womb. Rhaego. Rhaego! Rhaego!

The Khal came to us as his son's name reached high with its fierce future and promising life. He bore a look beyond the capacity of his tendency. Daenerys panted her lost breath and could do nothing but smile. Leaving his gaze as she looked down to me. The Khal already reaching for mine again. Her hand did the same. I took both. They lifted me up. He let go, reached for my stomach and then Dany's. One of a hollow truth, the other of a true life, it didn't matter. The rapture of him and her engulfed my own and could only spread. He smiled to us, releasing my womb before wrapping his arms around her. Lifting her into him, carrying her weightless around the room. They roared Rhaego. They harnessed his name with so much passion, it echoed their love for their Khaleesi. And even her Krista.

I breathed heavy, overcome and near collapsing. I fought for her strength, made up for her weak moments. But something else seemed to hurt in me. Something that throbbed even more when I realized, there's no one to carry me off this platform. Daenerys had her life now. She loved a man and he loved her. Yes, I was loved by someone. Of a love unlike anything anyone would want. From someone not of a man, not worthy of my own love or honored by any people. I was simply, by him. From Viserys I was _loved_ by him because I was _his._

I looked to where I left him. Expecting to find him gone. But there he was. With a look so hurt, so pained, saddened and disturbed, so near the verge of a cry that I reached for him. _Physically_ reached for him. Both my shaking arms, aching from their hold on Daenerys, worn by her fragility, were reaching out for him. Come to me, they said.

He'd been on mine, during it all. Watched us with that same look. Stood there, unable to do anything but watch. Watch as the Khal and his people expressed their love for his sister, for _me._ An unbearable pain lashed at him over and over when he could see. When he realized this love, was for us. And we loved them back. It was so intolerable to see him, that it broke my heart. But he stayed there. Shook as violent as I. Hurt with pang.

But he didn't come. He walked away. He turned from me. And didn't look back.

I _wanted _him. I wanted him to take me into his arms. Lift me up, carry me from this place and hold me against his heart. More than I ever have. I wanted to make him feel _loved_.

And he left me.

"Krista," Kovarro peered low and bowed humbly. I choked back the burning throb, kept the light tears unknown and accepted his offer. Avoided his eye yet took his hand. But there were more that suddenly gathered around. And helped as well. They must have known I couldn't myself. They must have seen it all. Another came to my side and supported my other arm. While one more eased the step down. It was like they handed me from one to the next. Working together to bring this pitiful weakling down a single step from something she hadn't even gone through. Their Khaleesi was the one who ate the heart, who fought through the pain and was victorious. And they were here, helping me, who did nothing more than be near her.

"Thank you," they won't know what that meant.

It was a waste. And as a result, my throat quickly tightened. Burning water lined my gaze with prickling acid. Even thy black lashes weighed heavy by the bitter sting. I couldn't look up and let them see. They've already seen too much. A number of women even joined them. But it was their Khal who pushed it so much as to ruin everything. The moment I saw him, when I thought he left with Daenerys to make love, was the end of it. I broke into him. Moved away their arms and leaned right into his. They'd been holding me upright all the while. But when he moved before us, I wanted nothing more than to leave with him.

And I could finally see what I've been looking for. Love. Real and true. From a man worthy of my own. A loving brother protecting his fallen sister. The Dothraki king loved his Krista, and I could love him in return.

I felt no better though. This was love, yes. But of a family's love. Not of the kind I've longed for. And the only one who has the power to give it, won't. Viserys left when I reached for him. He left a mark.

I wanted to leave, now.

But didn't want to be carried. Didn't want that much charity. He was probably used to it, lugging me around whenever he wanted. But to handle it right now- If he should even act like he would, I'd break even more. So instead, I gathered his bulky arm, wrapped it around myself, leaned heavily into his side and waited for him to understand. He already did. When he came back here, for whatever reason, he knew all too well. How is it he knows so much when we haven't even spoken together, truly?

It mattered not.

For he did as I longed for, as Daenerys needed of me. He led us outside. The light had grown dim yet the day was still thrashing its hour. The sunset may come later or perhaps sooner. Either way I desired sleep. Exhausted, severely. Our walk was near identical. So smooth did we move together. He hadn't even removed his arm nor attempted to pick mine up. He just, walked with me. I even seemed to have taken the lead somewhere along the line. Without direction, in a mindless path. And he didn't care.

"Nalareth," always when it comes from him, I never seem to be ready for. But I looked up to him, met his call and knew what he wanted.

"Go," I peeled his arm back and distanced us. "Go to Khaleesi," he stared deep. The golden flakes of his black color lightly blazed from the orange sun. While mine was still burdened by a weary shadow of cerulean ice. My rooted sapphire won't come, not this day. He waited no more and gently left. His deed was done. Just to be close, was enough. And it did more than I could have asked for.

He's done more than that. He's let me have myself. No appointed guard or escort. Something I desperately needed. I just followed my feet. Nodded to the few _Krista_'s, smiled to the familiar riders, followed a path I didn't care to mind. Until I led myself here. Not to Aurum's stable or Dany's niche but here. To him. When he wouldn't to me, I come to him. But I wanted that bed. I wanted to be under those blankets and let sleep drown mine completely. If he's in there, I'll just walk past, say nothing, do nothing but close it all away.

But when I moved inside. When I saw him with them. When I couldn't breathe. I had only one thought. Just one.

To protect those dragon eggs with what little fight I had left.

.

.

.

_a / n_

_Dancing bears. Painted Wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings. Someone holds me Safe and Warm. Horses prance through a Silver Storm. Figures Dancing Gracefully. Across my memory. Far away. Long ago. Glowing Dim as an Ember. Things my heart used to know. _

Does anyone else think of dragons when reading this? Especially the _Capital Pairings_. It was just perfect when my iPod moved to it the moment I finished writing. It's a sign!

Now then.

_IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe, _It is? ! Good, I was a bit unsure when I started the DA group. Bc of the name. Viserys-Targaryn probably led people away but it's growing more and more each day. More than I expected. And yes! Absolutely yes. Please add more to it! Add as much as your little heart desires. Thanks so much again!

_UniCryin, _You're just as antsy as I am! The dragons hatching stopped my heart in the show. When they were on her, cuddling into her, the little dragon babies, oh gosh, I think that did it for me. I absolutely cannot wait to actually _write_ them. It's just gonna be a whole new world when the story finally comes to it.

_WhatsGoingOn, _I think you know something there! Just a little, developing more and more with each chapter. And I have to say how proud I was of myself when I remembered what your bbs lingo meant. Oh yes, I was proud.

_Bess Woodville, _I thought I died too! Boy that really was a long time huh? And you're right, not people commented on the vocabulary. I smiled, just a bit, when you said that. I do try let me tell you. I just wish I could invent words sometimes. Like just this chapter, I wanted to invent the word _sapphiric _meaning sapphire but with the -ic at the end. I resisted. And as always, love your review and I agree with all you have "to say." * wink *

_lovely darlings, _OMGaush I remember you way back when! It's probably going to take you awhile to actually see this response since you reviewed on Chapter 3. But I had to tell you I so very much loved your words! It seriously made me proud and happy and overwhelmed. And I was a bit worried about the whole, how much sympathy can Viserys receive, thing. After all, he is who he is. I have to admit though, he absolutely swayed me with his good looks and charm before I even knew who he was haha. Thank you!

_a / a / n_

Notice the new story image above? Pretty isn't it? The smallest of details, let me just say, I obsessed over. And then it comes out so small bc of FF's image dimensions. Oh well. Do you like?

& told you so. I just needed to edit this out and post it. But fear has returned. Since I've yet to begin the next chapter. This was kind of rare in its forthcoming. I'll try to be better of course.

& I think I've decided to just give you the artwork I did. Even though the story has yet to come to it. I know everyone is just like, _hatching dragon babies? N_ow please! So, as a little gift of sorts, I'm going to post it and let you have it. The link is there. And I have to say, again, that it turned out seriously beautiful. So take a look? I'm dying to know what you think!

Love.


	12. Fight

**.**

**12**

**Fight**

Molten cream. Black rouge. Chatoyant jade.

Two were in a satchel. The third, of pale cream veined with gold, was most vulnerable. In his hand it withstood, endangered by the whim of mercy. For the disturbed look of him was gone and instead replaced with blind ambition. Whatever purpose he has them for, has left him dazed. His porcelain light turned dull, physique slouched by the extra weight. An impulsive feat drove him.

And of mine? No strength revived itself nor voice harbored reign. But there was fight.

A fight unlike any before. One without battle, without violence or even a victory. There was nothing left in this bod, nothing able enough. I can't fight him. He's stronger. He'll win. But there's something else. A choice no longer given. The years kept for its defense, meant nothing now. I hadn't even yet learned of his true intention.

"She's having a boy," his nostrils flared, hair stressed in bright breakage. The humidity streaked him wrong. He looked down to the egg before shoving it into the satchel with the others. "One to buy an army. Another, an entire armada of ships. One more to take it all back. It won't be given to me, not by anyone, not the Khal, not his army, not now. They despise me. They're disgusted by the mere presence I have. The way they were with you, with both of you. They'll never look to me that way. How am I to do any of this without their respect, their fear or wealth, or love? They love you, they respect you. I have none of it. Never have I been given anything like that. Not from anyone. Not from you," he sneered his mouth in a predatory frown. "But I have these, these are enough."

I hadn't moved.

Hadn't spoke, blinked or even seemed aware.

How wrong it looked. A battle raged inside me, a loud guttural cry. How shrill the pleading was to not go through with what must be. But I can see it in him. He's serious. He will take those eggs. He will leave with them and never come back. And not by himself. No, never would he leave without his one real possession, for it's always demanded. _I_ am to go with him. I'm to be by his side, to leave Daenerys, the baby, everything. It's not going to happen. It was he who held the eggs, who stole them and one of them, is mine.

But there's another impulse behind it.

That feeling, the one as he walked away, as he turned from my reach, is still here. There's no reasoning with it. The battle was lost. The choice was yielded, forced and vowed.

Nearly did he retreat back as I took the floor, drew him to me and smacked our lips together with so much force, we were knocked down. The satchel thrown across the room as he fell whilst mine on top his. Even as he cried out, I fed on him. Licked his mouth, sucked his lower lip, lurched my tongue between his teeth and kissed with an imperil exertion of hunger and attraction.

I still wanted him. Truly was it being reigned over by the envious rue. When Drogo carried Daenerys from the platform, when she was loved and mine, rejected. I still want him.

He did nothing. Beneath me, he stayed. Either in shock or in pain, he couldn't move. For the dream he's had, over and over all those years, of this happening, has rendered him immobile. With my mouth feeding on his idled lips, hands exploring his chest and body curling into his form. His fists began to clench as he became more and more aware. But as I lifted off him and gazed with the alluding mask of his vision, he saw it. _Take me, instead. _But if I spoke this, if I couldn't hide the hesitation, it would fail.

I had to delude him, mislead his mind into thinking of nothing except this. To divert his intention into something he won't dare fight back. For I was the one fighting him. This decision I've made, was to _fight_ him. Yes, I wanted him but there's so much more, a break. One I didn't consider until now, didn't feel until we were here.

He flung us to the bed, mine beneath him. Him above frantically clawing at his tunic, throwing it aside until he pulled his starving cock free. It's now I must face the consequence. A sudden and overwhelming stab of fear came. And I've become, absolutely petrified. Am I truly going to let him have my sex for, a diversion and painted rocks, or is there truly no choice?

"Viserys," I thawed out his name with foreboding panic. But he was far from himself to notice the terror. He instead flattened his palm above my still covered sex and looked to me. His thumb was already inside between thy gorging lips, much too near the throbbing clitoris, the most sensitive and destructive part a woman has. Not moments after he freed himself had his hand crept its way downward. The friction of his touch and the fabric moving together even began summoning the hot juices. I could feel them with each throbbing fill.

But he ceased to his name. And gazed into mine with the same intensity of his hunger. Just when I'm trying so hard not to appear like the virgin I am. But he found it. And spoke of his quick insight with ridiculous accuracy. Then, in my gaze, I made the final decision with one plea. A plea beyond the internal cries for this all to stop, to end before it's too late. _Slowly, gently, you may take me._

"I will," his voice so heavily coated by the urges that it sounded far from his own and much more deep, a snarl, a growl.

And he couldn't wait any longer.

The Dothraki bodice took his attention and ended with his suspense. Off it came. The backing unlaced so easily, he almost went with it as he tossed it with his other clothes. Each white breast bounced together in a joined twitch. Even under his feverish hover, they were freezing. The large pink nipples teased up towards him. They burned. But were left alone for the last piece, the sandsilk leggings, were his last.

They were gone.

Entirely naked were we to each other.

No water, no clothes, nothing in the way. He studied me. Over my chest he worked his gaze. Along the swelling, down the dark nest of hair he's only felt in small doses, and even further to his own parts. It was only a glimpse for I feared it would make it all much worst. But I followed him and saw it dangling. Dark red, engorged with blood, soaked, erect and ready. I quickly looked away and closed my eyes. This wasn't the answer. There must be another way.

"Nalareth," he whispered. His voice still unrecognizable. They opened to find his husky gaze veiled over and desperate for mine. "It will hurt."

He has the pleasure and I, the pain. "Viserys," don't rely on him. Don't tell him your fear. I lifted my knees higher and gently squeezed until they kept him above. "Have me."

He lowered himself until our abdomens breathed together, until his pelvis covered mine and his full length rested on top my pulsing moisture. "No," he tilted his head, forcing my eyes up. "Not until you say it," and when I do? He'll forget. He won't leave, won't force me with him. At least, not for the time it takes him to realize why I'm here. Why my legs are open, why I'm so willing to have him suddenly and now. "Say it Nalareth."

"I love you," it's said.

And he's been taken.

But there's to be no victory. Neither of us will win. He'll have me, yes, but he's been misled. The eggs are safe, now, I'm to remain here. But I am going to lose everything.

It will hurt.

Already was he positioned between my legs. His very tip prodded the opening of me. But I reached for his white hair, lathered the strands back to gain his attention once more. If I'm to do this, he needs to know the condition. But as he flashed back to mine, I nearly choked. The silver was there. The Targaryen mirage. He won't be stopped. He wanted me, now.

And he did.

Before I could take a breath or relax all strain bearing my insides, he thrust himself. _Thrust, _with no gentle revere or slow regard. I cried out, stung by the pressure. Filling pain swarmed with quick fire. Paralyzing every thought into shattered morsels. I pushed myself further up the bed to lessen it but he continued moving himself more. He wasn't even fully inside. I couldn't know how much, I didn't want to look.

It hurt.

"Be still," he dragged my chin back. "Don't struggle against me."

It hurts! I want to tell him. I'm not ready. This isn't right. I shouldn't have let him. But it was too late. He moved himself deeper, gently now. But that didn't ease the pain. It was still sharp, sudden and large. He forced himself when I needed it to be slow. I've seen him, so many times, I've seen him naked. But to actually feel its power. Thy virginity broke with his stabbing organ. He was in completely. And I couldn't stop it. Another came, this one brought tears. One fell, I turned it to the pillow instead before he could see. He wasn't looking for it though. His face was buried under the crone of my neck, lips grinding together and heaving chest lapping above. Whether it was from the effort or forthcoming, I myself couldn't breathe.

The tight mouth gathered around him with welcoming juices. He brought them forth, to ease his passage but even that didn't help. And the smell was everywhere, profoundly thick with murky arousal.

This is what it feels like. To be taken by him entirely. And it's only just begun. We were joined in the most intimate way possible. And he's yet to have the pleasure in its entire. Only one thrust has been made, the first penetration, but more must come. It was the way of sex and he meant to have its every fill. His mouth moved hungrily as his body twitched for just that.

"Once more Nalareth," he lifted his face lightly so his forehead leaned into my cheek. His hand now roaming free, palm cupping my breast eagerly, thumb massaging it to a nob. "Just once more, say it."

He pushed up, smashing the nipple back down to its rounded merit. Even when they're in his hold, the coldness bit at each breast. "You have me now Viserys. You're inside me. There's nothing to say," yes there is but I can't.

"Then I _will_ hear it after. After I hear your rocketing screams of blinding pleasure. After the warm seed of my groin fills your insides until there's nothing more you can or want to feel. I have you under, my love, and I'm not letting go."

He began.

His hips moved back, guiding his scrotum out. While the tender walls of mine clung to him despite the yielding moisture. Its virgin break will be shattered again and again now. The friction will give _him_ the blinding ectasy and mine, the remnant of semen, nothing more. For this isn't making love. This was a compromise for mine and a fulfillment for him.

To breathe was no longer a dilemna for either.

Rigorous panting heaved from Viserys the faster he led one penetration to the next. Each one afflicting the same pang as before. And yet they lessened. His groans grew louder, my breathing quickened, our cores pounded against each other. My searing region accepted him more than I should ever reveal. A strong, tingling sensation warped into this massive urge to moan. But if I were to share in his orgasm, I would truly lose everything. Thy virginity was one thing, to yield completely would be the end. The fight meant to delude him but the true battle was in this.

My throat, tightened. Purging cries, choked. Mounting climax, silenced. It was unbearable. He was right. There's no use. I'm going to scream because of him. He'll hear it.

And the very moment his warm semen ejaculated deep inside, I lost.

They rocketed out fiercely. They fell into his own urgent moans. They failed me. Exploding, breaking and traitorous.

He stopped. I trembled.

He kept his grizzled mane beneath my chin, tilting it up with a soft nudge. His breath heavily pouring over my neck. He's going to speak. But hasn't returned yet from his summit. The chance was then given. But I never expected how great the need would be to have it. Before he could meet the stare of my vanishment and demand more, I shoved him over. His shaft forced out, leaving a trail along my legs. He flinched, startled, but was still dazed.

I dipped low into his neck, as he did mine, and voiced it into his flooded skin. Then, just as fast, threw myself off him, snatched the blankets below, wrapped it loosely, stumbled over to the eggs, smashed them against my bosum and broke into a run. Outside into the early dark. Past all the dimly lit huts. No villager could be seen nor wandering mare for I could see nothing. The night concealed mine. Kindly so for the blankets flew behind like winded banners. It craved redemption, to heal what it couldn't protect. But the sharp pain throbbing within my rended sex hindered everthing. The edge of this land came and thrashed my flee with a surging tear.

.

.

.

_a / n_

_So many times, I've tried to make you understand. You never tried to see behind my smile. If I didn't know you like I do, I'd let you into the secret in me. Just because I'm good at fooling you when no one's around, I walk in your shoes. I'm Smiling While Lying to You. If you only knew._

_UniCryin, _Well Viserys has now done more than just steal the dragon eggs. And I never thought of Khal Drogo being a brother-figure as I watched GoT or read. But when I write him as one, it's almost perfect. He fits great as a protective brother more than I thought he would. And I've gotten some strong responses for it! He wasn't in this one of course, but shall be in the next chapter. Your reviews are always much loved!

_IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe, _You've no idea how long it took me to just think of what should happen after last chapter. And it came as a bit of a surprise! Honestly, I wasn't expecting to write this detailed of a sex scene. But it's happened and I've no idea how readers are gonna react. I'm guessing, lots of flushed faces and dry throats haha.

_WhatsGoingOn, _You still speechless? If you aren't, I think I've failed haha.

_The Midday Moon, _I hope this update was shining just as bright as all the others! Long while yes of course but the effect? Probably was a big one for ya. And by all means, embarrass yourself! It's what keeps us going. You reviewed twice? You never fail to make me smile. And I do apologize for breaking your heart and shock you to the point of oblivion. Even though that was the goal! Viserys wasn't really disgusted with _her_ but with everything that was involving her, the ritual, Daenerys, the Dothraki's love of them. I wanted to clarify that just a bit haha. I hope the madness in you hasn't been too damaging this time!

_Scarecrow1997, _I was wondering what you went off to! I missed ya haha. Well, the updates aren't exactly check-your-email-everyday so it's understandable. Canada? That's fun! Never been, bet it's a good vaca spot. Viserys begging, yes that was pretty close to perfect! I had to make sure the beggar prince begged for something he desperately wanted somewhere. It fit. Raw emotion? This chapter, I bet, well, let's just say it was more raw than I expected to write!

_Lola, _done on purpose dear.

a / a / n

Made a story collage and posted a certain picture for this chapter. Nothing as detailed or provactive as this M rated chapter I can tell you that much. But it represented Viserys perfectly during it all!

My prediction: your skin is flushed, you throat is tight and you have all these feels. If you have all of the above conditions, I've gone a bit further than I should have.

So, Accept an apology or Expect more? Either way, I know.

Also, new story image up above. Her face is slightly blurred for a reason but she is as she is. Those striking blue eyes and golden dark hair, took quite sometime to get just right. And Viserys, don't get me started. He's much too handsome in that capture and more.

Another also, have to say, those baby dragons I made with our two heroins, have been on my mind ever since. And I'm beyond anxious to begin writing them.


	13. Pyrrhic Guardians

**.**

**13**

**Pyrrhic Guardians**

_- 18 Years Ago -_

"How could you?"

"It's done."

"No! Why are you not fighting this? We must protect her, our only child, my baby. Don't touch me! I won't let you sacrifice her."

"You knew this would happen. You saw the way he looked to her. The moment-"

"You'd dare-"

"Would you rather face the fire? Would you rather our family_ burn _for refusing the king's wishes?"

"Never will I give her to the Targaryens. They can't take my child from me!"

"Nalareth is _mine_ too. There's nothing we can do to change this."

"Tell him she's already betrothed to another. That she's been given, since birth, to another House, the Starks, the Lannisters, anyone else. Save your daughter or I leave now with her!"

"You think I haven't considered that? I've already tried!"

"You've done nothing."

"Don't walk away from me!"

"We're leaving-"

"They'll hunt you down and take her nonetheless. This is treason. Our House Ailyra is one of the most devoted and loyal families to the dragons."

"_Your_ House, not mine. I'm protecting her-"

"She's not here," the lord of noble Vale watched as his wife turned. She shook knowingly, the bitter taste of howling left her throat dry and pulled. He looked away as she would soon realize what he'd done.

"Don't say that," the weary mark of fury chiseled deep into her lulling beauty.

"Forgive me," but he knew, it may never be given.

.

"Do you understand sweet girl?" the handsome and loved Silver Prince, Rhaegar, guided her face back to his once more. "You can never go home. We are your family now."

The soft, mellow plea of a girl not yet past her first blood was near whimpering. The golden halls of King's Landing swallowed them faint. "But who will care for me? Who will love me if not my mother or father or -?"

"When the day of your wedding comes, you may see them again."

"That's too long."

"_We_ will love you."

"Please-"

"Nalareth," his dark lilac captured her cerulean ice with so much power, it tore through. "_I _will care for you."

"Prince Rhaegar!" a monstrous man with red armour rounded the corner and bowed until recognized.

"Speak quickly," he rose gracefully from his kneel. The gentle warmth of his kind voice rippled fast into strong leadership. Though he drew her dainty hand in his, fearful she might run.

"We're under attack," the soldier grasped his sword with immediate regard.

"Then do as I instructed," he held firm as though already knowing of this battle.

"But my lord-"

"I shall follow soon enough. Now go!"

The soldier marched heavily through the towering halls, his armor screeching as loud as the roar of preparing militia. The fear was honest. It overtook her fragility with much. But as the dragon prince lifted her into his arms as though she were a mere babe, the fright lessened. So easily did he carry her. So strong was he to keep her safe. He _would_ care for her. This promise was nowhere near doubt. But as his pace quickened and she clung even more to him, it may break. His long, white silky hair draped over her cold arms comforting. So close were they, she drunk in his luring scent of blood and fire.

"What's happening?" a voice, both sickly and beautiful, came from a room in their passing. His lovely wife, Elia, appeared in her doorway, clutching to their newborn son, Aegon, with the same fear.

The prince quickly stopped her from coming to them. "Go back inside and do not leave this room," he gently fondled his son's tiny cheek, in delay, while still holding the young damsel in the other. "Where's Rhaenys?"

"On our bed. She needs you, husband. She needs her father, stay with us."

He said nothing but ushered her back inside. "No!" Elia shook her head, looking to the girl in confusion and to him, pleadingly. Her revolt grew with urgency. "The Baratheon has come hasn't he? He's here for _her_," she peered with quiet anger. "Please, just let her go-"

The door closed and he left her behind still crying for their forgotten marriage.

He broke into a run now yet glided across the floor with agile grace. Where were they going? Should he not have left her with his wife and children? The kingsguard thrived louder, armor clanked together, weapons steeled, war neared too quickly. But the dragon heir was moving away from it with this girl, not of his kin nor of his beloved, wrapped deep behind his shielding. She wanted to ask him, to learn of the same query as his wife. But her tongue halted just as her holder did.

An old man with a blood-stained tunic moved out from another room. His gaze held warning of the prince's time. Rhaegar paused again before him, to hear what he already expected.

"She's dying," the healer's throat croaked ancient. "But from her death, comes a life true from both. You would leave without saying goodbye?"

Against his chest, she felt his heart turn raw and distant. "I cannot," he looked to the room, hesistantly. "After the battle is won, I'll return here. I'll come to both with grief and love. Keep her warm, keep both in safety and nurture. I must go."

Again, he left another. Even as he turned from the old healer and spoke the name in prayer, he led on. The echo of it even seemed desperate with regret and suffering. _Lyanna. _The woman this war began for was lost to all, yet a life remained. Too young and too afflicted were both the companions to realize the old man's meaning.

"Brother!" and the young fearstruck prince emerged, nearly an identical version of the dragon heir himself. Though, this one seized panic with shaking nerves as he ran to them. His quiet sister hid just behind him.

"It's alright Viserys," Rhaegar knelt before his siblings while unwrapping the girl from his bod. As soon as she could let go, he set her down beside them, moved his sister Daenerys into her arms and gathered his brother.

"You must listen very carefully, brother, for what I'm about to demand will render your soul entirely," Viserys widened his gaze, soon to endow a responsibility far more eternal than he could realize. While Daenerys, still unwilling to speak despite her developing age, merely played with her holder's wavy hair. And the girl, wouldn't dare move from her own holder's gaze or side.

The mirage of Targaryen silver overtook Rhaegar's lavender with blaze. "I know you're still young. This will make little sense now, but when you've become a man, only then will these words truly consume you," he nearly lost his grip from the bellowing clash of men beyond the walls. But he mounted his bravery and daring courage. "You are to leave King's Landing with your sister and future wife. You are to care for them, protect them and love them as _great_ as I would. Look to me Viserys," whose gaze had lingered upon hers, both terrified and naïve of the forthcoming. But the brothers met once again, now overcome with the same mirage. "From the time you leave this place until the night takes you into its land, you must remember. Remember who you've become and never forget what the fire has brought you. One day you'll return here, whether it be in my arms or by your reign, your right as heir shall bring unity and balance to all," he gathered the girl and pulled her close to them. "Look to Nalareth, look into her soul, do you see? She is your salvation, our hope. Father and I have given her to you for these very reasons. You _must _take this family into your flame and never let it burn out."

"My lord," the same soldier with the mighty armor appeared, a group of men behind.

And with one simple lead, the prince guided the three towards the small militia and willed his last command. "Take them."

They did so. Rushing towards the secret tunnels of the red door. Leaving their Targaryen prince behind to meet his final battle.

And past the screams of firey deaths, the curdling victory of grief and triumph, the warmth and love of their home, they were saved from the Battle of Trident yet were mortally lost with each other.

.

_- Present -_

Above the fur, a hand caressed. Across the land, the sky was covered. A voice whispered soft but under darkness I slept.

When the edge of this land seared the escape, night was too full. The cliff of Vaes Dothrak came too close. I had run far, fast and hidden. I could have fallen off its edge, if I hadn't tripped. Scraping my knees, bashing my skull into the hard ground, I lay there. Afraid and unable to move. Time gave no mercy. Of how long, I knew not. The night was over but a new day came. Then another and perhaps another. There's no sign to be certain. Here is where I remained, under these blankets, sore, weak and stained. But not alone.

The dragon eggs, close and protective.

Along my torso, the black scarlet breathed with. Tucked between my breasts, the molten cream harbored. And between my legs, the chatoyant jade guarded. Though the trickling stain of virgin blood already tainted its attempt. But thy egg soothed the mark with its spherical cloak. I must have placed them here but the memory was too blurred.

The air was chilled, I could feel it through the crease of fur yet I've been kept warm. So very warm. The voice grew louder as though trying to waken something far away. Their hand moved over the blanket, petting it smooth yet was aware of what lay beneath. And then, it pulled back the darkness enough to bring in the harsh sunlight.

"Nalareth please," feminine in sound but nearly could I picture the Silver Prince faintly in the rays. Dreams of him and the past still haunted even in waking. His words, his touch, his promise. "Open your eyes, sister."

They were moving, these lips, but her name hadn't come. A body instead, I felt behind mine. A heavy arm draped over defensively and another voice scratched rough. "_Annese_," answer. The Khal.

Both were here, they found me.

How pathetic I must look. Daenerys never acted like this. She never ran naked through the village with only rocks covering her parts. She never lay miserable on dirt and forced her loved ones to worry for her disappearance. Her virginity was shattered far more powerfully than mine.

This was selfish, deploring and shameful.

Yet I still couldn't speak. Even as the Khal poured water into my mouth and dripped along my lips, nothing. But the delicious taste brought life into my gaze and I cringed.

Daenerys shaded the light and peered down with all I've afflicted her with. Worry, fear. She looked to her husband cautiously before leaning close. "Viserys," she whispered lower. "Did he- He raped you."

"No," life spread quickly and I pulled myself up. She held mine steady while the Khal moved himself behind, leaning me right back into his chest. The fact I was still very naked, bothered none. All was covered and none showed bare. He even secured the blankets more and drew us close. Daenerys frowned and studied mine deeper. I reached for her, the dangerous suspicion must be rid of. "I let him."

_Truly _and _completely._

She winced mournfully, letting out a very empty, very shaken breath before collapsing into my lap. The trembling shakes of her exhaustion swept over and brought even more guilt. I stroked her hair gently. "Forgive me."

"You?" She tilted her head back and gazed with those eyes, his eyes. "No Nalareth, forgive _me. _I should have kept you from him. I should have-"

"I meant not to worry you like this," not for what happened. She sought forgiveness in the lost virtue. She knew. I would never give myself without something on the line, something I couldn't part from.

"_Oma mithri_," Drogo pushed mine off his chest, twisted around, dug under my legs and lifted into his arms. As purposeful as Rhaegar once did. The blankets were bundled so tight, he prepared it. Dany stood, upset for his rash move, but quickly went back down. The eggs had fallen and were rolling through the dirt. One even neared the cliff. She snatched it fast and gathered them. The satchel served well as a pillow. She carefully lay each inside it, pressed them to her abdomen, looked to us and froze.

We both watched her gather them but our attention drifted to each other. His stare was much too intense, more than it's ever been towards mine. And when his massive brows lowered sharply, gaze hardened with morbid threat, shadows grieved in toxic bane. When his lips unhinged and he growled-

"_Him,_" another promise would soon break if I let fate decide otherwise.

.

.

.

_a / n_

_Come take it all. The fury is coming. Coming to tear me apart. I'm trapped in this world. Lonely and fading. Heart broke and waiting for you to come. We are stuck in this world. There's nothing but fate._

_UniCryin, _It was definitely hard for Nalareth but a part of her did want it. Too many things were clashing all at once though. And yes! Thank you, I wanted her to appear protective over them for reasons she can't yet fathom. To her, they're not just rocks but then again they are so it's confusing to her, more conflict haha. I'll tell you only because you've been with this story since the beginning and I adore each and every one of your reviews- I don't have any plans of making her pregnant. It's like you said, it wouldn't fit. And the thought hadn't crossed my mind really until you said that. Thanks so much!

_Bess Woodville, _I totally skipped over you! I'm sorry! I was near mortified when you said something. Probably bc I posted it past midnight and was almost cross-eyed for sleep hahaha. Forgive! Yes, Viserys got what he's been wanting and a part of Nalareth wanted him to as well. And I don't really have plans for them to have a child together. I know everyone thinks after sex scenes, they assume the character will become pregnant, but nope, I'm not heading that way. That's probably a bit of a spoiler actually haha. Whoops.

_IFoundHopeInYourHopeForMe, _Wow? I can definitely deal with "wow." That chapter took some serious skills I'll admit, especially since I've never written one quite like it before. Thanks so much for your review! They're just as addicting as you say this story is.

_WhatsGoingOn, _Hmmm.. well, it gets complicated. A part of her does have feelings for him. But would any of us truly _love _someone like him? I mean the person he is _now_ that is * wink * But perhaps she will eventually * smiles sweetly *

_The Midday Moon, _I have been known to have some 6th sense when it comes to things like this! Haha. To have stirred all of those reactions in you with just a simple chapter filled with … things … I do believe I've been given a dark gift. And it can only grow darker. I about shrieked after reading your review! That chap was probably the hardest to write really. But when hearing of its success, I'm only encouraged to lose myself writing in it more and more. Also, with this chap, adding in Nalareth's past with the Targaryens, especially Rhaegar, I think I was inspired by your other review long ago, I think it was ch 9. It actually encouraged me to add it in somewhere. Plus a little bit of history never hurt anything.

a / a / n

I hope you guys weren't confused in the beginning. I just really wanted to write a bit of Nalareth's past (18 years ago). And the ages of Viserys & Daenerys are older than what they're written out to be. For this story, Viserys was in his early teens while Daenerys was in her middle childhood and Nalareth was close to Viserys' age. Just had to explain for the hardcore A Song of Ice & Fire fans/detail lovers.

Another reference for the hard core fans, if you understood the part about Lyanna Stark dying & "But from her death, comes a life true from both." Then I bow down to you. If not, perhaps the Jon Snow theory might help * wink *

And yes, Rhaegar Targaryen is in this. I love his character so much and couldn't resist adding him. Perhaps one day, the producers of GoT will make an episode or movie about the time Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna and when the older characters are all young. But for now, we just have to imagine what he looked like from the book's description.

Or do we?

Well, I posted an actual picture of Rhaegar I found. If he's ever given an actor/face, this is exactly what I'd want him to look like. So, click the link and see just how perfect he is.


	14. Khalea

**.**

**14**

**Khalea**

Against the burnt coral streaks of dawn, the chatoyant wings of gold and jade flared up like a dying star. Its long neck stretched high to an angled flare. The cool light of morn bathed over its wakened scales. Piercing black diamonds drank in the lands with its dark fangs bear. Soon erupting into a thunderous wail of bright smoldering embers. The pitch echoed vast, signaling the life of a new era. From a petrified rock, an ancient creature birthed from sacrificial heat and undying flame. The new dragon quivered its lengthy bod until the milk of its mother's teat quenched the thirst. The delicious feed nurtured its exhausted birth. Sour drops drizzled from its mouth as the creature lifted once more. To gaze upon his mother's blurred cerulean-

The jolt to wake gathered fast into a soft bundle by gentle cooing.

"Slowly," candles lined the walls in a shadowed corner. Deep voices near yet left unseen. A small delicate bump pressed warmly. "You fell asleep in his arms," her outline sharpened and the surroundings cleared. A dark nook we lay, on blankets strewn across the floor. I moved again, she draped her arm over to deny it. Tried to speak but a dry hot substance forged my throat and cracked it useless. Hands roamed to find naked morsels yet grazed over velvet scales.

"I dressed you, a beautiful tunic matching in our dragon relic. The riders found it the morning we did you. A most beloved gift to our safe and returned Krista they said," she spoke so quick, cringing slightly with a mention much too near concern. "I found- I saw the blood, between your legs Nalareth-" a look passed between, one certain enough for chance. I moved up, waist quaking for balance. She gave no attempt of reach but pleaded. "You must speak true sister. He forced himself inside you. He took you in a fight. Don't protect him-"

I shied her lips gently but she slapped our hands together.

"Five moons Nalareth! So long we looked- When we couldn't find you-" she shook her head almost mournfully. "You were high in delirium, in fever. You knew not what you were saying. Viserys, he wouldn't- You must tell me what happened."

"Hash ray nesi," the Khal easily pushed the corner aside. A wool blanket draping over his huge arm. Daenerys looked to him, pulled away suddenly and brought us both to our feet. Fleeting dashes of black overtook mine, I had to lean on her.

And without waiting for us to even stand completely, he swung the blanket over my shoulders and drew to him fast. I met his torso. His face bent low aside mine and breathed heavy. "Nalareth," his braid fell between us the tighter he kept. I fixed into him, entangled through his dark braid, attaching us. Was I truly that far gone? Had I disappeared from the world? Only a single night I could feel, visions I could remember. Yet _five?_ How could I'd run where they'd be lost to find?

A cheering uproar beyond the corner undid us.

Standing just behind us unknowingly, Daenerys stripped the blanket and whispered. "They're waiting for you," with the Khal leading before I could even turn back to her. Questions still hung too new. She won't believe me. I already spoke the truth yet she won't accept it. Viserys. If so much time had been then where is he? What kept his mind? He had my sex. I gave it to him. Rabid in mind yes, but in body, I was his. And I ran from him.

They led past the corner where sanguine torches marked a celebrating crowd. Daenerys tightened her possession, Khal Drogo followed. Both unwilling to let mine go. "We refused to have this until you were back with us," she rubbed my forearm, nodding to the few villagers waiting for her permission. Kovarro, among the closest, bowed to his Khal, who noted him lightly, before suddenly dropping to his knees in front of mine. He peered down while collecting my hands in a sweating grip. Daenerys strained even more for I nearly buckled with him.

"Krista forgive," the room fell silent. "I failed you. No protect, no guard, Krista left without me, in danger."

He wouldn't move, wouldn't look up so I freed one hand and lifted his chin. Whether it be returned strength or the ice tamed, I spoke devoted. "You've not failed me. You are a most trusted friend and honorable guard. As you'll continue to be with me I hope." He nodded, still unsure but rose anew. The khasar watched quiet, slowly igniting their feast again as he joined his brothers in welcoming arms. He glanced back with timid gratitude, I smiled in return. They must have shunned him. Deny him honor for his mistake. It wasn't his, it was mine. A mistake no one will believe.

Khal Drogo moved between us, opened his arms and claimed all eyes. "Ki Rhaego, dou _Hazeion_ fal Nalareth, dou _Khalea_!"

They roared, the whole gathering shook. The drums began. Dancing followed. I looked to Daenerys, shy to understand. She moved us away to a cushioned bench. Her maids pouring dark wine into our goblets. I refused kindly while she took a sip before humbly translating. "It's to you. He dedicated this night to Rhaego, our _Stallion_ and you, our _Princess_-"

And I could wait no longer. "Viserys," his name should have broke.

She gazed down slowly, tracing my knuckles. Her lovely dark brows tempted to hint. There's a change in her. Not as before but as thriving independence and hazed power, a mask. She didn't look up. "The Khal went to him with Jorah the morning after you were lost. They found him asleep, naked and covered in his own semen. Alone. Jorah convinced the others to let him speak. Nearly did his riders have to push Khal Drogo outside to keep him from attacking. When he saw Viserys like that, with you nowhere to be found-"

"Dany look at me. I was never raped. He didn't take me in a fight. I gave myself to him as freely as you would your husband now. What was done to him?"

"Nothing was done," her voice had even paled harsh.

"How can I speak on his behalf, of the truth?" I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't care this much. "Where is he? Has he been told I'm here?"

She watched her husband weave back through the dancers to a seat beside hers. Nearly did I move for him if she hadn't stopped mine. "He refused to answer any of Jorah's questions. Claiming the dragon need not explain his personal matters to sheep and savages. For however long he tried, when he came back to the others, Khal Drogo nearly churned the ground to ash- No harm came to him," she answered fast, marveled in cold brutality. "They left him. The need to find you was much greater-"

"I need to see him," stop this. I left her arms.

"He's gone," she captured again. "We don't know where he is. They searched but spent more time for you."

He left. The dragon eggs were safe, I was still here with Dany, with the baby. The fight had done its purpose. Yet why did I not feel its triumph or defeat? Neither will. But I kept going.

"Then I should-"

"You're not strong enough-"

"Help me to him-"

"Nalareth-"

"They think him guilty-"

"He is," nearly did she rage her tongue. I stared, made silent by its force. As though her soul no longer spoke but instead a heartless shadow. When I first mentioned his name, she became, this. Harsh, indifferent, she lost all dependency on him, perhaps even love. She didn't need him.

We stared longer. Neither able to respond. Both still standing.

"_KHALEA?_ Oh yes that's very fitting, so perfect for a Dothraki princess. Khalea Nalareth, _your_ princess!"

It's happened. Nothing would move, no muscle, no breath. There he stood. Staggering into the feast without a mind to be here. The sword lethal down his belt, close enough to harness. Dirt smeared faintly across his face, hair raveled in wet decay, he traveled. Left the village sober, now returned drunk and dangerous. I was wrong. He could leave without mine, without his only true possession. Yet here he is.

I was on him, challenging the moment he would find mine. Our eyes will lock. Each remembering. How our bodies felt, how we filled each other. How long could I keep from collapsing? My body was yet healed. I hadn't eaten, time had stung and the reason I ran was too close. And he'll remember. That moment before I left him, before I pushed him out of me, I told him something. Something that should have never been said. _I loved you._

He heard when it was demanded but not like this. This was final and real. I did, I once loved him. Those years, when his sanity was young and dynasty far from thought- When we would talk of dragons and home, when he still followed the path his brother meant to give. I loved him then.

And now he's here, amplified to a dreadful mess. Ser Jorah appeared, as he wavered to us, warning of the consequences. But he merely threatened him off and wouldn't listen. He found us and was far from help.

"Brother," Daenerys stepped forward, moving her arm before mine, a fatal mistake.

Viserys watched, only her. "You would keep me from my wife?"

"She's not your wife nor will she ever be yours," there was no emotion, no trace of pain or regret.

He stared at her, the last piece of his family, with the same feral void. Then slowly stretched his arid lips into a wide grin. She didn't move, didn't show any fear, only poise and courage. I, on the other hand, was helpless to both. And held back a cry as it all unfolded.

Viserys tore through her arm, seized mine fiercely, jerked us back and centered his sword between any foe. "She is my wife, my family, not yours! _MINE_!"

No, it won't happen. He won't become the man I've wanted to meet, to love. The boy who would never live up to his brother's dream was here- Desperately clinging to me, frantically eyeing the crowd and ensuring his fate faster than he could ever know. He held mine into his front. The heat of his mouth poured heavily against my face, jaw and neck, down into the soft dragon tunic. "Do you see Nalareth? Look what you've done to me. Feel what I felt when you tore yourself from my lust, when you ran. I should have gone after you. I should have dragged you back in my arms. But I was weak. You made me weak. But I've come back, I have you now. This is our flame my love. And I will never let it burn out again. Khal Drogo!"

Who already stood next to his Khaleesi, his manner far from what she said. He wasn't angry or threatened rather focused and prevailing. Like he knew something, planned something if ever should this come to be. When Viserys grabbed mine, neither did he bolt from his lounge or call his warriors, just casually walked over to Daenerys and remained. His gaze narrowed.

Viserys lurched me to his side, causing the Khal to twitch in the slightest. The sword took aim at him. "_Don't_," before falling back to Daenerys. "You look at me that way sister? Did I not raise you to be this? A savage slut carrying that spawn in your womb. Shall I cut it from you? Pierce your hole, slice its throat, I gave it to you. I gave you this life. And what do you give me? Nothing. Your lord husband has paid me shit for your sex. I want what he promised."

"Let her go Viserys," she spoke to him yet looked to me. The same way I did her. When she needed the strength to keep the heart down, to protect her baby. I'm to take on her demeanor, to harness that power? I held his arm, inferior to its choke. I can't.

"Tell him, you make him understand or the dragon will wake and destroy everything you hold dear," his naivety bore great disgust and mockery from all. The Khal even scoffed amusingly from his translator before changing entirely.

"Anha vazhak maan firikhnharen hoshora," massive in his voice there came a deadly response only Daenerys would come to know. I kept her gaze as she listened but could see no message. "Ma mahrazhi aqovi affin mori atihi mae."

Viserys watched him but waited for no translation. He finished the distance between us, towered before Daenerys and leaned the sword into her abdomen. Still holding mine, I tried to pull it away but was jerked back. Slowly he did this. No one interfered, forbid by their Khal.

"I'm not playing this game," he moved closer, the sword's tip denting into her brown tunic.

"No," enough. "Viserys don't!" As he forced me to him, I pushed us both back, slapped the sword from his hand, stood between them and held his face carefully. His gaze wide no mirage, I had him. "Stop this. Stop what you're doing and listen to me. Your brother, when we last saw him, for his final moment, he put all of his hope and blood in you. He tried to give you all that he was, all that he would be- When he joined our hands, when he held you, he said- _I_ am your salvation, your hope- That your right as heir would bring the kingdoms to a new dynasty. But you never became what Rhaegar hoped. You're not meant to be a king," he grabbed my wrists and tried to move them. "No- I _loved_ you Viserys. Could you not see how I looked at you? How I stayed by your side for everything? No, because you changed," my mouth ran dry, focus still bore his but I couldn't keep it. I left his, gently let him go but he snatched mine quick, stared deeper, like he needed to hear more. And I tried. "Let me love you again," let him see what could be. Let this be his redemption.

He parted his mouth and stroked my face. "Never," beneath his skin I felt him tremble. "Will I relinquish the crown."

He's heard nothing.

And I could do no more for I had nothing left.

The room returned, all watching, silent, only one near enough to end it. I didn't see. Hadn't noticed the Khal close in or Dany fall behind, hadn't readied myself for what they meant to do. Still hoping he'd take my words to heart, to follow them. But I was summoned elsewhere too soon. We were so held by each other that all else had gone. But we were here again. Mine back in her arms, him left to mercy's rue.

His awareness struck fast. "What are you doing?" nearly did he reach out like a child would its mother.

Daenerys moved me completely behind her. "Your answer."

Was I meant to be hidden? I ventured past her shadow only to be caught by the Khal.

He captured my chin, turned it away and forced a gaze unlike any. His thumb lightly tapped into my lips, the word for silent. Silence for what? "_Him._"

Wherein he glanced behind, to Dany, as she knew. "You shall have your crown Viserys. He wants you to have everything he can give. Everything. A crown all men will tremble to behold."

Then, with one final look, Khal Drogo dropped my chin, freed my gaze, moved for Viserys and guided a sight I may never forget. His face. His stunning expression stabbed at my heart and left it mauled to a crippling break. A childish wonder to this gift. A smile of pure fulfillment. His legacy would finally be his, the sovereign to rule the dream. Gratitude flourished easily into him as he looked from his sister to Khal Drogo, back and forth with marveled bliss. Even as the Khal moved closer than he would ever tolerate, Viserys beamed. "Thank you," he breathed. "Truly. That was all I wanted."

It was one piece. One simple choice. Enough to shatter this fall.

.

.

.

.

_a / n_

The longest wait. Why? new job, college, winter session, computer crashed, lost data, internet failure, personal life. All of that since the last time I could update equals pure torture. But the clouds have cleared just a small moment for this to be given. Forgive.

For those in #Viserys-Targaryen on DA, you're the ones who truly know I have abandoned nothing. Each artwork that's added by me & our group artists, have small connections to this story. It's grown so much & gives me wings to write. Oh & our little GoT playlist I made has gone Gold! So thanks to those who helped.

I'm debating about doing Review Responses since it's been such a long time & you guys are probably like, what did I even say in that one review, what is she even talking about? So, since I'm back into this, perhaps the next chapter will be better for that. Standby. You've no idea how helpful they are, when I can't find the inspiration, I open up the Reviews and that pretty much does it. That & more.

But I will do this: _THANK YOU ..._ Alessa ... IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe ... The Midday Moon ... WhatsGoingOn ... UniCryin ... Bess Woodville ... scarecrow1997 ... lovely darlings ... hodhod2011danger ... _THANK YOU_

We've also gained some new followers along the way!

I'm so proud of this one & stoked & so prepared for the next chapter & You can only breathe for what's to come.


	15. The Last Dragon

**.**

**15**

**The Last Dragon**

It was the sound.

When they moved together, unhinged and rustic. Two behind, one restrained, the other hacked his arm and split the bone in two. His cry surged to the highest mutiny. There was no path to take, no mercy to redeem. They had him. They wanted this. She knew. Daenerys knew her brother's fate and still conjured no soul. Her gaze hadn't left his, hadn't let mine go. Kovarro moved between and shielded. The Khal had no other thought. The Khaleesi, no mercy. The fallen prince had nothing.

I had everything.

I felt everything. If I could get free, reach him, if to even crawl over. What then? What's truly meant to be? They've broken him, terrified him. He threatened Rhaego, yes but there's more. All else building to this moment in lead for the chance to sheer him. They've waited, after so much temptation to hate him. Their king need only find a reason. And he did. The rape. Such an act was common among Dothraki but when it happens to his own, his sister- He must have been told, misled. It must be done. I need to speak to him somehow, if to only- Kovarro moved.

And there we met him again, Viserys. To his knees they forced, over his crippled hunch they teased. A terror unlike any mauve carved, he found us. But only to Daenerys did he try. "Tell them- Make them- Please- Dany please," the bone pitched his voice young. His fear, stripped of all dignity, seemed to paralyze. Not only his bod, but mine as well.

He faltered low yet was within eye-level. I must have dropped. I had dropped. Knees had buckled without memory. Daenerys must have known for she still draped over as I did hers in hover but with a temper far from nobility or care. She controlled each breath, loosened her grip soft enough to permit exhale. Kovarro returned, glancing to us only once before presenting a rich collection of Dothraki gold. The Khal didn't take it. He stood between us, staring. To his queen for a moment then his princess for much longer. I tried to stand. She wouldn't let me. He turned.

Viserys darted between us, detached of pride for the horror still fed on him. Daenerys held the power not I. She was the queen, the descendent of fire, and in the eyes of her people, the future. "I am the dragon," Viserys mauled it but to no avail, the gold was thrown into the caldron. "The dragon! Do you not understand? Do you not get it! You will all burn for this!-"

I grabbed her arm, tugging without hope of release. "Dany," she only tightened as her brother raged to his already bloodthirsty audience. She instead signaled Jorah to take her place just as fast. It was no different. I was fixed on her as she walked to him, as she knelt before him and took his chin as I would. The Khal moved close to her but kept one eye on the gold, his attention split between honor and murder. I knew now. There was no other raven to this message besides death. They meant to kill him. Take his life in a way so terrible, so gruesome, never has it been done.

"Dany," he lost, his voice now cracked, petrified, greatly lowered. "Sister-"

"No," she leaned close enough to kiss him. "My brother's dead," they stared. Their lips barely touching, their once joined blood now ripped into strangers. The boiling cackle shortened to jeweled smoke and glass.

It was so quiet, I couldn't have been heard. But I was. He looked to me, only him. I called his name and he alone heard it. "Drogo," soft enough to nurture breath. Daenerys stood over Viserys, dislodging all fond memories of their life together. She no longer saw him as anything other than nothing. He craned his neck up to her so sudden, it could almost snap. The Khal stroked his wife's abdomen, only a linger for he walked to mine with a heavy step. Jorah relaxed slightly but then tightened his arms again, not knowing what to do. But the Khal knew.

He held his hands out, palms facing up, and waited for mine to cover them. They already did. Shaking with a reason far from care. He was much too prepared, knowing he would be my only strength. From Ser Jorah, he lifted me to his height. Somehow able to keep mine up even though nothing was working on my part. We stared. I couldn't speak. Couldn't think of anything. What could I say to keep him from murdering the only man I've ever known and once loved?

A lie had already been used. "My baby," and will do nothing this time.

He looked to my womb, noting a fatherless infant nesting beneath. He even placed his hand upon it, managing the strength still. But as he looked back up, whispered Khalakko and peered with no change, his mind was set. When he learned of its feigned existence, it was already reeling in his mind. He's long since planned a future for his nephew without Viserys in its life, in my life. Nothing can be done now. And I fear my knees have gone again. Nearly could I buckle if he wasn't still holding me.

"Viserys," one last plea, to touch him, to look at his soul once more.

He nodded quick, almost with disgust, and practically dragged me to him. Daenerys tried to help but I fell before they meant to let go. And from there, I pulled Viserys into my arms without care of anything, not of our past or of our life. The guards lost their grip on him but was asked to stay back. I didn't care. I needed to hold him. The trembling hadn't left, it filled his bod with tremors and passed into mine. I shuddered into his silver hair and clawed at his backside. But he leaned away, faster than I wanted. And when he did, when he finally showed me what I've wanted, a cry nearly shrieked into spasms. His lips were on mine before it could begin. His unbroken arm lifted, tangled through my hair and deepened his feed. His tongue stroked my mouth, tasting them as a final memory. For his last moment, he does this to me? And all I can do is watch him die?

But it was never meant to be. I was never meant to see this. He had me again and pulled us apart. Reigned at first, I could feel it but the guards grabbed Viserys before he could react. Through the crowd, Kovarro followed, Daenerys stayed. He should have carried me, I can't walk. The paralyzing talons were plunged deep, blurring everything. Everything except Viserys. I can still see him, every part of him, and he will never go away.

The Khal managed us until the cool air lapped in and swallowed our filth. Not this. I turned, tried not to shiver and pushed him back, tempting a challenge. He answered it. Rather Aurum did. The beloved horse nudged his snout deep into my spine and whinnied joyfully as the Khal pushed with the same temperament. "On."

I stroked his mane once but smoothed him back. "No," he narrowed his almond shape and twitched forward. He meant to physically put me on the saddle but I tumbled from him. I fell through the crowd, they parted much too easily. They expected their Krista to defy their King. Few even offered help while others still chanted their murderous tongue.

I won't let him be without me.

Even if it meant to be here, to see this.

She caught my stride. This meant no release, no ease of breath, no mercy. If I were to stay here, to see this, Daenerys would keep me with her and only her. His head was dropped, he wouldn't look up. Everything now taken from him, in the most brutal finality, his soul writhed beneath.

There was no fury in his step, merely did the Khal return with a hideous smirk framing his quiet amusement. This was the undefeated Khal of all Dothraki kings, the man he's always been. I never truly saw it until now.

And when he dented each side of the cauldron, when he lifted the melted gold from the fire, Viserys looked up. Preeminent fear. His tongue stroked across his pale lips. My taste. To savor it one last time. He needed me. But death wanted him, now. The Dothraki king moved before the prince, squatted low and reaped with cryptic ember. "Crown for king."

The ruin, its transcendent blaze, the lavic fall poured heavy and thick. Its aurelian flame sliced through. She couldn't stop it. No matter how tight or how quick they both were, none could try. So close was it to consume. Lurking inch by inch to claim its idle feast. And as the jeweled inferno devoured imperial blood, rived his pulsing skull, I severed her shield, tore through sanity and charred flesh from fevered bone. The golden halo spat its rivalry deep through both of us. His screams reigned unparalleled. Mine followed. His skull cracked in raw legions. Spreading over his eyes, burning the orbs, scouring the lavender. My hands burned with the same tempest. There was no mind, no regret. I had shoved my hands into the gold just as it consumed him.

His bod convulsed, mouth gaped. The gold was hardening, crackling, molding into his skull. And as the crown reaped his soul, it reaped my flesh. In the arms of another, I was forced back before he dropped with no life. It was the sound. The sharp clank of the golden rock hitting the ground. The last sound I heard. The last image I will forever know. Just as death craved Viserys, I pined for my own darkness of faint.

.

_What was it for?_

To stop it? Save him? No, an impulse, a useless act. There was no mind. Nothing to blame. I had to move for him, before it meant to devour. To willingly bathe under the fire as it ravished him.

There's no movement. They won't let me move, whoever has me. No pain has yet come. Unless it has, it did, had it? Yes, before the black took us both.

_Us_.

He's gone.

The taste of his mouth. The slick envy lapping at my own. I'll never taste him again. Never cower beneath or marvel in his temptation. I was once the dragon's wife, his lover, family. No son nor daughter will fill my womb. Only have I the forsaken lie of his child, no more.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon," her grief would come no sooner than mine. "He was no dragon."

Does she wish me to agree? To nod my aching head. To open my exhausted colors to her radiant lilac? Your husband has killed mine. The man who calls himself my brother, the father of your son, showered the last of your family with blood and gold.

"My hands," and this I could only say.

She said nothing.

Warm panthera sheets were pulled up to my chest, a pillow was fluffed beneath, nothing touched my hands. No, something did, something's holding them. How can I feel beneath the unthinkable wound?

"Fire cannot harm a dragon, Nalareth."

I am no dragon.

But it moved. A sharp tingling pang stretched through one finger, then the next and the next. A hand even clenched slow into a hostile fist. It undid just as quick. I looked to them. They were there, unharmed, flushed pink with new soft skin. I should have no hands. There should only be raw stumps. Daenerys stroked the skin and said it once more. "Blood of my blood sister, you are my only family," she leaned above and kissed my eyes. "Your strength shall begin again tomorrow. Sleep now."

She stood, hovering a moment to gather something crumbled on the fur. Candles lit quietly on a table. Debris slipped through her hands onto it, what is that? Gold peeling leftover. Had it come off so easily? The venom of his death? She squeezed my flesh gently once more, noting the miracle.

Something brewed inside. She's going to leave me here, alone? After such a remorseless tongue? After all of this? Yes, we lived a life together under his enduring and overbearing control but he's gone now. Should she not grieve even for a moment?

How am I to sleep? There's nothing here next to mine. No vexing warmth. No clever arms to beg intimacy. How can I stay in the dark without being forced into his light?

I need it. To cradle thy emerald sphere. I need that lulling winter sleep. That tranquilizing snow cooling my heat, ridding of the sin and filth. But I can't move. My body's refusal, punishment. It shot up every thought with paralyzing inertia. It was here though, my egg. I was brought to their room. Carried by the Khal most likely. He must have been the one to pull mine off him after. After dropping his weapon of slaughter and watching in awe of his enemy's end. No one else could be that strong and absolute.

But I won't move. It's not going to happen. Sleep won't come, not for days.

Where had they gone? To celebrate? Daenerys and her Khal would make love beneath the waning moon. They rid of their enemy and had their family saved. They would dream of Rhaego, of the angelic baby, then the handsome stallion with undefeated power and a silver braid. They'd dream of his lovely aunt, the stallion's princess mother, teaching their son the old dances of Valyria in the towers of Kings' Landing. After he sacked the city with massacre and mercy. And although this Valyrian princess, this Dothraki Krista would be offered worthy suitors, she could never truly love another without starving her soul.

For Viserys will always be there. And I would never want him to leave.

Drums thundered.

They were celebrating. An endless night for them as well. But no one bore such grief. None as I.

I turned on my side, away from their noise. I won't look at my hands. It may be a sleepless night but I can't handle the mindful. The unbearable memory. It didn't work. Women outside soon began moaning with pleasure. Nothing would block it out. I knew what they were feeling. How it was being done. Shut it out. Please don't. His sensual thrusting. His wetness imploding deeper and deeper. Growing hotter and hotter, on fire, lit with golden flame, golden rock, his cries, screams. My screams. I _was _screaming, crying. They can't hear me. Their party was much too loud. I could have scratched the pillows to shreds, howled in terrifying wails, threw a remarkable tantrum, but I was afraid of conflicting more pain. So I merely wept and choked on every tear.

Until a ripping hum sounded through the room. I stopped instantly and jolted my gaze upon the dragon eggs, the walls, the floor, ceiling. The watered veil was blinding. I tried wiping it away but the pain lightly resurfaced. The bed moved down from added weight. I tried to turn but something grabbed my waist, forced me down, held me under and kneed hard between my legs. I'm still choking, still crying, but can't scream. A slimy hand smothered my lips, digging them back into my teeth. Their forehead smacked mine, rotting away vision that managed to dry out. I wiggled frantically beneath, harder and harder until I somehow not only heaved them off but flung my own along with theirs. We smacked the cold floor. I cried out once. Only to drown again by a harsh blow to my stomach and stifled by a heavy form.

They seized my hands and thrust them above in capture. "Your pain is mine if you keep fighting," it was severe but eased tolerable. "Don't fight," my mouth was free but a mere tremble revoked. My head shook wildly, the only part left to battle them with. "Nalareth!" a raging neck muscle strained itself painfully and halted everything.

Those colors. Dark, black, draconian gray swarmed passionately in a horrific display of lightning bolts. Dazzling streaks hailed across his ravenous gaze. Patches of bloodied gold sprouted around a crippling pearled mane. Marred bruised lips swelled thick in a feral pout. His soaking, drenched hands struggled to keep mine down but loosened faintly as the grave recognition emerged. That mere tremble voiced before had now forged itself to annihilate legions of divinity and resurrection. "Viserys."

.

.

.

.

/ / /' .,,,, ./ /';' ,/ / / ,,/,`'` ( ,, '_, ,,,' `` | / ,,, ;" ` / . ,''/' `,`` / . ./, `,, ` ; ,./ . ,-,',` ,,/''\,' | /; ./,,'`,,'' | | | / ',' / | \_/' ' | | `,,' | / `\ / | ~\ ' ( : ; . \- : \ ;

_soon my love whereas ^ that ^ was in the shape of a beautiful dragon made from symbols_

_A terrible mistake was made. The weight would break the backs of ten strong horses, try to save the castle in the frame. If you knew that I could take the pain inflicted at the battle with faithful arrows you might get back in the saddle but its a special death you saved from me. once you made it harder, cast the stolen water._

It shall be a long summer. New art & new chapter to start us off beautifully!


	16. Once More

**.**

**16**

**Once More**

"Viserys?"

Between my legs, he heaved exhausted, alive. I saw him hit the floor. I saw that crown take his life. He was gone. And yet here we lay together, his bod covers mine, a soul that was reaped and killed. His mouth dusted with black abrasions, these lips should be melted. Those silver lightning streaks reigned over his dark lilac for quick display but were fading even faster. The black colors paled into the violet tinge. When I truly began to recognize who had me, slowly, he began returning. Dry sheets of gold rained from his hair into mine as he jolted suddenly. His head shook, his muscles followed, ridding of the fear, uncertainty and death. It was leaving him as painfully as life should have. He was taking control once more, his breathing lightened, focus sharpened. When he tackled us down before I could know of his existence, he was able to speak. Warning me of my fight against him. There is no fight, I could do nothing now. And as he stirred to a position I thought may never be again, I would do nothing. My body understood his intentions much faster than any thought. Waves of powerful confusion and longing reigned over us both. He wouldn't let me touch him. Nor even part my lips to speak once more. Instead, he ripped through all that was in his way. Our clothes were soon gone and our flesh was too ready.

But all else of my own was falling.

The tip of him lowered in a most urgent conjure. I was naked for him and he would wait for nothing. Whatever he went through to be here, however he was able to trick the god of death, he only wanted one thing in this moment. And it was his. My insides urged him on, brushing up against him to make it real. To grant him an answer. And he could no longer handle it. He wrench himself past the tightened walls, the dripping fluids, longer and deeper until he could go no further. The sleek juices filled up around him, overflowing between my legs. This was no corpse who had me, it was him, Viserys. My Viserys who was dead, killed from gold and hate. My prince.

He's alive. I'm the dragon's wife once more. This immortal prince has taken his silent bride again. _How_? Only one thought mirrored in devastation. Just one. I couldn't cry as he entered me. As he moved back and thrust himself in wild ruin. No greater passion has ever driven him more. No other desire or frenzy could power him any less. Between my legs, inside his woman, that's where he had to be, nowhere else. His severely hard manhood ripped, tore and cut my womb as though it were mere silk. Blood could soon draw from us if he won't slow. He doesn't stop. He threw himself into mine until he felt the uncontrolled lashing, the defining moment of sex.

A single tear came, just one. This pain seemed nothing compared to its first but was still here. I didn't cry out as he entered. As he imploded within and groaned in massive pleasure. I didn't join his screams. For when he did so, no longer could I keep it eased. The sickening dark took mine with dizzying faint. I fell from consciousness the moment his hot seed devoured my insides with blazed flame. When he re-opened his livid gaze to feed upon mine, I had already slipped deep into an immediate sentience and could not return without time.

But I felt his arms tighten around mine as his wetness pulled away. He removed himself very gently. So careful as though he had just bedded the most fragile piece of sanctity ever to be touched. I felt him move me as though I were more precious to him than his own mortality. His resurrected breath. As though he now understood why I was his. Who I've always been for him. And when he leaned the side of his face against mine, placed his lips close to my dimming ear and whispered soft enough to be forgotten, I knew my awakening may possibly come with enduring care and dare it be known, love.

"You have me."

.

.

.

_Short yes, needed yes._

_The Midday Moon, _May I just say that I seriously love your expressive reviews. All the action parentheses make me smile so much you don't even know! I for sure aimed to have a complete motionless shock reaction for the golden crown scene, after all that was pretty much the scene everyone's been waiting for. And I'm stoked I got that reaction from you! Tormenting you is just how I roll hahaha. You're awesome Midday Moon!

_WhatsGoingOn, _I'm so sorry that chapter made you cry! Your review really affected me into how I should portray my writing. But I have to say, I got writer chills when I read your review, good ones. I know it was a little confusing, but as you can see from this chapter, I have indeed resurrected Viserys. I've always planned to do so actually for quite sometime. I hope this chapter made you feel better!

_IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe, _it almost made you cry? Why yes, I almost got writer chills from this too. Thanks so much! I'm pretty stoked that you love the twist ending, I was a bit unsure how everyone would feel but so far, I'm getting some amazing reactions.

_CeliaSingsSongs, _Thank you so very much! I hope the beautiful writing stays up to yours standards. It's harder than it seems haha.

_UniCryin, _An update yes! I want them to come faster since it's summer but who knows how that's going to be. But of course, any kind of support is very much appreciated. I hope you still love this story!

_Smilin Steph, _I hope you're still reading, I don't know if you are but I just felt like giving you some gratitude for reviewing!

_woeisselena, _I'm trying to update more and more! I just love this story far too much & especially since the Season 3 finale just aired, I want to go even further with this story.

_Anzunico, _Let's see if you're able to see this review response to you. Not sure if you're still reading but I'd like to say, I love that you went into detail with your review. Especially when you included Viserys & Nalareth inquiries. I really do hope you're still reading because I'd love for you to see how I went and will continue to go with their relationship.

_Once again, thank you! & yes you shall have more. Look at artwork, videos & watch Game Of Thrones to fulfill your cravings, I do._


	17. Your Salvation, Our Hope

**.**

**17**

**Your Salvation, Our Hope**

"I know you loved him. Perhaps more than you ever did me but you were young. We were too young to understand his death. His love for the north rose, his sacrifice. He loved you. He loved you so much as to take you from Kings Landing before his own children. It was right there, right in his eyes. He wanted me to take his place, to grow into a man worth his death. The way he held you, the way you were with him, I wanted it, I've always wanted it. But it didn't happen. I didn't become who he hoped for and he knew that, he knows that. I saw him Nalareth, when I died, when that crown took my life, I saw him. Our silver prince, my brother Rhaegar. He veered death. He spoke as clear as you hear me now. He stood as strong, as powerful as we remember. He said, 'Once more brother you have this chance. I'm giving it to you. Just one, no more.' I was brought close to him then and before I knew or understood what was to happen, his entity ignited in a flame so beautiful, so glorious I tried to join it. I wanted to stay in its blaze, with him. But it ended. No longer was the light blinding nor was I in Rhaegar's arms. I awoke with new breath, a returned soul and a chance to live again."

I heard him. This bod may not wake or gaze willing to open but I heard him. And he knew I'd be listening. He ran his touch along my face as though he couldn't see it or was trying to fix his old memory. It could be morning. It may be night. He stopped, adorning my skin longer before moving somewhere across the room. I still can't wake yet. It has to be dark. For if it's light then Daenerys will return to me and see him here. What will she do? Return him to Rhaegar's flame? He won't be given life again. Is that not what his brother spoke of? Just one resurrection. It was beyond, impossibly, unnerving. The silver prince, my beloved Rhaegar has been watching us. He exists in a world unknown to this one. And as if I couldn't have reacted any less than nothing.

An eye opened painfully. Where had he gone? There, by the dragons he stood, his back to me. Would Rhaegar save his only brother just to bring him back to a new death? If not death, then a life much different than one ever to be accepted, especially by Viserys. I could lose him again. I should make a sound. I should move. But moments to naught, he had me. You have me, from his lips. He moved inside me. And if I wake or make a sound, this will be real.

It is real.

Quiet light dimmed the hut slowly whilst voices and shuffling neared by. It's morning, they're coming and they're going to see. I need to go to him, to grab him, hide him. Do it now. He turned. The gold that had rained from his bloodied scalp was gone. His shaky demeanor and quenching uncertainty replaced by calm patience and reluctant strength.

I watched him as he came towards me with no caution. He should be hiding, if not preparing himself. But instead he knelt before the bed, crossed his arms above the blanket and waited. For either himself to speak or perhaps mine, I knew not, only that I couldn't stop staring and neither could he. The draconian gray had molded back to anew Targaryen ice. His short white hair seemed untouched yet lustfully messy. He shifted as though to move suddenly but he slowly reached for my lips, parted them slightly and leaned forward.

"I can still taste you," his hot breath cradled the air. "Even after death, your final kiss has yet to leave my tongue," his cool finger swept across my mouth and placed it inside his own. He closed his eyes, challenging the claim as he tongued the wet finger. A quiet hint of pleasure left his throat, husky and low. "Just as it was."

There came one moist and very heavy tear that refused to dry. It trailed down with little mercy but was suddenly caught by him, by his warm lips. It was so quick and unexpected that I jerked back. He grabbed me for I had cried out. A massive, throbbing shot of pain burned between my legs.

"Forgive me," his hand lowered to grasp the sex. "I had to have you, it was unbearable." Merely did he hold it yet the reaction was enough. A staggered intake barreled into a hushed whimper as he opened my legs more so he could fit his entire palm over & between it. "I must tell you yet I know, at this moment for your sake, that I shouldn't," he didn't explore. His thumb hadn't ventured inward, toward the rugged clitoris, instead it remained above. Tempting the fragile lips to his mercy. And just as he meant to speak again, to whisper hot secrets into a weak and spinning mind, a woman's figure appeared. Its shadow lengthened to a stifling halt.

There she stood, holding her stomach with one hand while the rest of her seemed to yield in panic and sheer doubt. Viserys removed his hand slowly as though there was no need. He stood lithely. She wavered slightly as she took him in, her mouth slightly opening. A cry forming, yet it was then that Daenerys did nothing. Her instincts abandoned her self-control and left even the baby in danger. But he went to her the moment it happened. She buckled fast, nearly onto her stomach if he hadn't stopped it. He somehow scoped his arm behind her and transformed her faint into a safe drop. And just as he set her down, I seemed to twitch and convulse as though delayed.

"Don't, I'll bring her to you," he cradled her against his chest and lifted. I stared, unmoving and quiet. Suddenly again, he's reminded of how we are. He's resented it from the beginning and even now, it seems he'd rather leave her where she is rather than carry her to me. I reached for her as she lay. A brawn strength must have been given to his healed soul. There was nothing to the lift nor sweat to his brow even with the baby's weight added to hers. A shy gaze lingered over his arms and chest in fazed wonder before concerning Daenerys. One marvel at a time. If I'm to let it all affect me in the same cripple, I'd lose it.

She's here. She came here, saw him and will wake to face it all again. I need to help her understand, to make it all simple. But I've nothing. Barely could I keep myself from falling into a dream worth ridding sanity.

Viserys sat beside her, a hard look piercing into me. I didn't remove my own from her, almost fearful to meet his. "Nalareth," I wanted silence, for this realm to dim. If I were to hear more, whatever he means to say next or explain, I may not make it. Truly, I felt a madness stir. I needed her to wake, I needed someone to share in this, something needed to happen.

He touched us. Rather, he draped his hand over mine, the hand that had been stroking Rhaego's berth. His mother may not answer my plea, but I found small comfort in him. There was no reply, no infantile kick, but no less I felt calmer. Viserys snapped his presence back selfishly though and I was struck even worst for his intention.

He looked mine over carefully as he gently slid it back onto its perch, our ring. How could it have survived? Was it not thrust between his golden death and my own inferno? Our wedding ring. The rubies and silver glowered in a way so unearthly, the creature could almost breathe life and take flight from its oblique cage. We examined the beauty together, him still clutching mine as though waiting for a nuptial answer. Gravely, he spoke. "Just as the fire tore through our flesh, it never ended us."

"Khaleesi," a small voice parted our gaze to find the youngest of her handmaidens rushing inside. She should have stopped right there, cried out and realized a ghost was just before her, but she cared not. She was distracted. Viserys stood, unsure of the girl's actions. She faltered past him and flopped down to our side, her gaze widening even more for her queen. "Khaleesi?" I meant to say something, to explain some part of this to her but she wouldn't pause. "Khalea Krista, frek maja lak jalanay lo Khado." It was too fast. I shook my head childishly. She cringed as though I had just slapped her but recovered. The maiden grabbed my wrist and squeezed.

Viserys pulled her back. He narrowed his gaze and held her forearm but didn't strike or inflict more harm. She didn't change, perhaps she was more fearful but still with no recognition for who kept her at length.

"Sek, lo Khado meer Dothrakhqoyis jakalat."

The Khal rides with his Bloodriders but the last word was forgotten, to where.

"Rhaegar," Daenerys mumbled soft, so faint it was a whimper. As though she cried for him as the baby he once cared for. But she wasn't dreaming. Her icy gaze cringed open to nothing.

"Dany," I couldn't let go of her belly. "It's alright."

She turned fully and gazed even harder, her pupils dilating. "He was on you," her mouth lined with ridges.

"Khaleesi?" the girl tried to push him away but he wouldn't have it.

Daenerys looked to the struggle whereas my hand stretched over her abdomen in a tight web. If I were in the moment or fairly right-minded, I would have noticed the precious nudge of a tiny foot below my palm. But the doting affection lacked and mixed in with hers. Her mouth parted as she began to sit up. I helped her quavering spine and would have crawled behind her. Viserys released the maid but denied her leave. She stepped back, finally realizing the situation as he moved to her queen's side. He sat down beside Dany, looking her over as she did him. She was shaking. It poured into my own as fluent as wine. But these bones have long since rooted stone.

"You were on her," she said it again, her mind still reeling. Viserys lifted his chin higher, exposing his strong neck to a regal length. This wasn't the boy she watched burn. Nor the boy who used to paralyze our fear with legends of dragon history. His fevered gaze bore into us, to his sister much longer. The muscles in my neck and shoulders seemed to falter all at once for I had been leaning more and more into her side. So much that I was now breathing in the crook of her neck. "He meant it," she whispered.

I pulled back, inches from her face, whilst glancing to both. Viserys nodded, an unseen knowing between them.

"Dany," I crossed our arms together.

She drew her head, nearly bumping mine if I hadn't wavered. Her colors sparkled in their aquatic light and thick beauty. The pink corners gleamed with frost.

"Khalea?" the forgotten maid tried again for one of us.

Too much was happening. How was I to follow one thing from the next without returning to the ladder again? I shut my eyes tight, suddenly overwhelmed. A drumming throe pinched beneath my brow and heightened. "Leave us," it didn't sound like my voice, perhaps Daenerys commanded her. Either way, the girl left, stumbling over her feet.

"Nalareth," how is she calm? How is she not screaming? "I can't breathe."

Our eyes met. She had no more courage than I nor was she in any less pain. We were both screaming, few could hear it. Viserys grabbed her shoulder and pulled, gentle enough for her to deny it. But she let him. Still entangled though, we weren't letting each other go. Her throat shuddered as she revived it.

"Don't try to," Viserys reached for her hair, curling a platinum wave. The muscles in her arms and torso fluttered against mine. He drew back and lingered on her growing stomach. "He doesn't have patience, does he? Rhaego. I never told you how much I admire the name you gave him," it wasn't meant to be a challenge or threat but it couldn't be helped. I shielded her womb, they both noticed. "It honors our brother, to blend his name with your husband's. It's strong, perfect for what's to come in our lives. _My _life," he smiled thoughtfully. "I can see you two with him. Passing the baby boy between your arms, taking turns playing with his soft skin. He'll love you the moment he first sees that incredible beauty," he steered each breath and clouded every thought. "When you hold him, when you cherish his new life, you'll be his forever and he'll know."


	18. Razed Flesh & Mauled Grace

* Towards the middle, it will seem rushed but will then slow down, done on purpose. The sudden italics you'll soon see represent transition. Enjoy

**.**

**18**

**Razed Flesh & Mauled Grace**

She was the first, not I.

Daenerys arched the ribbon tighter to finish off the scaled backing. "He wouldn't do this to us," the warmth of her hand pressed above my corset. "If he- If Rhaegar truly knows," her voice fell low as she tied a careful bow. Her thin nails scratched my neck lightly doing so. "If he's seen us- Seen everything that's happened without him-" a sharp chill pined for our flesh. "Then he must have- Viserys must be different. There must be a change in him. Rhaegar wouldn't, if he could- But Viserys- He had you, Nalareth, in his hand. You-"

"Jakalat," I pulled away and stood. If she hadn't tied the dragon tunic as she did, it would have come undone by her nails.

It wasn't like us to behave this way, especially now. To mindlessly wander, to end up on the dry shire with nothing less than a bordering craze heavy on our thoughts. I hadn't known when my tunic had come undone but Daenerys had. She pulled mine to her and shortly after, I felt her change first. She shook back to herself and divulged in precious sanity. She set me gently down and fixed its reversal.

"Nalareth," she waddled up to her feet, both hands supporting her lower back. It seemed only a few moons past, the bump was a mere hush but now. The baby was growing fast. I watched her waver slightly and stared longer at her belly until realizing I said something.

"The Khal and his bloodriders," I trembled slightly against the wind. "They've gone to take the next village. That's what your maid told us, to take the sheep," she was the first to regain herself not I, not yet. "Why now? Would he not have come here first?" that urging reminder between my legs had dimmed to naught, I could move now without crying. "I lost my husband," she needs to grab me. "I didn't lose him," something does. "We both know, we've seen, he touched us," patches of sun traced my ring and gleamed straight into my eye. I looked away. "Your husband knows nothing. He's riding to battle. Dany, I- When he returns, he'll see. How are we to say-" her shadow cast over. "What's going to happen?"

"Just this," it wasn't her shadow. Viserys marveled in her place, with the porcelain sphere, triggering the past affair. He held the white dragon egg and I felt sick. "This, Nalareth. You and Dany have yours, let me have mine?" let me love you again. The voice of my own, from long ago it feels, echoed within his. He kept a distance from our leave, giving us time. He let us venture here, without his presence. But now that he's here again, I can't decipher him. I was always his riddling sphinx. What crawls behind _his_ throat? He stared hard as if waiting for permission. Not in eagerness though, more certain, like he would only accept one answer. One that could only come from him.

"It's not mine to give," something's happening.

"No?" he moved the egg to his side and followed my wandering gaze so they would meet his. Nearly did he align his entire body to assure it. "It is yours. All of them are, yes the green one, this even more so, the black one too, all yours. They're as much yours as they are the dragon who birthed them. Don't justify her gift as being given only to her."

Oh god. Where's Dany? Where is she?

"I won't," what?

He leaned back, still piercing down but less direct. The alarm and sharp revere seemed to have drifted away, as though he forced himself to pause and realize what happened. He even cringed softly, with regret? Shame? His breath hitched. "You won't," he repeated it.

The creases in my palms were moist and hot. These eyes, they were blackening. I tried to keep his gaze, to listen to him. But something's- I need- I think- it happened. I lost my stomach to the fields, keeled over and gagged as though all I've ever consumed was poison. But nothing came. No food, no bile, rather just the wave of sickness. A cool hand tempted to soothe the back of my neck but hesitated quickly after and snapped away. Was he afraid? He didn't move though, I could feel him near. I knelt even more into the dirt, head lowered. I felt twisted in a sense, like a black pillow of maze was holding mine down and keeping me there. Shock, I was in shock, from everything. Another sickness comes, nothing came. And another. A quiet thud sounded next to my form as I heaved again. The object rolled slowly over, the egg. _But then there came something else, an indescribably sharp stab underlying my abdomen. I heard a scream but it couldn't be mine. I heard a cry but no tears fell. And then there was a name._

.

3 months later

"_Rhaego, the baby, the baby's coming, sister, he's- _Nalareth please!"

The clang of sword and metal rang above the noisy fret of the villagers. I tried to wake for her, but nearly did the fatality crack thy skull. He struck mine hard. It was meant for Daenerys. When Mago, the mutinous warrior, tried for her, I took it instead and paid for it dearly. His fist smacked my silhouette so brutal, the blackness came immediately. Visions of the past were in rapid flashes. Of Viserys dying, the resurrection, the shock, the fight, the Khal's sliced wound, the witch priestess, our travelings- But all of it soon faded into an impatient vision finale as I slowly came to. The last of the stricken aftershock recounted the moment Khal Drogo saw Viserys.

After I fell from shock, perhaps a few days after I had even begun to recover, one of the handmaids had returned by Daenerys' command. She told us that as Viserys came to mine with the dragon egg, the maids had quickly led their Khaleesi away to the next village. So sure and regarded were they that neither were given a chance to notice what was happening. Heavy news came of the horselords victor over a local sheep tribe. Their Khaleesi's presence was needed. Then followed the tale of Khal Drogo's injury, of the witch priestess healing him, of the move we would all need to travel for another plain.

During the wait, Viserys stayed near, refused to leave my side. Few idle words were spoken. Nothing of importance. Many days and weeks, I spent isolated beneath fur. He would join. Most nights, I'd find myself cradled by his warm body, like it was in the beginning. His stiff arousal lay clearly evident along my backside, he did nothing to ease it. I'd merely resettle further away. Occasionally, beneath the fur, throughout the lasting days, he would bring food and drink. I'd take them mindlessly. I wasn't aware, not completely. Something in me refused to believe what was happening, what had happened. I wouldn't face it. I merely existed until the time came for us to travel. Only did I seek comfort with Aurum, it didn't help. The day then came when our khalasar reunited with the rest of the Dothraki. This moment would never leave memory nor had the vision blurred in the slightest. None could have expected it.

Viserys would have met his end once more, right there, right in front of us.

But the man who killed him was nearly gone.

The wound had not healed. A grueling infection had darkened his strong life. The woman Daenerys had saved, Mirri Maz Dur, could not, or perhaps would not, heal the slice. And when the Khal looked up from his horse's stride and met Viserys' neutral gaze, nothing happened. No command came to kill, no shock nor fear ran through either, nothing. And when the Khal fell from his horse, a life of my own had even returned. I rode Aurum fast to him. Daenerys was already kneeling beside him, calling for the priestess. As I reached them both, the same warrior, with growing thoughts of mutiny, had spat in disgust for our intent. We should have known then he would cause trouble. Daenerys looked to mine and I to her. Her gaze quickly distanced to Viserys, who had followed my path quite closely. He knelt with us, glanced over the Khal's state, then to hers, a moment passed between and then he reached a caress for her skin. His action seemed to hit her as fierce as it did mine earlier. Only did she cringe though, as I had physically recoiled.

He seemed to pet her face in a most sincere manner. We watched him together, uncertain of anything and everything. She hadn't seen him for many moons and I, may have been with him everyday, but have yet to truly _see _him, to come face to face with the very reality. He smiled suddenly. "It's alright Dany, we'll make camp here until he regains his strength," he then reached across the Khal's body, gently tugged him from Daenerys' grasp, and resettled his limp figure against himself, in his arms. "You three, help me take him over there," he readied his own grip as a few reluctant warriors did as he instructed, in concern for their king. Daenerys and I were left still frozen on the ground, watching them move the Khal with little struggle towards a smooth landing. We wanted to reach for each other, to acknowledge our struggle together. But neither could even twitch gaze. The men slowly positioned the Khal down to the earth. Viserys stood and spoke to the men. We couldn't hear only watch. Beyond them, a distant storm seemed to brew far north, not of lightning nor rain or thunder, but of something grave and forthcoming.

And here is where I lay.

Soon after I'd fallen, Ser Jorah engaged in a bloody battle against the rebellious rider. His vigilance even still roars. I could hear the struggle, its animosity, its- _Baby_? Daenerys cried out once more. _Baby!_ The wake bolted the faint so severe that I physically convulsed erect. A brief swarm of black clouding flew across my sight. But there I saw her, clinging to her swollen belly in agony. The blood from the Khal's sacrificial horse covered her sweet face in frightening veins. She met my gaze with panic. "He's coming," she moaned.

I crawled to her, she grabbed my wrist hard. "It's alright," it's not. This hasn't been taught to me. They tried, the Dothraki healers, but they spoke of birthing words I knew not of. "Dany-"

"Move."

We heard his voice but couldn't recognize. Her nails dug deep. We need to hurry somewhere safe. The metal struck again. The knight was winning. Daenerys screamed. The few remaining villagers, who hadn't left, then divided and Viserys glided through. He knelt beside us, ignorant to anything else. She tried to look for him but her vision stung. I cried out as her grip tightened. He examined her carefully. "The witch," he muttered before collecting her into his arms, as freely as he did the Khal.

"Wait," I reached out for them as he passed, with little aim. He glanced behind but snapped forward as Daenerys squirmed in torment. A shrill wavering sensation churned in my chest as they disappeared inside the foreboding hut. Unearthly howls and lyrical chanting had long since begun. That's not right. It's not safe. There must- My attention drifted as the mutinous rider shadowed the light. He towered above, out of breath, furious and lusting for blood. No, no, where's Jorah? I can't defend myself, not like this. His weapon swung by his side, slightly red from battle. He let out an angry frustrated yell, nearly matching the dark spirits.

"Stop!" No, don't speak!

But it pushed him.

I got in his way, I made him miss and now he has a chance for another.

He lifted the long ax to his side, I tried to shield myself. "Krista acchakat!" he cursed and readied himself but was savagely interrupted from a powerful force behind him. Not behind him, _in_ him. A leering sword had plunged deep into his rooted neck. Thick splotches of raw blood poured onto my figure as the sword cracked through the bone and spine to finish it. His bulging skull dangled off his shoulder until it detached completely. The body twitched in rapid jeers before collapsing to its knees and falling forward onto my legs. I wasn't quick enough. It pinned me down as more blood oozed from the headless corpse onto my lower half, staining the most private of places. Several women screamed to replace my stunned silence as I was captured in gaze with Viserys. He returned his sword to its sheath without once looking to his slain opponent. He instead kicked the body off and pulled mine up. I smacked into his hard chest and wavered.

His arm held firm my waist. I stumbled over the bloodied legs as he led us further from it. "Did he hurt you?" My hand brushed against the puddled gush over thy womb. I was covered. "Nalareth," he jerked to his attention. "Look at me," shaking again to snap it clear. I winced to him and met the molten glow that flooded his lilac. They ran over my face, inspecting its entire. He stopped suddenly, guiding my neck to the side. "This happened?" his cold finger dabbed at the sore flush of red, where the blow had struck. His brows ranked into a feral cringe. "I'm sorry," he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to the wound. I tried to pull back but his hold was armored. He kept us here, with no mind for release. Then it happened. From everything, the blur and race of it all, only now do I begin to recognize and feel the immediate charge of truth. Everything that's happened seemed too fast, too sudden. It's as though my soul had vacated and just now plunged back into its design with little mercy. He divided himself from our embrace, still with the same heated look. I lingered on him, longer than I've allowed myself to since before his resurrected bod ravaged mine on the hard floor. He's here. He's real. "We need you," he turned hastily, pulled through the entrance and swiftly brought us before a haunting scene.

Khal Drogo lay drenched beneath a heavy sheet of horse blood, completely still, barely breathing. Daenerys lay to his side on the ground, her legs gaping open, violently shaking. The priestess hovered between them. Vaginal blood covered both. No screaming was heard, no crying, just the busy ministrations of a silent, deadly birthing. Why was she not screaming? I left him, without his denial, and fell to her side. Mirri, the priestess, gave no acknowledgment, and continued working in a most grim manner. Viserys resided next to the Khal, his focus bore into us. "Dany," I brushed wet strands from her beaded brow. She looked to mine. I gasped. There was no name for this. This was no mirage, her colors had darkened to a pitched abyss, dilated to consumption. She looked nothing like herself. Her lips white, razed flesh, mauled grace.

"She feels nothing, I made sure of it," the priestess mumbled.

"What's happening?" panic resurfaced.

"She'll fade to darkness soon, she waited to see you."

"And the baby?"

"It's near over."

"Is he alright?"

She sneered impatiently as I felt Daenerys drift into a faint, not moments before her body would painfully jerk forward upon a marring tear. Mirri had tugged with all her strength after digging inside the cervix. The squish of blood and writhing of bone could be heard, as brutal in its plait. And with a final hack, she forced the infant from its berth and into her bitter arms. I moved for him, with half a mind to remain, but she turned away suddenly and trailed further to a near bedding. Viserys even seemed to follow her but had changed his path as he knelt before us. Between Dany's severely parted bod, he gently closed her legs and draped brown fur over her macabre form. I watched him, unsure of how to move or even act. He knew. He knew what I needed, how I needed to do it and did it for me. I clung to his lean arm as he adorned control with purposed maneuvering and direction. Before I knew it, I found myself standing behind the priestess without him anywhere near. He returned to Daenerys and I had ventured into an paralyzing void. A void so unreal in its chasm that my devastated sobs could only come out in broken howls.

That beautiful baby we dreamed of, with his gorgeous colors, fated strength and cherished dynasty, had been born a creature of gore and monstrosity. Lain in a green silk cradle, Rhaego. The body still in his mother's juices, was shred to bane. This was nothing human. It wore the skin of a baby yet was far from it. Thin leather wings of golden mire lined the spine. Grueling scales of olive mold prodded above its flesh in various splotches. Tiny white insects fell dead from their mortal nesting. The dragon heritage had veiled over his soul with cruel enmity.

_Gods._

I hadn't taken a breath, my trembling hand had covered my quivering mouth. Hot flame bit at the cascading salt pouring from thy encrusted colors.

"The price," her abrupt voice sent a jolt as she backed away. Until the witch removed herself entirely from the hut, no response could be made. There was no handle, there's no words.

This, our precious boy. How could- I froze.

His chest, had it-

No.

A sharp guttural gasp choked my throat. It moved. His chest had moved. Though so light and faint, it couldn't be. It moved again! No, no, this can't- He can't be alive for this, this devour. But then, as though there were no end, I was arrested and conquered. It was a mere moment if not more but enough. Rhaego had slowly, painfully opened his new gaze and pierced into mine. He stared, no expression could form nor tongue convey, just stare. His colors were, they were exactly as we dreamed, yet so much more. The regal Targaryen mauve bestowed the bronze Dothraki with sheer purity and innocence. There was life, right there, he wanted to live, to be held, but death wanted him more. I couldn't touch him, couldn't express this incredible love we had. He'll never see his mother, never know how much she adores him. "I'm sorry baby," I choked on another fractured sob. "I'm so sorry," he didn't hear the last for I couldn't speak it and he had passed.

My knees then gave, I folded over and lulled myself into a rocking ball.

.

.

.

.

_A beautiful video tribute has been made and inspired this certain author to keep writing. It's been hard. If it weren't for those email alerts for favorites & reviews, it could have been forgotten. But not abandoned I assure you. _

_The video link is easily accessible on my profile, right below my picture even. Indulge yourself please? Future seasons are included._

_If you also wish to see Baby Rhaego, there's an incredible art piece link as well._

_Thank you._


	19. Ruin

**.**

**19**

**Ruin**

There they both remained in the hut whilst the bloodriders wrapped their king in the dying cloth and carried him to the funeral pyre.

Viserys stayed by his sister's side as the riders carried Khal Drogo through the hut. They had prepared the pyre before he had even passed. They watched his life leave as Daenerys wept and clutched to her hollow womb. She meant to stay strong but it was too much. She numbly accepted our presence and could think no more of how Viserys came to be. She merely avoided his gaze and accepted my touch.

When she lay unconscious from the birth, the priestess had returned to the hut with a basket to take Rhaego away. I watched her, still on the floor, shaking in a desperate restraint. But all that was concealed, all that I saw, experienced, and endured had been unleashed. As soon as the priestess reached for Rhaego, I moved for her. But Viserys had neared behind us. He held me back as I cried and fought against his hold. The priestess, unsullied, merely proceeded as she bundled the tiny thing, placed him in the basket and left. Viserys kept my back strong against him with his arms wrapped much too tight around my waist. I cried out once more but he spun me to his front and held the same. I saw it then and stopped. He was in the same state. His gaze illuminated in its dragon-born mire. The darkest tint of violet swarmed in a detached constraint. He meant to attack the priestess just as I but moved for my own suppression. He reared himself against it by restraining me. "There's nothing to be done," he swallowed back the rage. Rhaego was his kin, his nephew, I saw it then as the acceptance graced over him as he released his grip. He swayed slightly. Had the child's death forced him into admission? It felt like we, ourselves, had lost a child, that it was our baby who had been taken. In a way, he was. But in this, had Viserys finally understood his place in his resurrection? Rhaego was, despite his father, a Targaryen and was slaughtered by another still in his mother's womb. Viserys stood there, gazing into my own as we came back down from our ruin. Daenerys whimpered then and he slowly returned to her. I stayed. He soothed her brow, peering back to where I stood. "Come," he ushered me. But I couldn't move. As Daenerys stirred, I wavered outside. He didn't follow. He didn't know, nor will he ever know, what I saw or did.

The priestess stood by the edge of the cliff with the basket in her arms. I neared closer, unseen. I watched her remove the bundle and drop the basket. Over the edge, she dangled him. It was then that I lost the ruin and embraced it. Behind her, I snatched her hair, jerked her back, seized the bundle with one arm, and slapped her with a cracking fist. She faltered to the dirt, her nose surging blood as she came to. I would have taken her life. I meant to. I wanted her broken corpse to lay waste in pieces from the fall I would have forced. But they came before I could fight her over the edge she so dearly clung to. We were soon surrounded by Dothraki and separated before the ruin commanded more. I turned from their arrest, cradling Rhaego with no course. They knew I had him but let us be.

I couldn't look inside the bundle. I couldn't bring myself to see him in that state again. But I held him close as I would have if he lived. I had no direction, what I intended to do, just to hold him. The Dothraki led the priestess away. I kept him cradled until the sun descended low enough. I couldn't let him be alone. It wasn't until I returned to Daenerys to find her lifting the pillow from the Khal that I knew. She had ended his life. Their son needed to be with him. Rhaego and his father were to be burned together on the funeral pyre.

And now, Viserys held her arm patiently waiting her lead to follow. I stood by her other side, glancing to him often. He respected her decision as she hovered over the Khal. I can only assume he did it out of respect. In this new life, I would need to learn of him again. Viserys wasn't the same nor will he ever be and I've no self to challenge it.

We didn't let her see Rhaego. The vision Daenerys had of him would have to be enough. She was too weak to fight us. I merely presented the bundle still in my arms but did not kneel for her to unwrap him. Viserys spoke soft to her of his appearance. She wept. But we were also led down a new sense. As Daenerys and I listened to Viserys speak of gentle words, we looked to each other. We knew what we heard yet didn't believe. We knew that tone, that smooth chorus of blended words so softly spoken as it did to our younger selves. It was Rhaegar. His voice resonated from Viserys. The silver prince's voice, it faltered our senses, rendered us immobile. Nearly did we show our reaction but the funeral was about to begin. Viserys paused as he watched us. We couldn't see through him. Had he known what we heard? Were our senses toying with us?

"Khaleesi," the handmaiden caught our gaze. "The pyre is ready and the priestess is bound by your command."

We looked away then, in numb caution, we moved together. The land had darkened, the fire will easily take it over. Ser Jorah stood before the pyre instructing bloodriders to move away from the priestess. She held a brave stature as they tightened the rope. Her ignorance won't last. Daenerys moved from our side and began to speak. Though broken at first, her tone grew steady. Viserys watched his sister with an unreadable intrigue. His purpose has changed, will he step down entirely from his past drive? What of Rhaegar? What is this?

I let my gaze leave him and fell upon the bundled Khal with Rhaego placed above his chest. The riders somehow attached the two in kind respect. Half the village had left us but those who remain, were the most loyal. I felt a hand cover mine. "They should be with them," Viserys breathed into my ear. His own voice, absent his brother. "Let the flame take them as well."

He needn't say more. I understood.

The dragon stones should surround father and son as they are once again taken from us. Daenerys looked back as if she heard him. She and I locked in knowing. Viserys already sent Jorah to retrieve them. The eggs were given on the wedding, it had to be so. Jorah returned and moved toward the pyre but he pondered for a moment, looking to us. Daenerys reached for them as she did so then to me. "Nalareth," she called, grasping the green sphere in her small hands. "Take yours."

I cradled it against me and moved for the pyre. She meant for me to keep it but it couldn't be so.

Jorah soon followed. Together, we climbed the wooden structure and gently placed each around them. Mine should be a part of this. Jorah climbed back down, I paused before doing so. They waited as I said goodbye to each. In a moment's final cause, I re-positioned my egg nearest Rhaego, tilting it against his side. With my hand pressed above both, I choked back the ruin and faltered away. Daenerys brought me into her arms as she waited. Viserys accepted our stance and remained still behind.

I felt her shiver around me as a rider presented the torch. She hesitated for a mere breath but found the strength and grabbed it. As she did so, I reached for it as well. We looked to each other. "Together," I spoke low.

"No," she pulled it away and left my side.

"Dany," I called for her but she had already dropped the torch and the pyre lit in a flash. Her back stayed to us. Viserys took her place and found my hand again. Something's wrong. He tightened his grip. I looked to him. He was already on me, unchallenged.

"You heard him," he stared deeper. "I know you did. He's with me as he had always been, it's merely stronger now. We have you Nalareth. You and Dany will be safe again. She's safe now. Rhaegar will protect her. Let it happen."

As soon as I heard Jorah's urgent plea, I became undone.

Daenerys had passed through the fire. Her feet set blaze, her dress, her body, the flames gathered around her in a blinding rush. We couldn't see her as she neared the center. My end had given. Viserys surrounded me as thick as the flames did her. I was reaching out to her, screaming in a hushed echo, forced back from reach. I lost the sense to endure. The smoke entombed us. The screams of the priestess, the Dothraki, my own faded together as the night drew darker. I covered my face and cried into myself. I couldn't feel him around me. I let myself fold. Chained against it all, it could no longer keep me from the fall.

.

How the smoke lifted with the morning rise. It hazed around the village in linger. None woke until it consumed the air no more. I was cradled by him. His torso coated my spine. Arm covered my hip lightly without ease of conscious. I was the first to wake. Not by the leave of smoke but a mute whimpering. Unheard of by all but noticed by my own. Drenched in tears from the night, I slowly brought myself from its drowning. Viserys should have woken but I soon found myself stumbling over the scarred wood and collapsing once more.

There she hunched over her naked body, covered in char and ash, she wouldn't move.

She lived. This is all I could think to voice before panicking more.

"Dany," her name left my lips in a rippled breath.

Her form twitched in response. Slowly her neck straightened, her gaze followed. I didn't meet her eyes as she took me in. The soft whimper cried again and denied me breath. The creature uncoiled its body, lifted its neck and rendered its sight to a piercing devastation. In her hand, the new dragon knew before either could heed. It stretched itself up, moved forward and stepped out. My arms were ready before it even prepared itself. I had him. The dragon molded into the embrace we both seemed to know.

The village gathered in alarm and hindrance.

Daenerys stood reborn as Viserys neared close.

I'm holding a dragon.

The stones had hatched in the pyre.

"Rhaegal," I tempted his name, unable to move or stand. He mirthed his gaze into mine, accepting it with recognition, before closing his eyes for rest. His brothers then came to as one berthed its wings on his mother's shoulder, roaring. The palest newborn rest in her other hand, shadowing her womb in revere.

"Nalareth," Viserys knelt beside me. Rhaegal opened his gaze slightly, unsure of his presence. They looked over one another.

I turned to him. Daenerys drifted to us. The villagers remained bowing. "Viserys," she called to her brother. He stood to meet her. "I can see him in you."

They both shared something. For a moment's lull, they merely stared. Each taking in what they needed. She saw Rhaegar as we did. He saw the woman she is and would become. They broke their stare and fell upon me. I had Rhaegal against the crone of neck, soothing his new body as I would if he were human. To us, they were. They were our children. I heard them call for me but I stayed. Viserys lowered himself to me and tempted my chin to meet him. We stared just as long.

"Do you see now Nalareth? He was already yours as you are his. I ask you once more, let me have mine?" he turned to Daenerys. Rather he studied the pale dragon that seemed to have its weary gaze on us. Why ask me of this and not his sister? But Daenerys was looking to me as well. Viserys faced me again. "You don't see. I've told you, they are as much yours as they are hers. I'm asking you, not Dany as she still hazes into her fate. You, Nalareth, will not bear my children as of yet. You made this clear. You're unsure of who I am, you fear me. I have kept myself from you but I am still yet a man. This, what I've become, has brought me fear as well. We have dragons, my love. Now you hold your child. Until I may have you again, let me bear comfort from my own just as you will yours?"

No words came. He spoke as it would give no effect. I could only nod and watch as he turned to Daenerys. He bowed his head in respect to her. She watched him with the same regard I held. We would each have a dragon. The pale newborn seemed to know as mine did. It peered to him with caution yet as Viserys reached for it, the dragon willingly moved for its master. As he held it in his arms, he smoothed over its pearled spine in adoration. He's changed. With time, we will learn how much.

We were given back what was taken. Nothing will be as it was.


End file.
